Trust Me
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: Emma's parents didn't believe her about her suspicions of Tamara, and now Emma is in Danger because of them. Will they save Emma before it is to late, or will the Savior have to make the biggest sacrifice to save them all in the end.
1. The Abduction

**Everyone POV:**

**Tamara and Neal's Room Grannies 1:00Pm**

I can't believe they didn't believe me about Tamara, they don't even know the whole story about me and Neal and yet they take his side over their own daughters. I don't really know how parents are supposed to be, but I know for a fact they should trust their own blood instead of some complete strangers to them. If they weren't going to stick by me, I would be doing this alone just like old-times. I don't need them, didn't need them then don't need them now, what happened to together as a family we don't have to go through it alone.

I reached for the door and stuck my bobby pin in the lock, just like old times. In ten-seconds flat the door was unlocked with a click, damn I am rusty. The door swung open so I stepped inside. I knew there has to be something here but didn't get to do a full sweep because Neal showed up and accused me of being a jealous ex. I found a chess under the bed and inside was a taser of some sort, so I clicked the switch. It was not a taser that's for sure but similar only with a sucking effect. I was putting it back where I found it when I heard noise coming from outside the door. I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door slowly, they came I knew because of the footsteps, I peaked out the door and saw them go to the other side of the room. This was my chance to get away I bolted from the bathroom and out the door, but they were fast they grabbed my ankle making us both fall. I turned around for a second to see who, It was Greg the Outsider I kicked him in the face hard and ran for it. I started to run down main street, he was chasing me because I could here someone else running.

Greg took out his phone and speed dialed Tamara.

"Honey, The sheriff was in you and Neal's room I am going after her, I need help she is a fighter and runs real fast"

"I'm on my way, if can run and fight really good than she must be the savior"

"The Savior are you sure, great we found her"

"Just focus on her now, get the girl use the prod" Greg took out the prod which was a device which shot electric wires from each ends to capture magical creatures and chased Emma.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could toward main street to get anyones attention, I glanced behind me once more he was still chasing me, but now with a weird pole.

"HELP" I knew people heard me because people came barreling out of grannies diner. Next I started to run toward them really fast, I only saw a quick glimpse not even a second of Mary Margaret and David because in a matter of seconds I was rapped in a silver cord filled with electricity, it hurt like a bitch. I tried to get up but Greg split it in half and slammed one side of it in the ground on my left side and the other on the right side, pinning me to the ground. I tried with all my might to get free even pulling on it but to no avail.

Then Tamara came to help him, I knew there was something wrong with her and not even my parents believed me.

"You got her all by yourself, how? She's the Savior she can do anything" Tamara asked Greg who was pleased with his work.

"Not unless, she was never taught how to use her powers" Greg figure it out.

Tamara kneeled down to Emma who was struggling under the wire and took out a syringe Emma's eyes widened, she reached Emma's neck and injected her.

"Why are doing this Tamara, what could you gain" Emma asked angry growing tired by the minute.

" Not gaining anything just destroying a magical being who shouldn't even exist, SAVIOR" and injected her in the neck with the syringe. Tamara got up from Emma who was sort of out of it from the effects of the drug, Greg caught up to Tamara smiling saw that Emma was trying to stay awake.

Mary Margaret ,David, Neal,Granny, and the dwarfs ran toward the noise only to see that it was Emma getting pinned down by Greg, they ran but were so far away. Snow saw her precious baby girl get injected in the neck with the syringe Tamara had, Emma immediately relaxed, "NOOO EMMA" she ran faster her baby was in trouble and they were going down. Everyone saw it especially Neal "EMMA" he ran like no ones business. The dwarfs saw "Princess" they ran with their axes held high ready to strike.

"Babe they heard her" Greg looked scared, "Crap grab her and place her in the truck" Tamara motioned to Emma he understood,He picked Emma over his shoulder.

Snow and Charming were gaining they 'WERE NOT LOSING HER AGAIN'. "EMMA" they both screamed they were getting closer, Emma started to shake her head and saw them "MOM" she screamed before it went dark.

Snow heard her loud and clear so did charming, they went faster, Greg and Tamara shoved Emma into the back of the van ran into the front seats and floured it. Snow and Charming felt so helpless they lost her again, she could remember the look on her babies face, it showed fear, Emma NEVER was afraid of anything in all the time she had known her. Her husband and her knew one thing they didn't trust her and for that Emma was going to pay the price, They were on a mission no one simply takes Emma Swan and lives to tell the tale not anymore. They had lost her again.

* * *

**Storybrooke Cannery 4:00 (Security Camera Recording)**

When Emma woke up it was to a blinding light and someone slapping her face to wake her up, Emma's vision cleared a little and saw it was Greg Mendel.

"Why" she whispered he hushed her and grinned " Because we are ordered to Savior of the Realms" he was looking to get a reaction out of her and he did she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know wha.."

"Oh we know everything about you Savior" she provoked.

"We have been tracking you for years Emma, but apparently you moved to much and knew how to cover your tracks very well" Tamara said coming into the room looking pleased. She looked Emma up and down checking the wires to make sure they were on perfectly, "We know, well knew about the Enchanted Forest for a while" the evil she bitch said smugly and then continued.

"Twenty-eight years ago, the government picked a strange signal off the coast of Maine, back then they thought it as satellite interference, but it was you and the curse coming into our world" she said very angry and threating to Emma.

"I am not speaking to you, Tamara if that's your real name at all" Emma said to her defiantly. "You know what since you are going to die anyway might as well tell you what we are going to do, since you will be out of the picture" Emma paled very quickly but tried hard not to show it.

"See this machine Emma, it was designed to suck the magic out of magical creatures ever known, since you have so much of it you have to be drained constantly almost like a battery, so far its prototype worked perfectly on your puppet friend Pinocchio" Tamara said gesturing to the big box on wheels all hooked up to Emma. When Emma heard about August she burst into tears lashing out " I knew you were behind that, You killed my Protector" Tamara was grinning wider than can be Emma saw that and stopped.

Tamara looked over to Greg who was by the machine setting it up, Greg smiled as well. " After this is all over you and your town will be gone and everyone will die at the hand of your magic including your parents, but before we can do the extracting we need to collect data on you" Tamara explained, Emma shook her head not believing it

"What do you mean destroyed, what kind of data" Emma asked anxiously she wanted to know to try to save them. "With the magic we suck out of you from your emotions, we will open a sort of opening like a black hole which will expand over time then consume the town and everyone you love will die" Tamara told her with sinister look in her eye which would give even Gold the creeps. "And for the data, lets just say it will be very painful and take about a week, we need it to bring back to the home office when we are done" Greg added.

"See the thing is Emma, you're not going to leave here anytime soon so get comfortable,and just sleep into nothing" Greg said as he pushed Emma's head down on the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, MARY MARGARET AND DAVID WILL STOP YOU IF I CAN'T, GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN I KNOW THAT NOW" Emma yelled at them while struggling as they walked into the adjacent room with see through glass. Greg flipped on the microphone " What the parents who didn't even believe you, they probably aren't even searching for you, who could love poor broken orphan Emma Swan". "I don't care if they love me or not all, but i know for a fact that I will always love them" Emma said in tears

"Aww too bad they won't even hear you" She motioned to Greg as if to ask if it was ready.

"Good-Night Emma Swan" and she flipped the machine on.

All Emma felt was pain, as if her soul was being ripped from her body piece by piece,a tugging at her heart the untouchable organ. She was spazing out on the table. Her mind flashed back to the moments with her parents, her friends, family, and Neal. I need to live, I have something worth living for, live for them for love.

"True love must be protected at all cost dearie"

"Have faith in me"

"Miss. Swan"

"Emma, Don't Emma me"

"Were a family and I can't help see you're not happy about that"

"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

"I'm not used to someone putting me first" "Get used to it"

"Operation Cobra"

"Tallahassee, Tallahassee it is, is this really what you want, no what I really want is you"

"It's my heart Emma, I need to find it"

"I remember, Thank you"

"I stole a Stolen Car"

"Your Father's sword"

"Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but also ay keep out love"

"Neal Cassidy,Yeah I'm not telling you my name you may be a pervert, I may be a pervert but you're definitely a car thief, Emma, Swan, good name"

"Death is Your Gift"

Emma saw all of her memories flash before her eyes, all the foster homes the orphanage, Neal, henry, Mary-margaret, David, Gold, Regina, Leroy,Ruby, Granny and many more even graham. Everyone watched as a bright beam shot through out the sky into the darkness of the sky making it bright bringing thunder clouds and heavy rain down and then stopped all at once retreating where it came from, everyone saw the sight including a special King and Queen we all know and love.

* * *

"Take her to her room Greg, I don't want her to escape" Tamara ordered

"How will she escape, it's a room made of metal to deflect her magic" Greg asked almost laughing that she forgot

" Don't underestimate he she is the savior she may be strong enough to get out,We will start to collect the data tomorrow and ship it to the home office, we may want to call in back up if it gets too out of hand" Tamara said to him, he looked to her like a kid on christmas morning. He walked out of the room, and wheeled Emma to her room, opened the iron door, took her of the table put her harshly on the ground and closed the door smiling. Bastard.


	2. The Memories

Snow and Charming for once didn't know what to do, they just saw their daughter get kidnapped by people she tried to warn them about, and they didn't believe her. Thinking that she was a jealous ex girlfriend, who still had feelings for Neal.

Snow started thinking, I wasn't there for her when she needed me for once, I had a job as a mother to Emma and this was just another test I had failed. I should have noticed that she was more quiet withdrawn, and not her normal Emma self. I remember just yesterday when she tried to tell me that Tamara was the she August was trying to warn us about. We had our first moment, she came to me to talk to express her feelings and I just hurried out the door not even bothering myself with her. What kind of mother am I, my mother would have been there for me and always told me to hold goodness in my heart, and that's what Emma's ever done, even though she went through so much growing up with I can't even imagine what it's too horrible.

They pulled up to the apartment from hours and hours of searching for Emma, the only reason why they went home was because we came up empty, but we wouldn't give up on searching. We searched all over town banging and knocking on doors and came up clean as if they disappeared from storybrooke all together, but we know they didn't because Gold said they were still in town but couldn't see anything else.

They stayed in the car for a few minutes in silence. "Snow" Charming said trying to talk "Don't David not now" she sighed looking out the window looking defeated.

"The one time, the one time she needed me and wanted to talk, I just sent her away not even believing her in any way. Just like when I was framed only this time it was worse I knew I was her mother and done it anyway. And now she is I don't even know where with those two horrible people doing god knows what to her and it's all my fault" she looked to him with full-blown tears in her eyes all ready crying.

"Snow you couldn't have known no one would have known or even suspected.."

"But she did and tried to tell us and we weren't listening" snow said reflecting back. They got out of the car and headed for the stairs.

Charming started up again" I should have seen it to snow, the way she looked at us after we didn't believe her, she looked betrayed and lost again. And I feel as if I let her down and just let her go" They opened the door to the loft, it was dead silent and eerie quiet you can hear a pin drop. The walls looked sad as if something was missing, light and happiness, no emma.

They put there coats on the rack and took off their shoes and placed them on the mat. Snow went into the kitchen to make hot coca by force of habit, but stopped herself it wasn't the same without Emma no matter how much cinnamon. She wanted to be near her daughter, she went up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Before she knew it she was at the door she stopped her self and stood there, she heard charming follow her up the stairs. She reached for the handle with shaky hands, her eyes threatening to release tears charming put his hand on her shoulder and she opened the door.

It slowly went open not even making a sound, they looked around the room silently hoping Emma was just on her bed sleeping or writing in her journal. She wasn't which made snow and charming finally cry. They finally walked in, charming went over to Emma's desk Emma still had all her stuff out everywhere her black rimmed glasses lie on top of a folder of some sort which had Emma's name on it. Emma had also had out her journal to an open page. "Charming"

David has caught his daughter writing in it from time to time, he picked up the glasses, folder, and journal in his hands and brought it over to his wife.

Snow went to Emma bed side, on it was a photo of them all together which was taken after they got back from the Enchanted forest at the welcome home party. Emma was in the middle of her parents they were huddled together in the shot, their first family photo ever. Emma looked so happy to be with them she was hesitant to take the photo but henry talked her into it. Once she was in between her parents the little girl came out of her and smiled genuinely for the first time in years, she had found her parents. Snow noticed that it looks as if someone picks it up every night to look at it, because the frame looks worn out, but new. She cries more when she sees the photo knowing Emma puts it next her bed side, she sits on Emma's bed she notices something sticking out from under her pillow.

She reached under it and felt the softest fabric in the world she knew exactly what it was the moment that she touched it. "Charming" David came over to her and sat next to her. Snow pulled the blanket from its hiding place, David recognized it right away which made him silently cry. "She still sleeps with her blanket, after all these years, a piece of us" she said to him through tears. "I found her journal open, she must have written something before she went to the inn" David said holding up the journal , he didn't want to say 'before it happened' it would have made her cry even more. He began to read...

* * *

_Dear who this may concern,_

_The other day my protector August kinda died, I wanted to cry so much he was the brother I never had always watching over me over the years believing me in everything I did. After he was turned back into Pinocchio I was kinda happy for him, but thought will I ever get that a childhood or at least happy ending. I went to Gold to ask him if he could tell me, because people say he can see the future. When I left his shop I felt more alone than ever and got more than I bargained for, he told me since I was the product of true-love I don't and cannot have a true love can you believe that, just when I thought my life couldn't get any more worse it does but it didn't stop there. He saw everything about me, The Savior, who the hell chose me for this job must have something big against me, is there a fucking universal rule that Emma Swan aka The Savior not supposed to be happy once in her life, because they seem to make it out that way. Everything bad in my life has always happened because of this stupid ass curse and My duty. I wanted to tell my parents for days, of what was going to take place, what I have to do, to say goodbye I guess, but not even for one minute do they want to talk to me, they have been all over the place. I tried talking to Mary today but, she just left in quick hurry to somewhere I don't even know with David. I didn't even get to say good-bye to them, or even my precious son the only family I have that loves me for me. They said they wanted to talk, I needed time, they needed time , but then it didn't matter I needed to tell them. When they took me to the bean fields, it just reminded me of every time a foster family took me in, an empty promise of a home. When they said my happy ending, I wanted nothing more to go, I started thinking what it could have been to have a real family and a real Home. As a little girl I would lay awake at night day dreaming that one day that my parents would show up at the orphanage with open arms hugging me, and take me home to a big nice house with a white picket fence, damn I didn't care if the place looked like shit or if there wasn't one as long as I had my mommy and Daddy I would be home. Before when I was about to leave Gold shop he said something to me, about the future. "Death is my Gift" he said to me, I asked him what it meant and he said he didn't know, all I know is death is not a gift it's a pain. Now that I think about it what is better knowing or not knowing the future, I wish I didn't know what was coming, it would make it a lot easier, to be surprised._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Swan _

* * *

Snow stared at David wide eyes as he finished reading, how could I have not seen it my daughter was trying to tell us something bigger than Tamara, about her and we ignored her. What did 'Death is your Gift' mean. We sat there for what felt like hours, charming held me as I cried my eyes out and so did he, he held nothing in, We fell asleep shortly in each others arms on our daughters bed.

David was in a dream he knew, he saw snow across from him. "Snow, where are we" he asked as he approached her. "Charming how is it possible we are in the same dream'' she asked worried.

"where are we" she took his hand in her hers as she looked around where they were

"In a hallway.." he started

"ssh do you hear that, its people talking" they walked down the hallway toward the noise. They peeked into the room and saw Greg and Tamara talking while fixing some machine with wires. They got up and walked out the door toward snow and David, Greg wheeled the machine right through Davids body and kept walking as if nothing happened. "David they can't see us, I think we are in a memory" snow told him she pointed where Greg and Tamara pushed the machine.

They followed them into a room with surgical light on the ceiling shining onto someone, as they got closer they saw blonde hair, they ran toward the table. Snow ran to her daughter's side tried to undo the restraints and hold Emma's hand, but it was no use her hand went right through it, she wanted to comfort and touch her daughter tell her she was here and she was going to be all right, get her away from these bad people rescue her for once. David did the same thing, he saw snows hand go through Emma's as if they were ghost's and stopped, then Greg went up to Emma. They both knew one thing they couldn't even do anything but watch.

* * *

Started slapping Emma's face to wake her up, Emma opened her eyes a little and saw it was Greg Mendel. Charming was growling wanting to beat the crap out of this guy for touching his daughter, but knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Why" she whispered he hushed her and grinned " Because we are ordered to Savior of the Realms" he was looking to get a reaction out of her and he did she raised her eyebrows. "I don't know wha.."

"Oh we know everything about you Savior" she provoked.

"We have tracked you for years Emma, but apparently you moved to much and knew how to cover your tracks very well" Tamara said coming into the room looking pleased. She looked Emma up and down checking the wires to make sure they were on perfectly, "We know, well knew about the Enchanted Forest for a while" the evil she bitch said smugly and then continued. Snow and David just stood astounded, they have been tracking Emma,good thing Emma was good hiding. Snow eyed Tamara wondering what the wire were for.

"Twenty-eight years ago, the government picked a strange signal off the coast of Maine, back then they thought it as satellite interference, but it was you and the curse coming into our world" she said very angry and threating to Emma.

"I am not speaking to you, Tamara if that's your real name at all" Emma said to her defiantly. "You know what since you are going to die anyway might as well tell you what we are going to do, since you will be out of the picture" Emma paled very quickly but tried hard not to show it. "What" her parents both said but no one heard them but themselves and looked at Emma worriedly.

"See this machine Emma, it was designed to suck the magic out of magical creatures ever known, since you have so much of it you have to be drained constantly almost like a battery, so far its prototype worked perfectly on your puppet friend Pinocchio" Tamara said gesturing to the big box on wheels all hooked up to Emma. When Emma heard about August she burst into tears lashing out " I knew you were behind that, You killed my Protector" Tamara was grinning wider than can be Emma saw that and stopped. Snow heard her loud and clear, Emma was right all along about Tamara.

Tamara looked over to Greg who was by the machine setting it up, Greg smiled as well. " After this is all over you and your town will be gone and everyone will die at the hand of your magic including your parents, but before we can do the extracting we need to collect data on you" Tamara explained, Emma shook her head not believing it. Her parents just stood there shocked.

"What do you mean destroyed, what kind of data" Emma asked anxiously she wanted to know to try to save them. "With the magic we suck out of you from your emotions, we will open a sort of opening like a black hole which will expand over time then consume the town and everyone you love will die" Tamara told her with sinister look in her eye which would give even Gold the creeps. "And for the data, lets just say it will be very painful and take about a week, we need it to bring back to the home office when we are done" Greg added. "NO" They screamed they knew something like this would happen, just like Leroy said when Greg crashed into town, they need to find Emma fast.

"See the thing is Emma, you're not going to leave here anytime soon so get comfortable,and just sleep into nothing" Greg said as he pushed Emma's head down on the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS, MARY MARGARET AND DAVID WILL STOP YOU IF I CAN'T, GOOD WILL ALWAYS WIN I KNOW THAT NOW" Emma yelled at them while struggling as they walked into the adjacent room with see through glass. Greg flipped on the microphone " What the parents who didn't even believe you, they probably aren't even searching for you, who could love poor broken orphan Emma Swan". "I don't care if they love me or not all, but i know for a fact that I will always love them" Emma said in tears. Snow and David were crying too, even though they didn't believe her she loved them more than anything and believed in them with all her heart.

"Aww too bad they won't even hear you" She motioned to Greg as if to ask if it was ready." Yes, we are" They screamed.

"Good-Night Emma Swan" and she flipped the machine on.

"NOOOOO" Snow reached for Emma and Charming dove after Greg and Tamara but, it did nothing to prevent it from happening. Emma shook and convulsed on the table, in immense pain. Snow couldn't tear her eyes away as she saw her daughter get the life sucked out of her. Snow and David ran over their daughter to be with her they reached for her hands and gripped them finally touching her, in a flash they saw everything emma was.

"True love must be protected at all cost dearie"

"Have faith in me"

"Miss. Swan"

"Emma, Don't Emma me"

"Were a family and I can't help see you're not happy about that"

"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

"I'm not used to someone putting me first" "Get used to it"

"Operation Cobra"

"Tallahassee, Tallahassee it is, is this really what you want, no what I really want is you"

"It's my heart Emma, I need to find it"

"I remember, Thank you"

"I stole a Stolen Car"

"Your Father's sword"

"Emma that wall of yours, it may keep out pain, but also ay keep out love"

"Neal Cassidy,Yeah I'm not telling you my name you may be a pervert, I may be a pervert but you're definitely a car thief, Emma, Swan, good name"

"Death is Your Gift, Accept it dearie .A war is coming and you best be ready, your our Hope for a happy ending"

Everyone watched as a bright beam shot through out the sky into the darkness of the sky of once cursed town making it bright bringing thunder clouds and heavy rain down and then stopped all at once retreating where it came from. Emma. Snow and Charming were ripped from Emma's hands waking up.

"EMMA!" They screamed awake, they knew where she was and they were going to rescue their princess. Her family was going to bring her home.


	3. The Search

For two days Killian has been locked up in a cell, somewhere in the Cannery. Ever since he heard their plan to hurt and go after Emma he lost it. Emma didn't deserve it they were going to hurt her, not if he could help it Crocodile be damned he would always chose her, always Emma swan. They said to him that it was too important to capture the Savior for their 'science' which ever that is. He just sat there trying to break free to save her, protect her from them or any which harm. It all started at the beanstalk when he mended to her wound, the unspoken words he saw it there in her eyes. Abandonment. She saw it too in his eyes, she didn't want to talk about her pain and couldn't handle being let down again by someone.

Killian was sitting down panting, from trying for the umpteenth trying to get free. When he heard it 'Emma', it started out with her screaming then it got louder, he knew what was happening she was in that machine he started to feel it full on a rush, threw out his body. "Emma" he got up and went to the cell door shaking it very roughly trying to get it open. "NO, Not Emma, all she did was help people,even if they didn't deserve it" in his head he added 'like me' he went down to the floor of the cell slightly giving up "I will save you Emma, I will make sure no hurts you again" he started silently crying and fell asleep wishing hoping, for his hope back.

* * *

Snow woke up that morning on a mission, she was going to find her daughter if it was the last thing she did. They didn't even have breakfast, they went straight to Grannies to hold a council meeting, which they haven't held in about 28 years give per take. When they got there , maps were all over the place people were on phones, talking, working, search teams were sent out every hour. Henry was there with Neal, Neal was a mess he looked like he got no sleep at all had a bunch of coffee cups next to him which were empty, he was spread out on a map of storybrooke finally passed out. Henry ran up to his grandparents with tears in his little eyes hugging them like his life depended on it, he didn't let go.

"Oh, Henry we are so sorry" snow said rubbing his tears away, just like in the nursery. David rubbed his back "We will find her buddy, family.."

"Always find one another, I know you told me that" he said through his tears. They hugged each other again one more time. They all sat in a booth together, they weren't a family now, not without Emma.

"Henry how long has your dad been here" Snow asked worried to her grandson. "All night he didn't give up, and every time someone told him to rest or eat something he just ignored them" Henry exclaimed defeated and tired.

Snow walked over to where Neal was sleeping and touched his shoulder, he didn't wake she shook him "Neal". He shot up ready to tell off whoever woke him to tell them he would not rest until Emma was safe home. Then he saw it was Emma's Mother snow "Snow I am sorry I should have believed emma when she told me about Tamara" Neal looked at her almost in tears apologizing that she may never see Emma again after finally getting her back after 28 years apart.

Mary Margaret looked at the man Emma loved, and saw on his face regret, love, hopelessness, pain, betral, and underneath a scared little boy who wanted and missed her daughter just as much as she does. She rushed to him and gave him a hug, they had something in common they didn't believe someone they loved and now they are in danger.

They separated and Neal began " All night I have thought of ways to find Emma, since the search parties were coming back empty" Snow and David started to listen to him wanting to know. "I have tried ever option except one.. My Father" Neal waited for their reaction to object, but it didn't come they wanted Emma back so much they didn't even care what it cost them. "Okay let's go, Neal are you sure you want to ask your father" The truth is that he really didn't especially after this morning with the kiss my boot incident but he wanted to find Emma no matter what it took. "I don't care as long as I find Emma, I will find Emma, I will always find her" He stormed out of the diner heading toward the pawn shop. Snow and Charming's eyebrows shot up, they knew what that phrase meant in their family. They asked Red to watch henry, who didn't want to stay but after Red persuaded him by promising to show him the meat looker with wolf marks all over it, which did the trick. They followed Neal to the Dark one's Shop.

* * *

They followed Neal into Golds shop, the bell sounded. Gold came from behind the curtain with a clearly not lacey but Belle. He looked to them sadly because he knew what had happened, especially when he saw his sons face.

"They have Emma Papa, and we need your help in any way you can" Bae stepped up to his father begging with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bae, I can't help you because where ever they are is protected by something that blocks magic" There faces dropped. "However, I can use a mirror to see where Emma is and what is going on, but not a location. I'm sorry" he lead them to the back room where a big mirror was that was as tall as a person's height.

He waved his hand over it to activate it. "for the person you wish to appear on the screen you must share a memory with that person to see them" Gold looked to the three, trying to see who would volunteer. "I'll do it, I know the exact memory, I want to use" Neal said to his father, he went up to the mirror and touched it. Memories of them in Portland and when they first meet came up on the mirror and then in a flash they disappeared and showed.. "Emma"


	4. The Info and the rescue party

Neal POV:

When I saw Emma lying there on the ground knocked out in what appeared to be holding cell of some sort I lost it. How could I have been so blind to not see Tamara was lying to me about everything, all this time she didn't love me. But one person did and maybe even now. Emma. We all didn't believe her and now, now she is in a hell, that they all could have stopped but didn't now they are trying to rescue her. It hit Neal then and there' what if she didn't want to be rescued by them, what if when they rescued her she wouldn't forgive them' he didn't know but one thing was certain they were going to rescue her even if it kills them. Snow quickly looked away knowing that this was my fault, my baby girl was locked up somewhere getting tortured like some test subject. She started thinking ' I should have listened to her and none of this would have happened she would be home safe in my arms sleeping after having hot coco with cinnamon. My sweet Emma why do terrible thing always happen to her, hasn't she been through enough'.

"Emma" Neal walked closer to the mirror and put his hand on it as if trying to touch her, as if he could but all he felt was the cool glass. Snow couldn't look she turned around right into charming who hugged her. " Papa how does she look" Neal asked worry in his eyes. "If she was normal she would have died already from that infernal machine. but that being right there is far from normal is true love, the savior the most powerful and beautiful being in the universe, so powerful she out matches even the dark one" They stood there dumbfounded and shocked, Emma the most powerful being in the universe.

"What does that mean for her" Snow asked wanting to know everything about her daughter wanting to know what it meant for her. " She has duty, that she can't ignore. A destiny. One separate from the curse's prophecy." They all just listened taking everything in. "A child born of True Love, destined to defeat any threat balancing the world ,rid all evil from the universe itself by spreading love and happiness as they go" He finally finished, they all were quiet and nothing was said.

"Why her" Neal said as if begging a higher being then his father. "Because son she has the purest soul ever known. Even though she went through hell and back, she still stayed pure all this time" Rumple looked to Snow and Charming with a knowing look on his face.

"You know don't you" he said calmly their head shot up "Yes, she wrote a little about it. What does death is your gift mean" they did not want him to that question afraid they would not like the answer.

"That is for you too figure out, even I don't fully understand" he shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

While Emma started to wake up, she had no idea where she was all she knew was it was cold and she felt like her got my soul sucked out of me. It appeared to be a cell which reminded her of being in jail, wow the irony of right now. She scoffed. She saw there was a cot there and no pillow and no blanket. 'Great man it is freezing in here'. Emma started to become more aware of where she was, Emma walked up to the door trying to get out, it wouldn't budge. She sunk to the floor giving up for now trying to get my bearing of the situation. She started to think' I'm stuck in a cell room, with no way out, I have a cot no pillow, no blanket what could I use to get out of here. Her cellphone, Emma took it out of her pocket quickly and dialed Mary Margaret, hoping to god she picked up right away.

Mary Margaret's phone rang and Emma's ringtone sounded. She snatched the phone from her pocket and answered as quickly as humanly possible.

"Emma sweetheart do you know where are you" she asked almost in tears as she put the phone on speaker.

"I don't know, its ca-cold and I can't stop sh-shaking, so so cold" Emma said drained and trying not to sound scared at the moment to scare her mother. Neal rushed to talk into the phone" Emma were trying to find you, don't think for a second that we are not, you got to fight, survive" Neal talked to emma trying to give the hope, hope to fight.

"I'm scared, why am I here I don't even..what happened one minute I was in your room again looking and ran out getting chased and then I fell that's all I remember" Emma was in tears and waited for a response.

"Emma where are you what does it look like" Snow was trying to get answers so she could find her

"Um-it's a room kinda like a cell with a door that locked and the wall look like they are made of some sort of metal" Emma started feeling tired again, but then she heard it they knew she was on the phone and were headed her way. In through the vent Greg inserted sleeping gas to make emma sleep so that when they went in she couldn't fight.

"They're coming, I have to make this quick" Emma was rushing to tell her goodbye.  
"I love all of you henry,Neal, Dad, Red, Granny, the dwarfs, and especially you mom" snow was in tears knowing this was the probably the last time she going to talk to her daughter. They were putting the keys in the locks.

"I don't have much time is gold there" he replied "yes, Miss. Swan" she took a deep breath. "Gold I figured it out and I'm okay, I'm okay" she said with a shaky breath.

Neal couldn't take it. "Emma. Emma listen and listen good don't say goodbye, I love you, I will find you" he was said hurriedly

"I love you too Neal, always have and always will" Emma was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"The hardest part about any world is to live in it" Emma fell asleep finally and dropped her phone.  
They heard the phone drop to the ground with thud.

"**Emma**,**EMMA**" Snow was screaming into the phone to see if her daughter was all right think for the worse. Greg and Tamara came into the room. Tamara grabbed the phone off the ground.

"Oh don't worry the savior is just knocked out,You won't find her and you never will" she put the phone to her chest to block out Greg's voice but they heard everything he said. " Reinforcements are here and they brought the tools, bring her "Tamara hung up and then on the line. Static.

Snow sunk to the ground phone forgotten, they were going to start hurt her baby now and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her heart literally felt as if it was being crushed.

* * *

"**We have to find the Savior NOW, and give her this**" he held up a ring that had 'Savior' engraved in fancy writing.

"What is that exactly" David asked curious as to why a band of metal was so important in finding his daughter. "This, this ring isn't an ordinary ring obviously. This ring in particular belongs to the savior on their finger it is the most powerful weapon which activate their full abilities, on any other person it is a metal band with fancy writing on it. I wanted to give it to Emma last time she was here but didn't think she was ready for it yet. But since a threat has appeared the Savior is needed, we cannot waste time" Gold whispered to the ring _**'Find the Savior'** _the ring floated out of his hand and out the window they followed it. They were going to find Emma and people were going to pay for messing with '_True Love'_.


	5. The Tourture

" Reinforcements are here and they brought the tools, bring her "Tamara hung up. Tamara exited the cell and met with Greg in the hall way, they walked to the room functioning as an office. Tamara picked up the phone

"How close are you to the town"Tamara asked the group. "Very close just passed the border now" He answered. "Did you bring everything needed" Tamara asked with a hint of aggravation. "Is it true you captured 'The Savior'" He asked not believing it scoffing.

"Of course we did we wouldn't waste your time if we didn't" Tamara was proud defending her and Greg. "Oh really, she didn't put up a fight or have interference from 'THEM'" Tamara was getting pissed, and couldn't wait to tell them off when they got there. "She couldn't fight much because she doesn't have her full powers, or even trained to use the ones she already has" Tamara hated talking to Rivers. "Just get here Rivers" and she hung up.

"Greg they are in town headed our way go let them in the back way and help with the gear" Tamara asked him. "When they get the data at the home office and see that we took out the most famous magical creature we will be rich babe" he smiled to her embraced her, she kissed him then he ran off to help them.

Greg walked down the corridors to the back entrance opened the door and walked out. A truck and a regular car approached the Cannery's back entrance. The men and women came out of the cars and started to unload the gear. Greg approached them "It's about time you showed up, did you bring everything we requested" he stared at him. "Of course we did, so were is the savior Emma Swan being held, we want to begin quickly and then head back" Greg hushed him quickly. "Quiet are you crazy I can't tell you out in open. People are looking for her day in and day out they could be listening, I will show you the way" he signaled to the rest of the group to follow him and Greg they entered the building.

Greg was right people were looking for the Savior Friends, Family, Allies, queen snow and King David's guards, and the seekers...

* * *

Greg led them to where Tamara was in the office. "Rivers was your trip here bumpy" Tamara asked him innocently "No it wasn't" he answered quickly "THEN WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG, this is the savior we are talking about she can only be contained for so long without escaping" He shrunk back in fear of her tone "were sorry we won't waste any more time. Where is she being held" Tamara extended her arm to signal for him to follow her. They walked down the hallway to Emma's cell, Tamara open the slid panel open he looked in.

There he saw a blonde women lying down on the floor with her hand stretched out, knocked out cold, for a second it looked as if she was dead but then you saw the slow breathing of her chest going up and down. Tamara closed it quickly in his face he stood back, He looked to Tamara and Greg then snapped his fingers to one of his People who carried a folder. He opened it and Read . "Emma Swan (Orphan to state of Maine), age 28 , blonde hair ,green Hazel eyes with a small hint of blue, Daughter of Prince Charming and Snow white, Realm: Enchanted forest, Title:Savior of the Realms; looks like it is her Prep her and bring her into the room so we can start" He walked away with his men.

Greg went into the cell he picked up Emma off up the ground undressed her, he put her in a white shirt and white pants, placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her to the room Rivers requested. When he wheeled her in everyone was quiet, but all but stared at her; Emma laid there looking peaceful. "Place her standing up chained to the wall " he instructed they picked Emma up off the stretcher and placed her into chains. Which woke Emma up from her slumber she slowly opened her eyes "Who the hell are you, where am I, LET ME GO" she pulled at the chains around her wrist which were bolted to the wall. "my, my with the questions Emma" Emma looked at him wide-eyed.

"How the hell do you know my name" she started shaking, she wasn't threatened by the man at all. He looked her up and down "I know everything about you Emma, you are here because we need information from you to give rid of all your kind ,it's what we do" Emma started to get angry "Who are you exactly" Emma looked at him and everyone else in the room who had sunglasses on and trench coats, they looked like secret service but she knew for a fact they weren't.

"We are called the The Council, a group of people you should fear" He said fierce in her face. "I am not afraid of you people"Emma countered back. "You should be" He walked across the room to something ;Rivers wheeled over a tray of tools and note-book. He picked up a surgeon's knife Emma paled "You see Emma I am going to ask you a couple of question and you will answer them, and if you don't you will be punished" he tilted his head"Okay good lets start".

"Where is the ring Savior" Emma was scared she didn't know the answer and if she didn't answer than they would hurt her. "What ring" Emma mustered he looked very unhappy. "THE RING" he screams in her face"I don't know what you're talking about" she cries. He took the knife and cut her arm which causes Emma to scream out in pain. "WHERE IS THE RING" He screams in furry to her. "I don't KNOW" She screams back he cuts her again and then stops.

"Fine don't tell us, it will just get worse from here. Do you remember when you were three you were a happy little girl with a mommy and Daddy" He asks mockingly to her. Emma holds off tears "Yes, they had their own kid and brought me back" she said to him expressionless.

"Shame what happened to them" Emma's head shot up. "What happened" she wanted to know if they were all right. "Oh you didn't know. Aw they were found shot dead in their home, and their child was sent into foster care just like you. POOR. PATHETIC. ORPHAN. EMMA" she shot forward trying to hurt him, but to no avail. Emma hung there defeated she started up trying to fight just like Neal said 'Fight Emma, live'. "Why did you do it kill them, they were just nice people" Emma said softly.

"They didn't tell us where YOU were, and **we did what we do to people who don't answer us**" he near yells. He takes a lighter and brings it against Emma skin, she hisses in response.

"Why are you doing this to me, I haven't done anything to you" Emma screams at him. "Because" he make air quotes "Emma Swan. Savior" he lowers his hands and get in Emma's face "Magic its Unholy". He signal to a group of guys in the shades over to Emma.

They started beating Emma, which goes on for what feels like hours they start beating her head in. Rivers goes to one side of the room and produces a syringe, which had a big needle. He went over to Emma's arm and stuck it in squeezing the tracking device in. They continued to beat her a guy hit her in the head with a huge bat; Emma was about to pass out from the pains, they burned her ,cut her, they shattered Emma Swan.

Before that happened she saw Greg come into the room "That's ENOUGH RIVERS she obviously doesn't know anything about the ring, if you keep going at this rate she will be dead before we even get what we want from her" he yanked Rivers away from Emma who had tears dripping down her face. "She is still human" he said with a soft voice feeling a little bad for Emma.

He motioned to the people "Take her back to her cell" They unchained her, Emma didn't fight back because she didn't have the strength anymore.

They pushed her in her cell and locked the door; Emma went on her stomach so she didn't feel as much pain from the cuts and burns done on her back. The same thing went on for another day full of torture but today. Today they finally shattered her. When she got taken back to her cell she heard from the guard walkie-talkie that there was something going on outside in the cannery, but Emma couldn't tell what she was going into shock from the pain.

In her head Emma was going over her moments with her family everyone she loved her son Henry , Neal her love, and Her parents. She did the only thing she could she sobbed for everything the pain, the people she loved, she wanted to go HOME but NOBODY WAS THERE ANYMORE. Before Emma finally passed out she thought she heard the people she loved but then again she was imagining things...or was she.


	6. The Rescue

Snow and David called in everyone they knew to go and retrieve Emma, they had no idea who they were dealing with here and wanted to be ready. They went to Grannies to gather everyone up, basically the whole town wanted to help find the Savior which was a shock to the Charmings. They saw in the people who Emma was a ray of sunshine to them who saved them their 'Savior' and everyone wanted to pitch in to help. They all met up with Gold and Neal on main street. Neal was leading the Rescue with Rumple "All right everyone we are here for one thing and one thing only to find Emma 'The savior'; this world's people have taken her and we are going to get her back, is everyone with me" Everyone cheered at what Neal said.

Snow and Charming stepped up to Neal "Do you truly love her" they asked curious with hope in their eyes. Neal looked at them with tears in his eyes "**_Always_**" he said to them then walked away toward his father. Everyone was there from storybrooke all the people Emma had helped in time since she arrived in town with her little bug.

She brought hope to the people a light, a ray in a sea of darkness. As Neal made his way through the crowd he saw these people to find his Emma; Her parents, Regina, Rumple, Archie, The Fairies, Red, Granny, Pinocchio, Henry, Himself, Belle, Mulan, Aurora, Philip, and Many more following down the block. When he got to his father finally he smiled in gratitude; "Thank you papa" he hugged him tightly then let go. Rumple stared at his son and then everyone "This is family" Bae nodded his head.

"Before we head off I would like everyone to know that we are following a ring to find Emma, when we get there we will call in the signal if we need help,there will be fighting so everyone should have a weapon and be ready" Rumple yelled to the crowd addressing them. They all agreed and raised there weapons to signal to him they were ready. "All right let's go" Rumple took out the ring and said "**Find the Savior**" it flew off in the sky. They all followed it; it led them to the one place no one suspected to look 'The Storybrooke Cannery'.

* * *

Everyone stayed hidden at the docks not trying to give up their location they would have used magic to enter but then again they magic proofed the place they would have to do this the hard way; Snow stayed at David's side, Neal was with his father and Belle, henry stayed behind with reinforcements and especially because they didn't want him to get hurt. Regina was there as well she knew what it was like to be electrocuted by just Greg and Tamara but now Emma was in there with more of the people Tamara and Greg were mentioning doing god knows what to her; Regina felt deeply bad for her Step-Granddaughter who always tried to convince everyone else that she was trying to change this time, that she wanted to be apart of their family and be loved. 'All she did was help people even ,if they didn't deserve it" Regina looked at her step-daughter with a look of reassurance that she was on her side now and how sorry she felt for her daughter.

They watched from a distance that people in dark grey trench coats with briefcases exited through the back entrance on their way to grab a smoke outside. They foolishly left the back door open; this was their time to strike the first person to stand was David "NOW" everyone came out from their hiding place and charged at the building catching the council's off guard. They finally got into the building after a couple of minutes, people were running around fighting and some council's were trying to escape. Snow, David, Neal, Rumple, Belle, and Regina made their way through the hallways .

"HELLO SOMEONE IS ANYBODY THEIR LET ME OUT" they turned to there right to a cell they found keys on the wall on a hook. Unlocking the door the person ran out with wild eyes looking everywhere for Tamara and Greg, then he noticed them people he knew to his surprise and there's he hugged them especially regina. "Thank you so much they locked me in there three days ago, and then two days ago I started to hear ..." he started to stare of looking very sad as if he would never be cheerful again.

"HOOK what did you hear" Snow asked him with fearful eyes, Hoping what she suspected was wrong. Charming started to think in his head ' no it couldn't be not his Emma'. When hook didn't respond that's when David started to get angry "WHAT DID YOU HEA.." Charming demanded tears in his eyes. "Emma . It was awful, I heard cries,screams, pleas, yelling, it was torture just listening. I still can't get them out of my head" He said not even looking at them, he looked helpless and lost. Snow put her hands over her mouth to control her sobbing which was no use, Charming pulled her into his arms where she broke down for the third time since Emma was taken. Regina and even gold shed a tear, when Neal heard this he sobbed as well "Baelfire it's all right we will find her and put who ever did this to justice" he set from then on to find the people who caused Emma that pain. "We have to Find her, and then find Tamara and Greg" Gold spoke out now they all agreed, they ran down the hallways together with hook.

He led them to the office room Greg and Tamara were using, when they got there Greg and Tamara were grabbing the Data that they had already as quickly as they could and were trying to escape. They stopped at the door and waited for the right time to strike; Tamara was rushing around she pulled out her walkie talky "Get the Savior out of here .I don't care if you get hurt getting there we have to leave now and take her" the henchman on the walkie talky responded "Even if we moved her through the fighting her condition will worsen and she will die" Tamara snarled "You know what I will do it myself" she went to leave and exited the door. They followed her to where Emma was , she didn't even notice; two doors down from Emma She retrieved keys from her pocket and reached to put the key in but before she could, Snow tackled her to the ground with an arrow at her throat "What did you do to my DAUGHTER" snow said with a deadly look in her eyes, she was one second away from running her through. Charming picked up the keys from Tamara and kicked away the taser device in her hand.

"Oh look who showed up, her mommy and Daddy tried to save her after all, your too late" she said to them with a snarl and a laugh. When she said that Neal kicked in her in the face. "I trusted you Tam and you come here and hurt people I care about, Emma was right about you, I should have believed her. get out of this town and never comeback or harm anyone ever again" Neal said to his Ex fiancé. Tamara got up shrugged on her jacket fixing her self, Greg came running up behind her telling her they had to go and regroup with the others.

"This isn't over we will destroy the savior if it is the last thing we do" Then she ran with Greg never looking back, but she was right the council will be back and this time the savior will be ready.


	7. The Shattered Swan

They watched as Tamara ran with Greg fleeing the crime scene, but it didn't take back the crime they did who lied in the cell nearby. As they were watching Tamara and Greg flee Neal took the keys from David hand which made everyone turn around; Neal walked down two cells he felt drawn to a single cell particular Emma's. He lifted the keys up to the lock and inserted them with a huge click; he slowly opened the door. He walked in slightly and when he saw her lying there he lost it he crumpled against the wall of the cell slowly falling not believing it sobbing. Snow and Charming walked in too they saw their baby there lying still after searching for two days. Two days that's all it took to do this and they couldn't do anything to stop it; Snow fell to the ground so did charming their little girl Emma. Why. Regina saw Emma and she covered her hand over her mouth to stop sobbing Hook held her as she cried into his shoulder. Rumple cried as well but not much he saw what was done to Emma and he cried, Belle sobbed as loudly as snow and Regina she held onto Rumple tightly.

Neal crawled over to Emma, he flipped her over so she was on her back; he held her close to him cried while rocking her holding her tight. His tears dropped of his face and onto Emma's. "I'm so sorry Em's" he cried "I wanted to find you so much, and I was too late I failed you" he put his head against her cold one.

Snow moved over to her child she cupped Emma's face in her hand looking her over, she looked asleep even peaceful but she wasn't in there. Snow kissed Emma on the head hoping it would wake her up with true loves kiss, she looked back at her daughter it didn't work Emma was still gone; snow sobbed into Emma's body "Emma momma loves you, daddy loves you". Charming went over to his baby girl, he went to her forehead and kissed her as well, it didn't work either. Rumplestilskin walked over to his son and sat down next to him, He conjured up Emma's baby blanket and gave it to snow and Charming. Snow took it with shaky hands and touched it admiring it all over, then placed it over Emma's body only showing her face. Regina and Hook went over to the Savior, Regina took one of Emma's hand in her own and kissed it. Hook just stared at her 'Swan' he wished he had saved her just like he wished he saved all the lost boys on Neverland from the Shadow.

Neal was still holding onto Emma tightly but not too tight, he held her fully in his arms. He shed one finally tear which fell upon Emma's face, the tear shimmered on Emma's face making a bright glow surround her body. Everyone eyes were on Emma as she glowed in Neal's arms and then it receded from once it came until it was a tear again. Neal went to her wrist trying not hurt her more than she was. He found a pulse "I found a pulse but it's very faint it might not last long we have to hurry we can still save her. David looked toward Neal he nodded; David took Emma from Neal's arms and carried her, "Regina can you send us to the hospital quickly Please" he begged her with a quickness with pleading eyes. Regina waved her hand and soon they were out side the hospital; David ran in with everyone on his tail.

"I NEED HELP QUICKLY MY DAUGHTER IS DYING SAVE HER PLEASE" they rushed over a stretcher and David place her on it. A bunch of Nurses swarmed Emma "What happened" "She got kidnapped and we just found her after two days, we have no idea what they did to her" David said to them ,as they wheeled her down to the exam room. They all followed her snow took Emma by the hand as they rolled her down the hallway "Emma listen to me sweetheart, don't leave us please" snow was still crying. They went down the hallway they could see the double doors when they reached them Emma's hand slipped from snows and was limping off the side of the stretcher. "I'm sorry you can't go pass this point" a couple of nurses stopped the group. Everyone went to sit down but not snow she went to the reception desk "Hi my daughter was brought in just moments ago, do you know how long until someone will tell us something. Anything." Snow all but begged the woman." I will let Doctor Whale know" Snow looked grateful to her "Thank you" before she could Walk away the receptionist said "I hope the Sheriff makes it, she didn't deserve what happened to her at all" Snow nodded to her then walked to the waiting room, sat down next to charming and did what she could only do now. Wait.

* * *

They wheeled her into the exam room. They hooked her up to machines Whale heard Emma was brought in and went to help immediately, the heart monitor flat lined "She has cuts and burns, her brain probably has damage, her ribs are broken. She coded get the paddles" A nurse ripped open Emma's shirt and put pads down, Whale charged the paddles and put it on Emma's chest "Clear" he felt for a pulse. "Come on" he tried again still nothing.

Ten minutes went by "Come on Emma, don't give up now" they tried again then her heart started again with a steady beat,Whale sighed happily. Emma's eyes were fluttering open she saw whale and noticed her surroundings. "Where was I. Where was I" Emma said grabbing onto him to make sure he was real. "Hey it's okay you had an accident, Everything is going to be fine you're at the hospital" she was still grabbing onto him,Emma looked at him scared for her life. Whale took a syringe and put into Emma's arm. "It's okay Emma, relax, sleep" Emma slowly closed her eyes again and let him go.

"Her head got some hemorrhaging she needs surgery quickly, let's go" he motioned to the nurses to wheel her out of the exam room into the operating room.

* * *

They finally finished after 11 hours of work they finished surgery and the testing; Whale was relieved that Emma was going to be okay. She was still sleeping from the drugs, and was going to live; he finally went to the waiting room to talk to them. When he reached the waiting room he immediately saw Snow,David,Regina, Gold,Belle,Ruby,Henry, Granny,The dwarfs, and Neal. Snow noticed him right away she shot up he slowly walked over to them with a grim look on his face. They noticed this and were frightened, Henry saw Dr. Whale and stood up quickly too; he was wiping tears from his face .

"How's my mom" he asked frightened he looked to Emma's parents they understood. Neal took henry to sit down again and talked to him while he held him close until he fell asleep. Snow and David followed Whale down the corridor to an exam room to talk ;"I am going to be honest with you on everything that happened because I have the feeling you would want to know. I didn't want henry to hear this for a reason that he will get nightmares" Snow and David nodded to Whale to continue, he turned on a viewing board. "Her heart stopped she was gone for more than 10 minutes without a heartbeat we were eventually able to revive her and when we did she woke up,She grabbed at me to probably make sure I was real, and kept repeating asking "Where she was. I had to knock her out again to rush her into surgery." Snow clutched David hand tight for strength, Emma was dead but they saved her.

Whale put up brain scans, and x-rays "In the results on the scans we found that 60% of her body is covered in cuts, bruises, burns. I have no idea what they did to her but we found this while in operation for her cerebral hemorrhaging, it seems to be a tracking device we turned it off so it should be non transitive, she has broken ribs and bones which will heal given time or magic" He stared at them snow would be crying but she ran out of tears hours ago. "Can we see her" he said almost begging in a whisper. "She's in room 815 still sleeping from the surgery, she might wake up soon, if you need anything call my pager or phone. When Emma wakes up send the nurses for me" he left them there going to help people who were injured during the rescue.

They walked to Emma's room not bothering to go get everyone else, they needed to be with their daughter alone; it had been a long two days and after what happened today. David walked up to the door and turned the handle; there she was lying there only this time her chest was going up and down.

Snow went to Emma's side and sat down and took her hand. She started rubbing circles in her palm; she didn't want to relive the moment when Emma's hand slipped from hers she wasn't letting go. David went over to his daughter and brushed back her hair from her face, he got a clear view of the bandage around her head from the surgery. They were finally with Emma again, only problem was she wasn't awake. So they waited.

* * *

David shortly went to the waiting room to get everyone; Neal went up to him very quickly. "How is she, hows Emma" he asked fear in his voice. "She um, is sleeping she had surgery for the damage they did to her brain,She had internal bleeding but Whale managed to stop it. 60% of her body is covered in cuts,burns,bruises plus her ribs and some bones are broken, they did all they could now it's up to Emma now" he looked at everyone in the group trying to avoid telling them she was dead for 10 minutes . Neal got straight to the point "what aren't you telling us" he stared at David, David saw Neal wasn't going to let it go. "Her heart stopped, she was dead for ten minutes. Then she just came back on her own" he said to them; Neal put his hands over his mouth just like when he found out about henry in New York.

"Papa can you heal her, Please" he asked his father. "Of course Bae but I can only heal her body not her head. Head injuries are beyond magic and if I tried there's a risk of her not remembering anything" he nodded to his father than made his way to David.

"I want to see her David" he looked to Emma's father "I need to see her" he pleaded with him he led everyone to Emma's room. Neal picked up Henry over his shoulder, he put his head in the crock of his father's neck still sleeping with dried tears on his face,Regina brushed the hair out of henry's face while walking.

Gold knew where Emma was exactly which made him feel bad that she was deprived of peace especially the journey she has to soon make. They opened the door slowly to snow and Emma; Emma was still sleeping Neal put henry down in another chair and went over to Emma. He took her other hand "I'm sorry Emma, it should have been me" he put his lips on her forehead. Gold went over to Emma and put his hand above her body it glowed purple then it was over, there was no change in Emma.

Later on after everyone left a nurse looked to Mary and David and smiled sympathetically , she went over to Emma's I.V and put in more drugs for the pain. Snow stroked Emma's hair to calm her and let her know,her mom and Dad were there with her and she was safe.

The nurse nodded to them and she left the room; "Do you want to go home David I'm going to stay here with her" Snow looked toward her husband. "No, I'm staying too, she would want us both here when she wakes up" they sat in chairs next to Emma's bed and stayed with her all night protecting her, because no one was going to harm her ever again and they would make sure of it.


	8. The Awaking Emma?

Mary Margaret was dreaming, but she didn't know it; she was in a car with Emma but she was a little girl with pink tails. "Are we going to the store mommy" Emma asked her mother smiling. "Yes, sweetheart, then we are going to see daddy" she smiled at her daughter. They stopped at a light "Daddy says he is better at the sword than you mommy" Snow starts giggling at her little girl. "Did he now, huh" she starts tickling Emma, then Emma starts tickling "Emma mommy's driving" Emma looks disappointed her mommy never has time for much anymore because daddy and her work at the station. "We never have fun anymore, you just go to work everyday and leave me with Aunt Red" Emma looks at snow upset. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" Emma smiles quickly. Snow pulls up to the turn lane and turn the wheel to turn "Come on" she looks out the window, she see a car rush up behind her. The car hits the back of the truck, and moves it in the middle of the road forward. "Emma you all right" Snow looks to Emma, she looks out the window behind Emma's head and sees big lights "Mom" snow looks one more time to her daughter then the car is spinning then its dark.

* * *

"**EMMA!**"

Snow wakes up in a flash looking around frantically, she reminds herself it was just a dream, David see's his wife "Are you all right" she shakes her head yes. Snow scoot closer in her chair to Emma's bedside and takes her hand in hers, which immediately slowly grips hers snow sighs in relief. David notices his wife's expressions he knew she had a dream that emma died and she wanted reassurance that she really was there with them.

There was a knock on the door Neal came in with three coffee's and flowers; he gave the coffee to David and went straight to Emma's other bedside he watched her sleeping which was good because then if he was here when she was awake then she would ask questions. Snow picked up a vase from the bedside table and gestured to the flowers, Neal handed them over and she put them in a vase next to the bed. He smiled and laughed for a quick second remembering the time when he stole emma flowers and she tossed them out the window of the bug while he was driving.

"What's so funny Neal" snow asks him wondering about why he was laughing at Emma in bed. He looked toward her "No not like that, I just remembered when I first got her flowers. She um tossed them out the window while I was driving the bug down the highway in Portland" David and Mary Margaret didn't know much about Emma and Neal " You mean Emma's bug" when he heard that he laughed. "She still has huh. You know it was actually my car. I um stole it from this guy who was drunk, he was pretty easy to pick pocket" They just listened as he went into his story.

"I drove to Portland in the middle of the night and passed out in the backseat, I started to wake up the car was in motion I noticed someone was stealing the car I stole I jumped up from the backseat scaring her and I said impressive but you could have just asked me for the keys. She went through a red light while I was talking to her and we got pulled over, I managed the cop to let us off with a warning by make her pretend to be my girlfriend I was teaching stick and then I asked her for drinks and the rest was well...history. We started to work as a team like Bonnie and Clyde stealing from connivence stores across the country trying to get by. She was amazing at strategy and coming up with distractions; One time when we were in a connivence store she pretended to be pregnant I stole her a key chain, then a guy came in the store behind me and saw I was stealing so she pretended to be in labor and we got away" he stared at Emma laughing. "She still wore it when we met again in Manhattan she ripped it off and gave it back, I want to give it back to her but didn't get the chance. I keep it on me actually he reached in his pocket and took it out. When he showed it them they knew that it was Emma's sawn pendant she wore, but didn't notice that she no longer wore it.

Neal went over to the table with the flowers and put the necklace next to it for Emma,"I have to go meet henry at Regina's house, then to lunch call me if anything changes with her" Neal looked to Emma again, he went over to her forehead and placed a kiss upon it, then ran out the door. Snow knew love when she saw it and Neal and Emma definitely have it.

* * *

8 weeks later:

She was in a coma.

Emma was in a coma, Dr. Whale said they didn't know when she would wake up. Neal and Henry, Snow and Charming visited everyday to see her;Holding her hand hopping that she would wake up eventually.

He saw her because he needed to know that she was still breathing, still alive.

Snow was depressed, she was never at the apartment, it always reminded her of Emma too much. David was sad too he would stay in the station doing paperwork for Emma and acted as Sheriff again.

Snow went to go see red her best friend to get her mind off things. She walked into the diner and sat in her and Emma's spot and waited, soon Red came over and sat across from Snow with a hot chocolate with cinnamon and slightly pushed it towards her.

"You know I can't drink that Red" Snow said not looking at the beverage on the table which was steaming.

"Snow why not,Emma wouldn't want you like this she would tell you to have a drink" Snow looked to Red with slight unshed tears in her eyes. "They said that she won't wake up, and all we could do was wait. She didn't deserve this Red after everything she has been through why can't it ever be enough" Snow started crying, Red stood up and gave her a huge hug.

She went home to the quiet apartment,when she got through the door David was asleep on the couch. When Snow got closer she noticed a file on the coffee table she picked it up thinking David brought home some paperwork. But then she noticed it wasn't it had Emma's name on the panel; she opened it.

On the inside was news articles 'Baby found on side of road by seven-year old boy' and 'No lead on Dead-beat parents' Snow moved them out of the way. There were was papers with Emma's name on it, papers from different schools,Foster reports,hospital records and more. The school reports showed

_Emma Swan _

_Age:10_

_The child is shy keeps to self, lacks friends,probable PTSD, believes in Fairy Tales as if they were true. I tried consulting with the child, then one day she gave it up. The child no longer believes in anything happy, lost hope in finding a family._

Snow stopped reading, Emma believed in Happy Ending then someone smashed it and was lost. She finally knew she was an orphan and that there was no hope in finding her parents. Snow bit back tears as she read on in medical reports Emma has had broken bones, bruises, cuts,malnutrition on multiple accounts mostly cases of abuse from foster parents. She was about to put down the folder and close when she saw peeks of a photo's in between papers; A picture of her little girl sitting down in pink tails badly done and in clothes that looked like they didn't fit her, but no the less it was her baby girl she got to see what Emma looked like. She was a perfect mix of me and Charming, she had some of my mother in her and if she had brunette hair she would look just like me when I was her age. She had to show David this.

"David wake up" David shot up from the couch and saw snow there holding something. "Charming look at our little girl" She passed the photo to David as soon as he saw the photo he cried silent tears. Snow hugged him as they stared at the photo well into the night until they went to bed. Snow took the photo and put it in a picture frame next to their bed and fell asleep in her husbands arms.

* * *

Emma has no idea what is going on all she keeps hearing is monotone beeping as it got louder and louder, she tried to open her eyes but her head felt like someone hit it with a bulldozer. She doesn't remember how she got here all she knows is that she is in a bed with needles in her arms. Her mind flashes back to when they took blood from her and held her down on the table to get shocked. Emma shot up from her bed in a haze things started beeping and going haywire she ripped off the heartbeat monitor wire and the I.V. out of her arm. She moved sluggishly out of her room down the hall,she heard people talking and yelling but it was muffled '_**Dr. Whale Code BLUE. CODE BLUE**_' Emma ran down the hallways and out a door into the wood trying to get away from the people running after her.

Emma got into the forest and kept running she had no idea how fast she was running only that she was moving at a super top speed, she saw flashlights in the distance and an alarm from the building she ran from going off. She ran faster bumping into tree's trying to get away to be safe cutting her self dropping her hospital bracelet on the ground, her mind was a mess she wanted to run from the people chasing her.

Emma had no idea where she was going only one thing to get away she soon found herself at the docks, her vision was very blurry she was a building that smelled like sardines. She clutched her head falling on her knees;Her mind flashed to Electricity,pain, a group of men beating her, a creepy man with a knife, and a black women and white man.

She shook her head, she looked around she saw flash lights shine on her and she could hear people running toward her who sounded familiar '**EMMA!" Emma** looked behind her and shot up, she saw them and then began to run again, her mind was pulling her toward the docks.

Emma got close to the docks running she ran out of room to run, she climbed onto a boat and maneuvered through them expertly not knowing what she was doing. She dodged people hands as they tried to grab her she went back on the dock again, they backed her against the ledge of the end of the dock near the water they finally had her. They went to grab her again "BACK AWAY FROM ME" Emma stumbled and fell into the water on accident. They reached out to grab her hand as she fell, but it was too late.

* * *

Snow was awoken up from her sleep by the her and David cellphones going off at the same time. They shot up hoping it was Emma and she had woken up.

"Snow"

"David"

"It's Emma she woke up she's missing" Snow dropped her phone and David and her ran out the door cellphone's forgotten. They got into the truck and Charming floured it, they sped up to the hospital, they found Neal there with Red, Granny,Regina,Gold,and Hook. They ran into the doors the place was a mess papers were everywhere people were running all over the place. **"****Dr.**_** WHALE CODE BLUE. CODE BLUE"**_Whale ran up to them in a hurry.

"In the middle of the night alarms were going off in Emma's room her heartbeat increased, her brain activity was off the charts. Me and some nurses went to check her out but she was gone." They walked down to the security room,Leroy and Sleepy were there.

"Guys come look at this" They all looked toward the tiny screen as they watched Emma slowly wake up she was shaking and looked to be having a panic attack ,She ripped her I.V out and the heartbeat monitor of her finger. She heard the alarms and ran for it. She ran down corridors sluggishly people were chasing after her, she heard it quickly she made an escape out the door leading to the woods. The tape Ended.

"We have to Find let head out" They went to leave but "Wait" Neal said as he ran into Emma's room and retrieved the swan pendant. He held it out toward his father, who put it in his hand then it started to glow bright white.

"Lets go, we have to find her" They ran out the door with Neal in lead, as they ran the pendant glowed brighter. Neal put his hand up to signal them to stop "Wait a minute isn't this the way to the Cannery" Neal asked them they had grim expressions on their face.

Then a thought came to Snow's mind "Wait, this is just like the time David escaped from the hospital and went to the troll bridge. Henry said he was trying to find me because that is when he said he would find me" Snow looked to David with a bewildered look on her face, then they ran toward the docks.

David saw Emma stop in front of the cannery then clutch her head in pain going down on her knee's. "**Emma!" **They ran toward her, she must have heard them because she turned around she squinted her eyes then ran for the docks. People from the hospital showed up with the crew and was trying help get Emma, so they chased after her.

Emma got close to the docks running out of room to run, she climbed onto a boat and maneuvered around it expertly not knowing what she was doing getting away from the hospital staff. She dodged people hands as they tried to grab her she went back on the dock again, they backed her against the ledge of the end of the dock near the water they finally had her. David,Snow, Neal,and everyone were in front of Emma, this time snow went to grab Emma away from the dock's edge "BACK AWAY FROM ME" Emma stumbled and fell into the water on accident. They reached out to grab her hand as she fell, but it was too late.

Snow ran to the edge "EMMA!" David and Neal came up beside her. Neal took off his jacket and jumped into the icy cold water after the love of his life and mother of his child. "I don't see hr anywhere" Snow was shining her flashlight all round the water. Then they saw Neal he was carrying a body; "Emma" Neal swam to the dock holding onto Emma tightly. The hospital staff helped Neal and Emma out off the water, Neal laid her down on the dock snow came beside him with Charming.

"She's not breathing" Snow screamed shaking Emma to wake her up. Neal moved Snow aside and started to perform CPR on Emma. "One, Two,Three. Breath Baby. Come On." He blowed air into her lungs and pumped on her chest to expel the water from her lungs think about the time he said those word during their heist at the connivence store when she 'went into labor'. He kissed her one more time, Emma started coughing up water; she opened her eyes to him holding her face. Emma saw a blurry vision of Neal, but knew it was him "Neal" he smiled at her, finally she was awake weeks of sleeping she was here. Finally here with them. "I found you"Emma looked at him confused trying to clear her vision by looking around 'this can't be real'.

Snow and David came into Emma's vision, Emma looked around her confused 'they killed them, and I saw it with my own two eyes, how can they be alive. This must be a trick' she panicked then fainted. The Ambulance finally caught up to the search party, they put Emma on a stretcher Snow didn't keep her eyes off Emma the entire time. They loaded her in the back.

"Neal are you going to ride with Emma" Snow asked him wondering why he was getting in Golds car with Belle, Regina,and Red. "No, I will see her there, she needs you more now" he went in the car, Snow got in the back of the ambulance with Charming and Emma closing the door behind herself.

In the Ambulance Emma started freaking out that she was in a stretcher in her sleep, remembering her awful recent experiences in them. Snow went into mama bear mode and went to her daughter's side petting her hair and she started humming to Emma to calm her which worked immediately.

Snow looked toward her daughter and noticed one of her hand went limp off the stretcher, she went wide eyed she shot her hand to Emma's holding praying it gripped back this time, because she could not go through that again where Emma didn't grip back dead. Charming saw her expression knowing what she was thinking, he went to push back Emma's wet hair from her face.

Slowly the hand gripped back around Snow's, she sighed in relief looking to her little girl's hand in hers gripping still alive.

Charming rubbed snow's shoulder watching Emma the whole time watching her sleep peacefully, but this time Emma looked more relaxed than when she was in her coma.

They arrived at the hospital, the paramedics went to the back doors to get Emma out and in the hospital to be tested. As the back doors opened of the Ambulance Neal and Henry ran over to it, so did the rest of their family. They wheeled her in through the doors snow didn't let go of Emma's hand the entire time. Dr. Whale ran up to the stretcher with Emma's clipboard flipping pages checking emma quickly with a flashlight to test if she was out of her coma. They waited mostly Snow,Neal, and David for confirmation if Emma was fully out of her coma; he nodded his head to them happily.

"Bring her in her room for an exam, she has been on nothing but feeding tubes for weeks, plus she might have injured herself during her field trip" He ordered nurses, they wheeled Emma into her room with nurses crowding her;Everyone had to wait outside the glass doors to wait and watch them work on Emma.

Emma started to awaken again, but this time more calm. The nurses were setting up her I.V. and heartbeat monitor, to make sure everything is fine, with her physically. Emma was more aware of where she was , she reached out to Whale "Stop" she was trying to fight them. Whale stared at her worried about why she wouldn't want medical treatment, she looked frightened looking around trying to stop the nurses and him from touching her.

The nurses were having trouble so he went into the cabinet and produced a syringe to put her asleep, Whale watched as she stared to fall asleep. They saw the exchange between Emma and Whale she looked really scared when he approached her with the needle, he had to get two nurses to hold her down. After they were done Snow was getting worried Emma didn't even glance in their direction once or look for them, she fell asleep from the effects of the drug whale administered.

Whale finally came out of the room putting his hand on the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, "She is really strong. She got so scared when she saw the needle. She might need to see Dr. Hopper considering her abduction" he soon walked away from the them leaving them dumbfounded. Snow turned around to watch him walk away,snow looked toward the Emma room, where everyone else was looking, she saw as Emma slept. It was raining outside and Emma was crying in her sleep. Emma never cries.


	9. The tears

Emma just laid there in her tears sleeping, she wanted to be where they were where ever they were but that was impossible they were dead she saw it, they made her watch. They broke her when she was down.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_T__he next day Emma was starting to wake up in her cell, she was in pain but she has had worse growing up in the foster system will harden you like that. She tried to sit up a little, she managed to sit up a little but not much the bastard knew how to torture people he must have done it to other people before too. _

_I cannot let them get to me, if I let down my guard they will knock me down then I won't be able to get up again and fight. I need to find a way to escape that was obvious as much, next time they came to get her she would fight them I would be able to fight. Emma sat down to wait for something anything to happen so she can escape this prison. She closed her eyes for a minute recalling the conversation with Snow in the morning trying to tell her that Tamara was bad news._

_'I acted like a kid to her, she always bring out the child in me for some reason. She told me that she wanted to talk, I wanted to tell her that I had to leave soon but couldn't bring myself up too for some reason, thinking she would think I want to leave them. I really want more than anything to stay with them and never leave their side again, but I have to save people and save the people I love from dangers I will bring. I have to protect my family they are the only thing that keeps me going everyday for anything and everything I do. She wouldn't understand no one would what I went through being alone in this world day and day out people telling me, putting images in my head that since my parents left me on the side of the road then I was garbage nothing, just a person, a mistake to have that image in your head everyday of your life, hating them for being the cause in all my problems. Then to have it all be a lie, that I really was wanted and loved, loved so much. I can't blame them for any of it, or anyone and they all act as if they had been there the whole time with me growing up like they know my whole life story already. They don't know anything, and I can't tell them it will hurt them so much.'_

_Keys went into the lock on the cell door, Emma opened her eyes quickly. Two guys with sunglasses and trench coats took both of my arms dragging me from my cell. This was my chance to escape act even more weak then strike undetected. They were in the hallway when Emma struck, she stood up on her own and punched one guy quickly knocking him out, the other one started to fight her she fought him hard she was winning they guy fell to the ground. Emma walked slowly to door, the fight took a lot out of her, she saw an exit she picked up her pace then she felt electricity. She turned around and saw Tamara with one of those sticks Greg used on her the other day, only this time it was electrocuting her; Emma went down on her knees the two guard came beside Emma and took her by the arms again gruffly. T_

_They dragged her into a room, this time they tied her to a chair with handcuffs. Tamara came in shortly she walked slowly to Emma. "That was a close call , we would have missed you Emma" she said in a mocking laugh. She went up to Emma's ear "Your never getting out of here, your never going to see your family again" Emma started to get angry "I will find a way. Family always finds one another" she said to the bitch through clenched teeth. "You may find them, but who says they will be alive" she said quickly to Emma she knew she would get a reaction out of Emma, if the savior had no people to love it would cut off her reason to live making us break her even faster._

_"What Are YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT DID YOU DO" Emma shook in her chair trying to get up, from the restraints. She started glowing bright white angry ready to help her family, she was angry which was dictating her magic. Tamara saw this she went over to the corner of the room and wheeled over a TV with a DVD player, she put in the disk and the screen came to life. The first thing she saw was David he was underwater and was drowning "DAD" Emma really fought with the chair now she wanted to kill everyone in the room, he finally stopped moving in the water and started to fall. Emma started to cry, the camera came onto snow in the loft kitchen drinking sitting down reading her book, someone came up behind her and shot her. Emma was full-blown sobbing "MOM" she didn't care about Tamara anymore she ducked her head down trying to avoid watching the video. _

_Tamara pulled Emma's hair making her head go up and she was forced to watch as her mother slowly bled out on the floor in the apartment. She couldn't take it her parents were dead and she was an orphan again. When emma thought it was over it showed Neal and Henry in the yellow bug driving, they were in the middle of the road down main street when Neal went to stop for the light when he noticed the brakes have been cut. The car swerved then hit another car flipping it over two times until it landed finally but Neal and Henry were dead. Emma couldn't take it she shook her head trying to get out of Tamara's grip on her head, but she gave up. Tamara let go of her head, which hung down staring at the floor with no reason to want to lift there was no reason to fight anymore, she didn't even want to live. _

_Tamara backed away from Emma as she signaled for guards to take her back to her cell. Emma looked up at Tamara in tears "Just do it. Please Kill me" Emma begged her softly. Tamara grinned as big as can be the Savior was broken, "Bring her to the table" they dragged her following Tamara to another room. _

_Emma went on the table voluntarily without the guards forcing her, she didn't care anymore she wanted the pain to be over. Tamara pulled out her phone "Greg its done she wants to die" she said into the phone Emma didn't listen because nothing mattered anymore. Greg came into the room as quick as he could, he looked toward Emma with a look of almost sadness for her. Greg silently put on the wires on Emma's pulse points; "You know even though the people we love are gone, we find a purpose in life to make sure others don't suffer the same fate" before Emma could say anything he walked away, then the pain came and it was black again, but this time Greg's word sunk in and she found maybe something to fight for even for a little while._

* * *

David watched from the doors as Emma turned on her side and looked out the window looking so lost; he tried to comfort snow but her eyes were on their daughter the whole time. He walked over to Regina who was stroking henry's hair while he slept "Regina can you phone Dr. Hopper Emma may or may not need to speak with him. Please" she felt bad for them,she slowly got up and went to use her cellphone.

"Regina its late is everything all right. Did you use magic" he sounded as if he was getting up.

"No it's not I'm calling about Emma we need you to come to the hospital immediately"

"I'm on my way" he hung up in a hurry.

Archie arrived their five minutes later, he went over to Snow and David. "I'm so sorry for what has happened to your family and I am here to help in a way you need me" Archie told them sincerely, Snow had unshed tears in her eyes, David looked more worried for Emma. "It's Emma Whale said that she might need to talk to you. It has been too long since I have seen let alone talked to my daughter while she was awake" Snow looked to him begging to go in and get it over with so she can she her child.

"Of course, given the fact that Emma has been kidnapped" he asked unsure but they nodded in response, he hoped it wasn't' true. "Then she will probably have trauma, but given we are talking about Emma she will be fine"

Whale came back shortly, "When Emma woke up again in the exam room she asked me begging me to stop touching her" Whale said to Emma's parents grimly. Snow couldn't take the separation from her daughter any longer she took David by the arm towards Emma's room.

* * *

Snow and David walked over to Emma's bedside just like countless times before, the only difference this time was Emma was aware of what was happening around her she was awake.

Snow sat on the bed getting as close to Emma as she could, was crying in her sleep, snow reached her shaking hand to Emma's face and wiped away her tears off her cheek's just like in the nursery. Snow pushed Emma's hair out of her face and behind her ears very gently, Emma moved into snows touch immediately without even knowing it. Snow noticed emma shifting towards her touch, which brings her to start smoothing her daughter's hair needing to tell emma her mommy was here and she was safe.

Emma started talking in her sleep a little it started out as just gibberish then turned to soft words.

"I don't know" Emma said in whisper, snow and David listened to her just mainly to listen to Emma's voice after week of not hearing it. "What ring. I don't..." Emma started moving her head a little. Snow and David heard her, David gets up from the bed and phone's gold.

"Gold, Emma said something about the ring in her sleep" David didn't have to hang up because Gold appeared into the room in seconds.

"Are you sure she said the word ring not something else"

"I don't have a ring" Emma said softly in her sleep.

David looked over to Emma then back to him, Gold got the picture right away. "They must have high resources to have asked her about the ring. We have to cloak the town with a spell, they will be coming for her now they know where she is" Gold said sadly to them.

"Why would they want Emma" Snow asked worried for her child, and her family.

"Because she is the Savior, and whoever they work for wants her dead. They will just keep coming in numbers until they succeed they won't stop until someone does something about them" Gold looked toward Emma's frame.

"Out of the question, she is not going anywhere not anymore. Emma will not leave us we have been separated for far too long" Charming shouted at Gold.

"Charming"

Snow hastened him to stop shouting. They looked toward the bed, emma was moaning in her sleep from the noise of her father yelling. Snow and David slowly inched closer toward the bed and gold left the room to let the family be together. Snow gasped as she saw her daughter's eyes move under the her eyelids, the they slowly opened.

* * *

Emma slowly tried to open her eyes as the light seeped in them she closed them as quickly as humanly possible a shot of searing pain went through out her skull. There was immense pain but not as much when she first opened her eyes a little, she started to get her senses back she felt pain all over her body. She felt the sharp feeling of an I.V. in her arm and an oxygen tube under her nostrils. She started to hear the monotone of a beeping machine and some muffled voices. The smell of sterilization wafted into her nose, she knew that smell so many times she had to smell it growing up she knew she was in a hospital. Emma moved her head as much as she could, she tried to open her eyes again everything was really blurry.

Emma looked to her left and saw what she guessed as a machine, and I.V. and fluids on a pole. She looked to her sides a little trying to figure out what was going on and if Tamara and Greg or even Rivers let her go, or if she was dreaming. She closed her eyes trying to use all her energy to move anything, but all she got to move were her fingers.

Snow watched intently as Emma started to wake up, Emma slowly opened her eyes then quickly closed them she tried to move around a little. Snow moved closer to her little girl, waiting for her fully wake up after week and weeks of waiting for her to do as such. Snow sat down on Emma's hospital bed and reached for her daughter's frail fingers.

Emma felt someone put their hand in hers, she knew that grip but it was impossible she was dead and she wasn't coming back. Emma started to cry just thinking about her family, they were all dead and she was all alone again. Snow saw that Emma had started to cry, she wiped away the tears from Emma's cheeks with her thumb lovingly. Emma knew that touch, there it was again she was hallucinating that her mother was there thinking it was a new way for the council to torture her in an even sicker way.

"Emma, sweetheart open yours eyes" Snow said to her hoping she heard her. Emma started sobbing now, she couldn't take it.

"ssh. It's okay your safe now Mommy's here. Emma it's okay"Snow was starting to cry herself, she tried to soothe Emma which did the opposite than calm her. Emma heard her mother's voice, that's when she didn't care if she was dreaming she wanted her mother back.

She opened her eyes.


	10. The Reunion

Snow watched as Emma's eyes opened, snow started crying when she saw Emma's eyes again a perfect replica of hers with a hint of blue from charming looking at her with confusion. Emma's vision finally cleared she saw the dimmed hospital lights then a face, she could swear it looked like her mother's. Emma didn't care if she cried or not she missed her mother, the roommate who was always there for her, protecting her, being their, she wished she talked to her.

"Emma. It's okay your safe no one will hurt you again sweetheart" Emma just looked at her confused as her mother brushed back her hair. David took Emma's hand in his rubbing circles in her palm. Emma looked at her mother for the first time in ages, she reached up and touched her mothers face. She felt her she was real, She went to her arms then her hands. Emma sat up ward and went to hug her mother in a firm crushing grip, gasping for air.

Snow was stunned as Emma went to touch her face then her arms and hands; which caught her off guard was Emma sitting up bring her in a bone crushing hug as if she would disappear any second. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter's back touch in her hair brushing it holding her, her Emma. She knew Emma was shaking with sobs, she held and rocked her as she cried on her shoulder.

"ssh It's okay I'm here, and I'm not letting go" Emma was still crying on Snow's shoulder, David watched as Emma hugged snow tightly while crying, he walked over to them slowly.

"Emma"

Emma stopped hugging Snow when she saw David, she went into his arms right away hugging for dear life. He hugged her as tight as he could, he started crying as well happy that she was back with them. When they took her they hurt her, when they found her they found her body, but now it was completely different she was awake.

David held Emma for what felt like hours, Snow and him sat on opposite sides of the bed hugging Emma. Emma started to calm down after a while of crying, knowing that they were alive.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again" Emma said through tears. When they made her watch that video she knew it had been to try to break her to want to die but Emma was a great actress. 'I have to ask Gold why they would want me to want to die'.

"Why" David asked her but all emma did was ignore them, and hug them more. Snow and David shared a worried look to each other.

"Where's Henry" Emma asked wondering why her son wasn't with them. "He is with Neal outside in the waiting room with everyone else. I will go get them" David went to get up, Emma looked at him as if he would disappear on her. "I will be back I promise" He tried to reassure her, with a kiss on her forehead then he was gone out the door.

Emma stayed in her mother's arms not saying anything at all.

"Who were they called Emma"Snow asked with a serious but nervous look.

"The Council" That's all she said on the subject of her being taken which scared snow to the core,what did they do to her daughter.

* * *

"MOM!" Henry bounded into the room rushing toward the bed, towards his mother who he missed and wished would wake up and comeback to him. Henry went on the bed and hugged his mother clinging to her. Emma hugged her son as much as she could stroking his hair breathing in his scent to make sure he was really here. "Henry" Emma restrained herself from crying, as she held onto her little boy. Neal and David slowly walked into the room with Gold on there heels, Neal watched the scene in front of him smiling with happy tears; he walked over to his family quickly and hugged them both in a group hug. Gold stood against the wall smiling watching his grandson, and future daughter-in law reunite.

Henry moved away from Emma a little to give his parents room. Neal stared at her in awe that she was awake, she saw him she started crying tears of joy. He quickly leaned into her and slowly put his lips to her beautiful one; he was home. He put one hand on Emma's cheek.

"Your awake" He smiled at her, he was so happy happier than he had been in years. She stared at him with the same grin on her face matching his; "Yeah" He took her hand in his and gripped it tight. Emma laid back down on the bed with Henry glued to her hip.

"How long was I here" Emma asked everyone in the room, she noticed how they all tensed up when she asked a simple question.

Snow and David walked over to Emma; Snow sat down in one of the chair next to Emma, she took Emma's hand in hers, looked her in the eye's with unshed tears.

"Two month" Emma tensed up, when she said that not believing it for that short of a time it felt like ages.

"But, it felt like so much longer" Emma said in a quiet breath, hoping they wouldn't hear her, but Gold did he didn't say anything not until later all that mattered was Emma was back.

"We waited so long for you sweetheart. You are so brave" Snow said touching Emma's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Whale came in with a clipboard containing Emma's records from outside the door. "Ah Emma I am glad to see you finally awake" Whale said coming over to Emma taking out a flashlight shining it in her eyes to check her pupils. "Everything seems good. You could be out of here tomorrow as long as your parents take you home" He said flashing them a smile then left.

Gold limped over to where Emma was finally "Now that is out-of-the-way. I need to ask you a couple of question's Miss. Swan on what you remember"

"I think I remember, there are bits that are fuzzy"Emma lied smoothly to there faces. She remembered it all, but she wouldn't tell them what happened it would just hurt them.

"Yes, well that happens when you have brain Damage from injuries" Gold said showing her that she would have to tell him later no matter what.

"Emma I know that you probably don't want to talk about what happened to you, but could you try to answer some questions on what you remember" Gold asked standing next to Neal. Emma flinched when he talked about 'it', but she was Emma Swan she could handle it, couldn't she?

* * *

"Um well, ask away" Emma said not looking any of them in the eye. Snow got a little worried noticing Emma flinch when he mentioned what had happened.

"What did they do to you" Gold asked slowly afraid of the answer as everyone else was. Emma looked to be off in her own mind, things flashed in front of her eyes again almost reliving it.

"They tortured me ,was that the answer you wanted to hear" Emma said with an attitude almost pissed he was asking her this.

"What did they want" Gold asked intently.

Emma reached for her head trying to concentrate, then she knew she looked toward Gold.

Gold didn't seem surprised at all.

"Can everyone leave for a few minutes I have to talk to Gold alone" Emma begged Snow with puppy dog eyes, snow didn't want to let go Charming had to drag her out nicely. She finally gave in finally.

"Okay sweetheart we'll be outside" They all got up save henry.

Neal held out his hand for his son; "Come on buddy she's not going anywhere" henry looked to Emma hugged her one more time then took his father's hand and went outside.

All who were left in the room were Rumpelstiltskin and The Savior. Every secret was going to come out if emma liked it or not.


	11. The Memories of Pain

Gold walked over to Emma's bed swaying his cane, as he walked closer.

"So Miss. Swan what can you tell me. They have left" Gold looks toward Emma with a fading grin.

"Everything, but not here they are listening in through the door. They can't know" Emma said to him listening to them shift off the door more trying to make it sound as if they weren't eavesdropping on them.

"You mean there don't you" Gold grinned at her knowingly.

"Yes there. Lets just get this over with" Emma said blankly un amused.

They looked into each other's eyes which both glowed white, then rushed them to a dark field of grass in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

They stopped moving through the vortex until they were standing in a field of grass, it was dark out. Isolated.

Emma looked around her, taking in everything. Gold just stood there watching her, he has done this so many times before he was used to it. Emma moved around, she clutched her head expecting pain from standing up but there was nothing, no pain and she noticed Gold didn't have his cane and walked normally.

"Why did you chose this place Gold" Emma asked wondering why somewhere dark and isolated.

"I didn't pick it dearie you did. You wanted to go somewhere we could talk just us, you were darkened with sadness and slightly still are" Gold said to her calmly. "Hence it being dark out" he waved his hand at the sky.

"Now explain to me what they wanted. And truthfully. I know you remember" Gold said sadly felling a twinge of sadness for her. Emma kept looking around her until the scene around them shifted into what would pass for a movie screen.

Memories played on the scene as she began to tell him everything.

* * *

Neal couldn't stand Emma being in their alone with his father anymore, it had already been five minutes. And their voices stopped from inside Emma's room which scared him. He walked inside not prepared at what he saw.

Snow, David,Henry,and Regina followed him inside the room as they saw him go to the door. They all walked in after Neal to find him standing there frozen looking at Gold and Emma looking at each other dead in the eye not blinking, not moving an inch as if they were frozen.

"Papa. Ems"

Neal tried calling to them but they didn't answer at all as if they weren't there at all. Regina walked over to Gold and Emma and saw their eye contact with each other, she had seen this before but only with more powerful people who had magic close to golds.

"Neal don't worry their in the connection" Regina explained trying to calm him not to worry.

"Where is that" Snow spoke out asking.

"It is when someone with great power takes someone to place, a room where they show them their memories with the person they take" Regina explained to them. Snow went to say something scared that gold took Emma their.

"Don't worry they are perfectly safe. Emma was the one to take Gold there not the other way around. Gold may be powerful but not that I think as powerful than Emma to be able to achieve going to the connection" Regina explained her thoughts with them trying to reassure them.

Snow took Emma's hand sitting down next to her daughter, being there for her.

"As long as Emma's safe that's all that matter's to me" Snow said stroking Emma's hand wondering what was going on in her little girls head.

* * *

"After I was taken by Greg and The bitch they kept me in a metal cell to block me from using magic. They tortured me for two-day which felt like years, they took blood and put a tracking chip in my head which thank Whale took out in my surgery. There were so many of them as if they were a group. The man who physically tortured me name was Rivers he referenced them to be called the council, he asked me all the questions." Emma explained to Gold not looking him in the eye. Gold glanced all around him as he saw it on the walls around them, everything she went through.

"What did he ask you" Gold asked needing to know because if they knew more than they were supposed to then, Emma would have to take care of the problem sooner than he thought she would.

"Rivers asked me about a the Saviors Ring and something else he mentioned if I knew where the Seekers were. Who are they and what is this ring, you need to tell me now or I would feel that him torturing me was for nothing" Emma said to him with soft tears running down her face finally looking toward the dark one.

"Emma. The Saviors Ring is something that belongs to the Savior of the realms it help the Savior learn to work with their full powers. As for the Seekers they are a group of three plus you who help you in battle in other terms friends, allies,team mates whatever you call them" Gold said explaining to her smiling a little at the thought of when she gets named.

"Okay are you going to give me the ring or not, it is mine" Emma said acting like a teenager a bit.

"In due time, you have to be named first. It will happen on your 29th birthday a ceremony which I will perform. Before that they will seek you out and join you over time"

"Great" Emma said sarcastically putting her hands through her hair. Great was right, she had dealt with all this crap of believing in fairy tales and the curse, having parents her age, her well she doesn't know what Neal is right now but probably husband in near future, her son almost dying, going to such fairy tale land, Cora, and now this. 'Great' fucking fantastic. Can her life get any worse. She prays for it to get better.

"Okay I think we are done here so let's go" Emma walks around wondering how to leave this place.

"One more question " Gold said stopping her.

"What" Emma asked looking toward him.

"Why won't you tell them what you went through. They are your Family" Gold asks wondering.

"Because I love them so much that If I tell them I will hurt them" Emma said to him looking him in the eye. He nodded then with a whirlwind they were back in control of their bodies in the hospital.


	12. The Nightmare lives on

Emma breathed deeply gasping then placed her head back on her pillow. A shooting pain erupted from her head, going to the connection and waking up took a lot out of Emma and she was tired. Snow ran over to Emma's side immediately checking her over to make sure she was okay;Emma noticed this and went to take her mother's hand to assure her that she was. Snow felt Emma's hand in her hand and started rubbing gently circles in her hand.

"Mom!" Henry came ran over to Emma side again to see that she was back. "Where did you go Mom" Henry asked looking up at her innocently.

"Everywhere and Nowhere kid" Emma said quickly trying not to discuss it. Henry's face scrunched up in confusion, but didn't question it all that mattered was he had his mom back grinning up at her happily.

"You know we should probably get going soon" Henry said trying to make Emma think about the first time they met.

"Going where kid" Emma asked going along with the joke between them.

"I want you to come home with me" Henry asked excitedly.

"All righty then. When can I go home" Emma asked anyone who would answer her in the room.

"I will go get Whale" David took off trying to please his daughter in a way he could.

"I don't know Emma I think you should stay for a couple of days" Snow exclaimed worriedly to her daughter.

"Why"

Snow looked Emma in the eye taking her daughters hands in hers. "Because sweetheart you were in a coma for two months" Snow told her sternly trying to make her see reason. Emma looked for an escape, she really wanted to get out of the hospital and go outside. She was tired of being kept locked up inside somewhere after her abduction she wanted out.

Gold saw this and stepped forward to speak to Emma's mother to try to explain.

"Miss. Blanchard I think Miss. Swan would like to leave the hospital as fast as she can. After all she would want to see what it is like outside" gold said to her while gesturing to the window.

Snow thought about it when she finally understood why Emma wanted to leave the hospital. She looked to Emma with loving sympathetic eyes realizing why Emma didn't want to be in the hospital. She wanted to be free especially after being kidnapped and kept locked up.

Whale came into the room following David with papers for them to sign.

"Emma I understand you want to be discharged"

"Yes" Emma said sarcastically.

"I would recommend that coma patients stay a full week after waking up for observation. But since given the circumstances I will release you now"

"Good where do I sign" Emma asked hurriedly.

"Here" Whale handed Emma the papers for her to sign. When Emma was done, he passed them to snow and David who signed them as well.

"Why do they have to sign" Emma asked questioning .

"They are your parents plus they have to sign you out of the hospital stating they will take care of you until you recover" Whale explained to her.

They sign the papers listing them as her parents and the release papers happily. Emma had her arms crossed, they had tricked her into signing papers claiming they were her parents not that she minded but it was another thing they did that hurt her.

"You can leave anytime you want" Then Whale left.

* * *

Snow went to get emma clothes to wear when she was released from the hospital to make her feel somewhat her normal Emma self, but what they didn't know is that the place changed her for the worse or better Emma didn't know but she did certainly feel different.

Whale prescribed her pain medication for Emma which she has to take two times a day to help. He gave orders to mary Margaret that Emma was required to get as much sleep as she could and if her head was really hurting her to take another pill if needed. He wanted Emma to come see him for weekly exams and test to make sure everything was fine with her mentally and physically.

When they showed up at Emma's room with the wheelchair to wheel her out, automatically Emma put up a fight.

"I most certainly walk myself Mary Margaret I don't need a wheelchair so get it out of here" Emma complained to her mother.

"Emma it is standard procedure, plus every time you stand up you get very dizzy and almost fall" Snow countered

After another round of debating Emma gave up and was in the wheelchair being wheeled down the hallway with a grinning Mary Margaret and David at her side and Henry in Emma's lap.

She was going _**Home**_.

* * *

Emma was leaning on Neal for support holding his hand as they made it from the car making Emma to stand on her own. They finally reached The apartment's green door. Snow and David stood in front of the door with the keys, the door opened. Snow and David went in and made room for Neal to come through with Emma. Once Emma's through the door the apartment seems less dark, but not much as If Emma was here but not here which made the apartment look a little cheerful but still had some darkness to it. Neal guided Emma to the couch so she could sit down and rest; Emma glanced all around her home taking it all in registering that she was finally home. Snow watched her daughter look all the way around the apartment, Emma looked around trying to notice if anything was different or out-of-order but surprisingly it was just the same as when she last seen it.

"Can I go to my room, I'm starting to get tired" Emma asked wanting to go to sleep while trying to stand, trying to keep her eyes open. The trip to the apartment and up the stairs had proven to be a challenge after being in bed for two months.

"Of coarse sweetheart, but I think you should take our bed until you recover" Snow said to her trying to see reason. Emma gave her a 'no way not going to happen look'.

"I can go up the stairs fine by myself"

"You are not going up and down steps alone Emma there will be no buts or exceptions" Snow said sternly to her not taking no for an answer.

"Fine" Emma said giving up.

"Can I have some water" Neal quickly went to the kitchen to get Emma some water so her and her parents could talk.

When he was gone Emma turned to her parents who were staring at her as if she would break any minute.

"Would you stop staring at me like that I'm fine"

"You are most certainly not fine, what did you talk to gold about what did he tell you..." David went off sending off questions a mile per minute. Emma's head started hurting her more and more David was asking questions. It was like pain building up, filling until it was about to burst and it did. Emma screamed clutching her head from the pain, which sent shock waves smashing all the mirrors in the apartment at once.

David stopped talking the minute Emma screamed, then the mirrors happened which stunned her parents who just stood there speechless. Neal ran down the stairs with Emma's stuff after hearing the noise of Emma screaming.

"Ems what happened you okay" He asked running up to her side on the couch, he started rubbing her shoulders trying to comfort.

"It hurts" Emma said trying not sound weak but failed. David felt immediately guilty think Emma could take that too many questions.

"Hey it's okay" Neal said whispering to Emma as he held her and rocked her back and forth soothing her until she fell asleep in his arms. Snow watched with fascination at how Neal knew how to handle emma so well, she could never get Emma to admit things.

Neal picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room upstairs carefully. Snow followed him, she took care of her daughter while Neal went to go talk to David.

* * *

Snow carefully took off Emma's boots and jacket, she took out pajamas for Emma. Snow started undressing Emma to get her in her pajamas who slept deeply; Snow took off Emma's shirt and Pants trying not to hurt her. She gasped at what she saw. Burns and huge deep cuts all across Emma body just like Whale said in his exam when Emma was first brought in the hospital, she didn't want to believe it but now.

Now she had seen it. They tortured her little girl.

She tried not cry but she did any way. She traced her hands over her little girls cuts and burns, causing Emma to scrunch up her face and moan in her sleep. Snow put Emma in her pajamas, as she did so she thought back to all the times she missed out doing this when Emma was a child. When she was done dressing Emma, she pulled back the covers picked Emma's legs up and tucked her in the bed. Snow pulled the covers over Emma tucking her as she would have when Emma was little. She pushed back Emma's hair; Snow spent minutes looking at her. Snow took Emma baby blanket and put it under Emma's pillow where it belonged.

She heard some yelling from downstairs, she got up and noticed it was David and Neal. Snow went over to Emma's side and slowly bended down to Emma face and Kissed her little girl softly on her forehead.

"Good night Emma" Snow got up and noticed Emma moving her hands under her pillow almost hugging it, before exiting downstairs to face the men.

* * *

Neal came down the stairs.

"What did you say to her" Neal accused David.

"I asked her questions"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO HER. DO YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO BE REMINDED OF THAT DAVID" Neal nearly yelled at David.

"NO,NO I DON'T AND NIETHER DO YOU. YOU BROUGHT THAT WOMEN HERE AND NOW EMMA HAD TO PAY THE PRICE" David yelled at Neal raising his voice.

"SHE USED ME HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW. WHAT"S YOUR EXCUSE HER OWN PARENTS DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVE HER" Neal shouted back at him.

"HEY.."

"ssh. Stop fighting it won't change what has already happened. She trying to sleep the only thing you will carry out is making Emma be in more pain and she DOES NOT DESERVE any more" Snow argued with them trying to stop them from fighting more.

Neal headed upstairs where Emma was sleeping.

"How is she" David asked felling sorry that he caused Emma more pain.

Snow had slight tears in her eyes. "She um, it's as bad as whale said but I didn't think it would be that bad" Snow said looking down. David brought her in his arms, hugging her.

"She's home now Snow she's safe now" David promised her.

One thing was sure was that Emma was home, but was she safe?

* * *

Neal left an hour later making sure that Emma was comfortable. Emma slept for the rest of the day, it started raining around 5:00 PM which turned into a full on storm. Snow and David were having dinner when they heard the screams.

* * *

Emma fell asleep but soon found her self dreaming of her time at the cannery with **THEM.** Her mind flashed to her get cut, beaten, burned, Rivers, Tamara, Greg, The video, Then finally the shock table. Emma got up in her sleep and fell on the floor near the window which was open blowing in rain and cold air. Emma was getting beaten by Rivers in the head over and over. Emma was on the floor shaking and sweating all over her body from the nightmare she had lived. She screamed.

* * *

Snow and David shot up from their chairs making their way to the stairs running to make sure Emma was alright. They opened the door to Emma on the floor shaking an Sweating and the window open with rain and wind coming in.

David puts his hand on Emma's shoulder trying to wake her with Snow beside him.

"Emma" David says shaking her trying to wake her.

Emma takes David hand and flips him hard on the ground then puts her hand across his neck as if to karate chop it. Her eyes pop open and releases David and backs away quickly towards the window in fear at what she had almost done to her father.

Snow goes over to David and Helps him up trying not be surprised by how Emma did that to David as if by instinct when some one was near to her. She gets the courage to kneel on the ground toward Emma who was by the window cowering with fear about what she had almost done.

"Emma it's okay your home your safe"

"Your safe" Snow said repeating trying to reassure her daughter who had haunted look in her eye.

Emma looked toward her parents who were trying to comfort her and tell she was home and was safe.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Emma knew one thing. She was home. But she was far from Safe. They would be back and she had to be ready.

The Council will return and she would be ready.


	13. The Instinct

Emma didn't go back to sleep after that, Snow laid down next to Emma watching her the rest of the night. Emma laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling the whole night until morning. Snow wanted to help her daughter but didn't know how so she did what she could do just be next to Emma hugging her, holding her,soothing her , being there.

The sun came through the window showing it was morning, Emma was still staring at the ceiling while Snow started to wake up. Snow got up from the bed to see that Emma didn't go back to sleep at all and just stared at the ceiling thinking.

"Emma did you sleep at all after.." Snow asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No I couldn't" Emma had a lost look in her eye she knew Emma wasn't going to say anything else, MM went to go down stairs.

"Mary Margaret wait" Snow turned around surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened one minute I was having a nightm.. dream and the next David was on the ground and I had attacked him" Emma explained felling guilty.

"Emma David's fine it was an accident he knows that"

"I have to apologize to him"Emma slowly got up to go, when she stumbled. Mary Margaret was quick and caught her from falling.

"Emma you have to be careful you haven't been on your feet in a long time. You need to take it one step at a time honey" Snow said to her, helping her to her feet again.

"Thanks" Emma finally stood up and allowed Mary Margaret to walk her down the loft stairs.

* * *

David was making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned around quickly to see who with the frying pan in his hand. He saw it was Emma and Snow so he immediately put down his pan and ran over to help.

"Snow here I got her. Go and.." he pointed to the frying pan he left on the stove. MM went over to the stove to continue what David started. Emma put her hand around David shoulder so he could support her.

"David I'm so sorry what happened last night. It was and I was..."

"It's fine, you were sleeping. It was an accident" he tries to reassure her.

"I'm still sorry I don't know what came over me. It was like an instinct" Emma explained.

Snow listened with open ears from the kitchen eavesdropping. It spiked her senses when Emma said 'it was like an instinct'. She would have to talk to gold about this when she had time after Emma was back on her feet.

David guided Emma to a dinning room end table chair so she could sit.

"How are you felling and don't lie please" David saw right through her.

"I'm fine" Emma tried to shake him off.

"Emma" Mary Margaret warned from the kitchen finishing the pancakes.

"Fine my head hurt like someone took their hands and smashed it in repeatedly" Emma snapped back at them, she was angry from the pain she was felling she didn't even register what she had just said.

"Emma" he approached her with saddened eyes, snow brought over there plates. They looked to their daughter with tears in their eyes. David sat next to Emma at the table with Snow on the other side. Snow took Emma's hand in hers brushing it over.

"Is that what happened to you" Snow asked scared. When Emma's head went down their heart sunk, she had gotten beat David looked to Snow who was fighting an eternal battle to hug their daughter.

"Emma were so sorry we didn't trust you. We had no idea.."

"That's right because you can never understand" Emma backed away from them.

"We want to. We want you to tell us everything we are not going anywhere. Not anymore" and they meant it.

"I can't" Emma stood up quickly and made a beeline to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. Snow got up from her chair and followed Emma to the bathroom, to have the door slam and lock in her face.

"Emma sweetheart open up" Snow asked knocking on the door, not just hoping she opened the door but to open up as well.

All she got was silence Charming gave her a concerned look, she knew how to get Emma out of the bathroom.

"You sure you want to be in that small bathroom with no way out but the door which is locked and.." She didn't even finish her sentence the door swung open and out came Emma shaking and looking as if she had tried not to cry. Snow felt immediately guilty for using Emma's torture to get her out of the bathroom, so she did what mothers did. Comfort.

"Oh my baby" Snow immediately took Emma in her arms and hugged her not letting go;David joined in on the hug, Emma slowly sunk down to the ground in her parents arms and finally started to cry.

Snow stroked Emma's blonde locks trying to soothe Emma's cries, but really she wanted Emma to let everything out. Emma cried out on her mother's shoulder for everything; her childhood, her adoptive parents, Neal leaving her in jail, The curse, and the hell she went through.

"Were here Emma. Not one day went by that we did not look for you. We finally found you again" Snow was crying too, holding onto Emma.

"I always wanted to be found" Emma whispered into snows shoulder;They didn't say anything so they just held her enjoying the feeling of having her back in their arms.

Growing up in the orphanage they would take the kids to the local park to play,for Emma it was so hard not to look at all the other children and there mothers and fathers as they hugged or played or even got hurt and made it feel better. She knew they were out there when I was little, but the kids kept making fun of me saying they left her for dead and that she was always garbage and eventually gave up. She was 5.

Emma cried dwelling on her childhood clinging to Snow and David harder as if they were her life line.

A thought came to Emma's mind immediately, she was with her parents again and the council was still out there. They were ruthless killers trying to destroy magic, and murdered anyone in the way. She couldn't let that happen to her family, she had to fight back because if she didn't they all would die. Emma knew that the cannery changed her, she learned one thing Acceptance. Of who she is. The Savior she knew she would never let anyone suffer from these people like she did, as long as she drew breath.

Emma got out of her parents grip standing up from the hug; she walked over to the table and started eating her breakfast very fast. David watched as Emma ate, he didn't comment on it because she had been in a coma for two months and hasn't had real food.

"I don't feel so good" Emma told them in a whisper, her face looked ghostly pale and she had started shaking.

"What's the matter" Snow came over to her holding her plate from the kitchen.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm goi-" Emma rushed to the bathroom, closing the door hallway before she threw up on herself. Snow followed entering when she saw Emma throwing up on herself making her smell.

David could hear Emma retching from the bathroom, he immediately stopped eating and brought the plates to the kitchen.

"Emma you need to clean up" Snow said gesturing to the shower.

"Can you um-" Emma asked her mother who closed the door, she gestured for snow to turn around because she obviously was not leaving.

"What. You want me to turn around" Snow asked almost laughing not believing she was serious. Emma gave her a 'yes I'm serious look'.

"Emma Ruth Swan I birthed you, I have seen you naked before" Emma gave her a look pleading with really did not want Mary Margaret to see the marks all over her body. But Emma didn't know that she already had.

"Don't you give me that look Young Lady. Now. Now I'm going to have to undress you myself" Emma shied away from her mother, until snow grabbed her and undressed her until she was naked. When Emma was free of snow's grasp she ran into the shower and closed the curtain quickly before snow saw her fully, snow had to restrain herself from laughing at her daughters behavior.

It got really quiet after a few minutes, She started to worry.

"Emma are you alright" Emma didn't answer. "Emma" Snow whispered as she slowly peeled back the curtain to find Emma on the shower floor crying.

"Oh honey what happened" Snow said turning off the water.

"Soo so cold" Emma said in a whisper. Snow immediately went back to the phone call between them the first day she was taken when she said the exact same thing.

Snow sat down next to Emma on the shower floor not caring if she got wet her daughter needed her.

"You got flashes of that place didn't you" Snow said looking at Emma. Emma nodded her head in confirmation.

"Oh Emma" Snow took Emma in her arms, but was surprised when Emma wrapped her arms around her needing her. She held Emma for a while in the shower, just holding her little girl.

Inside Emma's head she kept repeating 'Their alive, Their safe, They found me'.

Snow got up and grabbed a towel she dried Emma off, especially her blonde locks of hair. Emma was wrapped in a towel sitting on the toilet, while Snow brushed her hair. Snow smiled the entire time she finally got to brush her daughter's hair, even something as simple as brushing hair got her teary eyed. Mary Margaret was taking full advantage of Emma's recovery; she got to smother her daughter and Emma couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"You are to get back in that bed and rest. You are not going anywhere" Snow was not taking any shit now.

Emma crossed her arms and puffed until finally getting back into bed and lying down to sleep. Snow grinned at her daughter proudly.

"Good now stay there. I am going to call doctor Whale. After that I am bringing up your breakfast and you are to try to eat everything on the plate UNDERSTOOD" Snow exclaimed ranting to her.

"Yes Mom" Emma said mockingly joking around but snow took it as a compliment.

"Good. Now please try to Rest" Snow said as she slowly closed Emma's door. Emma huffed this was going to be a long recovery, if only she could sneak out of had to get away from Snow's smothering hands. God help her. She loved it any way. Not that she would ever admit that.


	14. The Mother's tears of Comfort

Emma soon fell asleep from exhaustion and because she didn't want to upset Snow. Emma soon found herself in a peaceful dream for once, she found herself in a medieval room. She looked around the room it appeared to be a bedroom with a bed an old-fashioned writing desk and a mirror. Emma went up to the mirror quickly she saw herself as a little girl with pigtail in a small purple nightgown. She heard a knocking on the door, which she noticed looked sharply similar to the door to her nursery in the castle.

"Emma are you ready for bed " Snow came in smiling looking for her little princess. Emma just stood there looking toward the door at the women who looked like Mary Margaret with long hair, but she seemed more happy and full of love.

Snow spotted her daughter who was standing still sharply looking wide-eyed at her. Grown up Emma had no more control over herself as soon as Snow came in the room, she tried moving to her right but she stayed still.

"Emma sweetheart what is it" Snow went over to Emma kneeling down to her height taking her hands into her loving ones.

"Do all promises get broken. Momma" Emma near whispered. Snow was taken aback at Emma's words wondering why she would be asking her this.

"Not all promises but some do get broken people don't mean to break them ,sometimes somethings come up that make them get broken even if you don't want to break them especially if it to protect people you love" Snow said to her little girl.

"I think it's past your bed time princess" Snow said quickly picking up Emma off the ground around her waist.

"I'm not tired" Emma whined to her mother, she just gave up and went along with what was happening.

"Do you want Daddy to come kiss you goodnight" Snow asked holding Emma.

"Daddy's busy with ruling the kingdom and couldn't play today. He promised he could"

Emma cried into Snow's chest. Snow almost broke now, she saw pain and hurt on her child face but could not see what has caused it. Snow stroked the back of Emma's hair and started humming to her a tune her mother hummed to her as a child.

The door to Emma's bedroom quickly opened, Snow glanced over to see it was Charming.

"Emma" David whispered coming into her room. Emma finally got out of Snow's arms and ran for her father with tears in her eyes. He bended down with outstretched arms for her to run into, she ran right into him crying. He hoisted her up in his arms, she instinctively put her head on his shoulder.

"Da-" That's all Emma got out of her mouth from the crying.

"I'm so sorry Princess" David asked holding her close to his chest, rubbing her back. "I missed you" Emma cried holding onto him. Emma was slowly getting more and more tired by the walked over to Emma's bed with Snow following him, he laid down the little girl under the covers and tucked her in.

"What happened"

"I found her in here, she said you broke your promise to play with her today" Snow explained whispering trying not to wake the child.

"I wanted to play with her so much, but King Midas came for an unexpected visit with Abigail and Frederick" Charming explained to his wife moving hair away from Emma's face.

"We should let her Dream" Snow said taking his hand. Snow kissed Emma on the head and put her blanket next to her which she wrapped in her arms immediately.

"Good Night Princess" Snow and Charming whispered closing her bedroom door.

Adult Emma opened her eyes to her bedroom in Storybrooke, she gripped her blanket in her hands tightly. She liked her dream very much, a glimpse of what could have been. Hey it was way better than all of her foster homes. Then she thought of her adoptive parents, she punched her pillow and laid back down to sleep again. She wanted to go to the connection. So she did.

* * *

Mary Margaret went down the loft stairs after telling Emma to sleep.

"How is she" David asked waiting for her sitting down on the couch.

"tired not that she would admit it"

"Yes well at least that hasn't changed" Charming laughs

"Yes well, we should talk about that" Snow says looking down then back to him.

"So you noticed it too" They sat down at table, in chairs facing each other.

"More than you think. When we were in the bathroom I told her to take a shower to get the smell of puke off her and she cried because of the water was too cold" Snow tells him felling sad for Emma and how she held her in the shower.

"Don't forget earlier when she stormed out of the bathroom shaking" David said making a point.

"We have to find out what they did to her. It is just eating me up on the inside, for her to act like this..." Snow said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you suppose we do,huh. Asking her will just make her more.." David tried to get an answer hoping she would drop wanting to know.

He may not know emma as long as Mary Margaret has but he does know one thing, there can be multiple reasons why Emma hasn't told them. One she doesn't want to be reminded. Two she doesn't want them finding out because it will hurt them in some way. Or three they may have told her something she is scared to reveal. For all David knew it could be all three.

"I think Emma should talk to Archie" Snow suggested open heartedly.

"I think that would be good for her" David agreed nodding his head.

"I have to call Whale and Archie. Can you bring Emma's breakfast upstairs see how much she eats and if she can't then just give her the toast" Snow scrambled around the apartment to look for the phone. David went into the kitchen to gather Emma's breakfast on a tray with some juice, when Mary Margaret wasn't looking he snuck into the fridge and took out Emma's stash of bear claws putting one on her plate unknown to Snow who was dialing numbers on the phone. He picked up the tray and carefully went upstairs.

"Hi,is Doctor Whale there it's Mary Margaret"

"One moment I will patch you through your majesty"

"Dr. Whale"

"Whale Hi, it's Mary Margaret I was wondering if you could come by to check up on Emma she threw up parts of her breakfast and says she is feeling weak" Snow explained.

"That's normal for most Coma patients, I will have to come over and set up an I.V. of fluids for now until she gets used to eating solids again. While there I will like to conduct a normal examination to check her senses and nerves. What time shall I come?"

"Um it's 12:00pm now,would 3:00 pm work for you"

"Perfect I will be able to make it, it has been quiet around here any time you need me for Emma I will always be available all you have to do is call"

'Thank you victor. Next time you see Red can you tell her to come by, I haven't seen her and would like to talk. Plus Emma would love to see her as well"

"No problem. 3:00 I will be there"

"Thank you" Snow said thankful.

"Bye" He hung up.

Snow started dialing Archie's number.

"Archibald Hopper speaking"

"Archie it's Snow"

"Snow how are you. How's Emma doing" Archie asked genuinely.

"She is well... different" Snow said with a sigh.

"Well, that is to be expected since she was taken by people who want to kill her and has gone through a traumatic experience" Archie explained. Snow flinched when he said the word 'kill'.

"We think she should talk to you and get some help through it. We also want to know what they did to her and help her in any way we can" Snow says almost in tears looking toward the stairs.

"I think for now you should just be there for her. She would eventually open up and tell you herself" Archie told her feeling sorry for Emma, the sheriff, the savior who is usually so strong to admit anything.

"Okay"

"She needs her family, everyone especially henry she trusts him the most"

"So Henry, Okay I will ask Regina"

"So how is she acting differently" Archie asked curious being the shrink again.

"She has nightmares every time she sleeps. The other night she attacked David in her sleep, she flipped him almost as if by instinct. She is alway on alert as if someone would attack her at anytime. She barely says anything about what has happened and when she does she tries to push us away and when we hug her she just cries"Snow said through unshed tears.

"I think she should come by my office when she is up and about again. Considering that she was in the foster care it wasn't the abuse they gave her that made her like this. Something else must have happened to her there to cause this, something that effected her in someway. In order to help her I would need to find out what that was. Did you say at the hospital they had video camera at the warehouse?"

"Yes Neal and David found the security equipment left behind. They were in a rush the place was a mess, they recovered papers from notes they took while um.." Snows voice caught in her throat overwhelmed thinking about it.

"Most of the papers were notes they took cataloging how her skin healed, her endurance, the amount of cuts and burns, and um past injuries.." Snow said crying.

"It's okay Snow you don't have to go on" Archie felt like he was going to cry as well.

"Did you find tapes of.." Archie was afraid to say.

"Yes, but we didn't watch them we were busy with Emma's recovery and her in a coma, and.."

"I understand. I would like if you could send the papers and tapes over for me to go over and help her in the best way I can" Archie explained committed to find out why they hurt her.

"Yes, Yes of Course I will have Neal send them over to you tomorrow" Snow said wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you, I promise to help her snow, these people and what they did. I will help them see justice"

"Thank You Archie"

Archie hung up the phone.

Snow put the phone down carefully and took deep breaths to calm herself. Snow silently goes upstairs to be with her husband and daughter.

* * *

David slowly opens the door with his back holding the tray in his hands he turned around and went through the door, he froze in his step when he saw Emma. She looked so peaceful lying there asleep, he noticed she was gripping onto her baby Blanket like a little kid does with a stuff animal. He nearly burst into tears at the sight of the blanket last time he saw that blanket was when they found Emma well..Dead.

He walked over to the bed with the tray and put it on the nightstand next to the head of the bed. He went over to Emma's writing desk and took the chair bringing it over to Emma's left side.

He watched her with the utter most fascination, he noticed Emma's face was less tense and had no sign of distress it looked almost _childlike _all innocent. She was having a peaceful dream, he was grateful especially since last night with the nightmare. He stayed there for a couple of more minutes until Snow climbed up the stairs into the room.

Snow noticed Emma was asleep clutching her baby Blanket in her arms, she almost cried as well thinking of the time they found her. She went on the right side of the bed and laid down next to her daughters, she soon found herself unconsciously weaving her fingers through Emma's blonde locks of hair.

Emma leaned into her mothers touch lovingly with a small smile on her face. David exchanged a look with Snow of contentment, and happiness that Emma still wanted them near her. Snow pushed her luck and she scooted closer to Emma and put her arms around her in a hug, to have her close to her. Emma slightly jostled but soon relaxed when snow hugged her and moved into the embrace by putting her head on her mother's shoulder still sleeping away.

Snow put her head against her daughter's in comfort, happy Emma hadn't awoken from the movement. Snow suddenly smells something very sweet and sugary, she looks around the room until she sets her eyes on the tray she see the bear claw.

"You were going to give her a bear claw!" She whispers toward her husband who has wide eye's and a guilty expression.

"She would have tried to eat it unlike the breakfast on the plate" David explains guilty. What he wanted to spoil his daughter it was the least he could do to make her happy in some way.

"You know she can't have that, she just got out of the hospital!, Whale said she should ease into eating solid foods she shouldn't be shoving down a sugary desert" Snow whispered back making a point to her husband.

"Whale is coming over at 3:00 to set up an I.V. for fluids and do an exam" Snow said to him in a low voice not to wake Emma. She still played with Emma's hair she found she loved doing it very much she thinks...'I would have done this with her when she was a little girl'.

"An I.V.? Why" David asks alarmed.

"No, she's fine he just wants her on fluids so she could get used to eating solid foods again. Emma was feeling weak before he said it was because the lack of nutrients she was receiving"Snow explained while she started to braid Emma's hair.

David watched them from his chair, he nodded his head agreeing that Whale was right.

"She looks peaceful, what do you think she is dreaming about" Snow says in wonder looking at her daughters face.

A tear breaks out from Emma's eye. They both notice it, they take Emma's hands in theirs in a sense of comfort for her. As soon as their hands touch they were whisked away into a bright white vortex in their minds together.

They soon found themselves in a field of colorful flowers, a couple of feet away from them was little blonde girl in pigtail's picking flowers. They watched as she giggled and smiled as did.

The little girl smiled up at the sun, she reached up as if to grab it with her hand.

Snow and David walked closer to her, not knowing where they were. They could finally see who the little girl was, Snow gasped and David held his breath.

"Emma" Snow kneeled down in awe at her daughter, who just sat there arranging the flowers into a neat handful like a bouquet. David kneeled down next to Snow in front of his daughter.

"She can't see you"

They turned around to see Gold standing there without his cane and limp.

"Why not. Where are we" David asked him wondering why and wanting answers but calmly.

"Because this is a memory. Welcome to the connection" He grinned at them like he knew something they don't but respectfully.

* * *

"How did we get here and most importantly how did you get here" Snow asked Rumple.

"Magic of Course" He made an exotic gesture with his hand.

"Why" David asked annoyed.

"Because Miss. Swan would not tell you what happened to her and I think you should know because she wouldn't ever tell you herself, she's to stubborn to"

"Why not. Were her parents why would she not tell us" Snow asked hurt almost.

"She said to me, that she didn't want to hurt you that she had to protect you. Her family she loves you more than you can possibly know. Her reason for living"Gold said to them with a background truth to the last comment he made.

"So why show us" Snow asked in near tears.

"You need to know, for what is to come"

"What" Charming asked with caution.

"The Council they are coming it isn't the end with them not for a long time"

They really didn't want to see as respect for Emma's wishes.

"You need to help her she can't win, not alone. Even with the Seekers behind her, she needs love"

They still were debating with themselves internally.

"She has your eye's" Rumple points out to Snow, trying to make them see.

Snow looked toward him then to the little girl frozen on the ground with flowers in her hands. She sat down in front of her, looking at her face in astonishment. She did have her eye's, she looked like she did at her age. The difference between this Emma and the adult Emma was she looked loved and Happy, like she belonged.

"If you truly love her" Rumple begins.

"Of course we do how can you even challenge we don't" David said walking up to Rumple getting in his face.

"Will Emma see us" Snow asked decided.

"No, nor will she see you let alone know you are here" Rumple said promisingly.

"Okay" They both agree.

Gold waves his hand and the scene resumes the clouds begin moving and the wind, plus Emma started to move the flowers in her hands.

"How old was she here" Snow asks looking toward her little beautiful girl.

"two and a half"

A women who looked to be around twenty-two came running over the hill, with a man in equal age next to her. They spotted the little girl with blonde hair they smiled with relief. Snow and David noticed them wondering why they were in this memory, and their significance towards Emma.

The couple slowly walked toward Emma holding hands looking lovingly towards Emma.

"Emma" The women called sweetly almost heavenly waving over to her telling her to come to her, which made the little girl pick up her head and look all around her until she saw them. Emma shot up from the floor.

"Mommy" Emma cheered running right through snow as if she were a ghost. Emma ran with open arms toward them smiling holding the flowers in one hand.

The man lifted Emma on his knee as they kneeled down to her hight.

"I picked these for you momma" Emma said holding them out toward the woman.

Snow and David watched through tears at their little girl with these people not them. They should have called her over and gotten those flowers, especially the names mommy and Daddy.

The woman smiled toward Emma accepting them happily.

"I love them" Emma hoped down off the man's knee and hugged the woman warmly.

"Time to go home love" The women said to Emma holding out a hand.

Emma looked around the field one more time as if silently searching for someone or someones, before taking the women and the man's hands. They hoisted her up swinging her happily like a happy gleeful family.

Snow, David and Gold watched sadly at the small happy family. The sky got darker around them it started to storm.

"What's happening" David screamed over the wind holding his wife's hand.

"Miss. Swan's emotions are changing with the atmosphere, it's beyond our control now. What ever you see she is showing us unknowingly" Gold explained loudly to be heard over the wind.

The scene morphed around them, they were no longer in a field of flowers but in a living room of sorts, the walls were dark and everything was in black and white.

The man and women appeared on the couch sitting, talking to each other in hushed tones. A women was standing near them in a chair talking with them she had a gun on her ankle the only one's who noticed were Gold,Snow and David, she also had a briefcase in her hands and papers that were signed in front of her.

Snow and David went over to the papers and read some word that caught their eye such as release to state of Maine, Adoption termination request, and Emma's name all over the document.

"Emma can you come in here please" The women asked nicely.

The little cute blonde girl came from a room down the hallway with her baby blanket in her hand.

"What's the matter mommy" Emma asked smiling, then she noticed the grim expressions in the room and her smile fell quickly.

"Emma we aren't your real mommy and Daddy" The women said gently.

"Okay but your still my mommy and Daddy" Emma said blankly

"Emma were not related" The women said sadly taking a slow breath.

"what's the matter you upset mommy"Emma said wondering why.

"Emma I am going to have a baby" The women told.

"I am getting a brother or sister" Emma cheered up again.

"No. Emma there is no easy way to tell you this-" The women said almost through tears, it was so hard to do this for her. Her and her husband were forced to do this, after the women told them they would be protecting Emma by doing so from bad people.

* * *

"No I can't take this make it stop" Snow pleaded while crying into Charming's shoulder. "What is going on, do you know something I don't about this" Charming asked worryingly.

"When Emma was a baby she was adopted. A married couple who thought they couldn't have their own adopted her and raised her" Snow explained through tears to Rumple and David.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad happens" David ask almost crying himself.

"Because it does. Emma told me she had parents until she was three until they had their own kid so they sent her back to the orphanage" Snow cried and this time so did David, for their little girl.

* * *

The social services lady choose now to interrupt the women. She stud up from her chair and walked toward the three-year old, who stood still.

"Hi Emma, I'm Miss. Conway with social services" The woman shook out her hand toward the little girl.

"Hi" Emma said shyly now noticing the women.

"I am here to take you away" Miss. Conway explained.

"Why" Emma turned to her adoptive parents.

"Because we don't want you anymore" The man said to her, trying so hard to say let alone do this to her.

Emma started crying standing still. Emma ran to her room, in tears.

Snow knew that Emma couldn't see her but she went after her little girl, right with David on her tail with gold following along.

Snow walked through the door to see Emma crying on couch/ windowsill crying into a pillow. Snow's heart broke as a mother, she went over to Emma's side and sat down across from her looking toward the crying little girl. David and Gold stood near the door, they saw a few minutes later that the women and man came in with a suitcase trying not to cry and started packing simple things for Emma.

Snow looked toward Gold with tears of her own in her eyes. "Please let me comfort her. It may be a memory but it will help me and maybe her" She begged.

"If I do she will remember or think that you were here as an illusion, is that okay" Rumple asked trying not cry himself at the tragic tale.

"Yes,anything" Snow begged still crying.

Gold waved his hand over just Emma who didn't notice at all still crying.

Snow started to sing. **(Play:Annie (1999)- "Maybe/Tomorrow Reprise")**

"_The sun will come out, tomorrow" _Emma slowly turns away from the pillow to look at Snow with red teary eyes from crying as she still silently sobbed.

_"Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun" _Emma leans fully back on the pillow after turning to be facing Snow fully.

_"Just thinking about tomorrow,clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow" _Snow reaches for Emma curls in her face making her turn into the pillow a little with closed eye;s still silently crying.

_"Till there's none"_

_"When you're stuck with a day that's gray and lonely.." _Emma starts to sit up slowly listening to Snow's voice with tears still in her eyes.

_"You just stick out your chin and grin and say.." _Emma is now fully sitting up breathing looking full on at snow listening, she lowers her head crying again. Snow takes her face in her palms lifting her head to look at her.

_"The sun will come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on till tomorrow" _Snow sings again looking her in the eyes, thumbing her check in her hands comforting her.

_"Come what May.." _Snow puts her arms around Emma motioning her to sit close to her which she does. Charming watches crying silently a foot away.

_"Tomorrow, Tomorrow" _Snow takes Emma's face in her hand again to make her look toward her, she brushes Emma cheek and hair soothingly.

_"I love ya tomorrow.." _Snow holds her little girl face.

_"You're only a day away..." _Snow wipes away Emma's tears, as she looks at her with loving confused eyes. Snow takes Emma's head hugging her softly bring her to her chest leaning back against the window.

Emma wraps her arms around her mother tightly crying into her chest, taking her mother's love. Snow cries softly while holding her little not wanting the moment to be over. She rubs Emma's back soothingly.

The scenery changes around them, snow is sitting on a bed around depressed looking children. David and Gold across from her, She looks around the bed until she notices a name on the metal head-board.

**Emma**** Swan**

They were an Orphanage and she was sitting on her daughter's bed in which she slept in for 17 years, all because of the curse. She cried once more.


	15. The Seeking Orphan

Snow still sat on the bed crying, until charming sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I got to hold her, and then she was gone again. How could those people have done that to her, they looked like they loved in the field what changed" Snow asked crying to her husband who hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I don't know but I think their decision was forced in some way, the woman had a gun on her. What kind of social worker keeps a gun on her person" Charming said answering the sad question.

"But why"

"I don't know... I don't know"

* * *

A sad-looking little girl came down the row of beds in an orphanage, still upset that she was put in this hell called an orphanage.

Gold noticed the little girl, he noted that she had her hair down and no longer in pigtails as if her childhood ended. She walked past Gold who stock out his hand as if going to touch her but she walked right through it. He felt guilty watching this for he was the cause of this child's misfortune in her childhood. She should have grown up in a loving home with her mama and papa smiling staying in pigtails until an adult. Happy.

But he had to do it, for his child. Bae. Neal.

Emma sat down on her bed next to her parents which she did not see again. They watched as Emma got up again and crawled under the bed in search of something. Her little hand tapping the ground reaching and searching for something until she seemed to have found it, she had relieved look on her face. She slid a small box across the floor under the bed until she picked it up and sat down on the bed with it in her hands.

She put her hands all over the box with slight tears in her eyes. With shaky hands the little girl opened the small box's lid. In the box was a slightly old photo of Emma and her ex-adopted parents the people who raised her until three.

Emma took the photo fully out of the box and closed it, she kicked the box back under the bed. Emma sat there holding the photo just looking at it trying to memorize every thing in it. Snow and David turned toward the saddened little girl. Their little girl. Their Emma.

They looked like a happy family, Emma was in the middle of the couple smiling so big and happy compared to this little girl now in front of them. They sat there for a couple of minutes until three other little kids ran towards Emma, with scared expressions on their faces.

"Emma we have to hide Drew is looking for us and you" A cute little brown sad-looking boy exclaimed to Emma.

"Ya" said a boy looking very similar to the boy who spoke before him, they were obviously twins.

"Nathaniel, Alexander I'm not scared of drew, he just mean curse no one loves him" Emma explained to Nathaniel and the other two.

"But he is scary and bigger than us" Nathaniel said shrinking in fear thinking about it.

"Yeah Emmy he's scary" Alexander agreed with his twin brother.

"Not to me" Emma said to them confidently.

"He said no one loves us" Elizabeth said through tears.

Emma jumped off her bed and hugged them all tightly.

"If we love each other than we each have someone who loves us" Emma said honestly and courageously smiling at them.

"Together as a team" Emma said putting her pinky finger out in front of them.

"Yeah" Nathaniel joined her pinky.

"You bet" Alexander joined.

"To the end of time" Elizabeth joined them smiling. They locked pinky's then pulled down then up into a release.

"Wait what do we call ourselves" Nathaniel asked curiously happy.

"Um. I know the.. the.. no I don't know" Alexander said thinking.

"Well what do we do together" Elizabeth asked thinking.

"Um..we find things and we find each other, we help others because it's the right thing to do" Nathaniel said brightly dwelling on it.

"I know how about 'The Seekers'" Emma proposed.

"That's a great name" Elizabeth agreed.

"Okay, Yeah" Nathaniel and Alexander agreed together.

* * *

"Wait a tick, you have got to be joking. I don't believe it" Gold said grinning and not believing what he just saw.

"What don't you get Emma made friends with the other orphans" David said to Gold with curious eyes. Snow looked toward Gold with a frown, no longer crying but seemed calm how things turned for Emma.

"There it" Gold said gesturing to the frozen kids grinning at each other sitting on the floor talking.

"There what Gold, there kids" Charming asked confused.

"Oh, they are far from kids Charming. They are the seekers" Gold said walking over to the children to get a better look at them all.

"Who are the Seeker's exactly, they are just a group of kids who made a club. Why is it important and how do you know of them" Snow asked wondering why the dark one had interest in a group of orphan's beside her daughter.

"They are the Seekers. The Savior's loyal allies, who which fight by her side in any fight. Together they make the dark bright again, create happy endings all across all kinds of lands" Gold explained to the Couple.

"How they are just Children. How can they defend themselves" David asked worried.

"They use their imagination, they can make anything appear and happen. It is impossible for them to kill another human, they only change them to see the light"

Gold resumed the memory around them which changed, the children were wearing different clothes and were sitting on the floor, Emma's photo was put on the small table next to her bed leaning on a lamp.

A mean looking kid and a group of other mean kids behind him stomped over to the group of kids chatting away somewhat happily towards each other.

"Swan where is it" Drew stomped over to Emma and yanked at her wrist bringing her to stand up sharply.

"Where's what" Emma said sarcastically to him trying to show she was not scared of him, which drove drew even angrier.

"WHER-" Drew stopped talking when he found what he was looking for, he grinned sinister and darkly as he shoved Emma to the floor roughly.

Drew stalked over to the small table next to her bed, he snatched up the photo.

"NOO" Emma got up quickly to lunge and punch him, but his posse held Emma back.

"What are you DOING PUT THAT BACK" Emma wailed and screamed.

"They never loved you, your mommy never loved you poor pathetic orphan Emma" Drew said to her in an angry voice.

"Yes she did I know she did, Mommy read to me and tucked me in my bed and sung to me and listened to what I had to say and she cuddled with me and told me every day a hundred times a day that she loved me!" Emma quickly answered crying and screaming at him to make a point to Drew.

Snow was point-blank sobbing in David's arms, Emma had all that with her fake mother and she wasn't a apart of it in any way.

Drew took out his lighter from his pocket angrily and held the photo to the flame, it caught on fire instantly.

"NOOOOO!" Emma yelled struggling to get out of his posse's grip. Emma slammed her foot on one of the boys foot and he let go releasing Emma who ran up to Drew and punched him square in the face giving him a bloody nose. Emma's friends fought with Drew's gang strongly following their leader.

Snow, David and Gold watched in fascination as the team fought the bad kids. David was angry at this Drew kid until Emma punched him, which made him so proud.

"Seem's Emma has her Daddy's right hook" Gold said grinning at Emma.

"You little bit-" Drew began but got interrupted by the head lady yelling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE. DREW ARE YOU RESPONCIBLE"

"Drew burned Emma's photo of her family with his lighter Miss. Stacy" Nathaniel explained innocently to the woman.

"You boys are in big trouble when Mr. Shrout finds out about this. Come along DREW" said pulling his ear, as drew's posse followed.

"I'm sorry he burned your photo Emmy" Alexander said going to hug her, which Nathaniel and Elizabeth followed after.

"It wasn't your fault" Emma said with small tears on her face.

"They aren't my real family" Emma said blankly.

"Maybe your real family will find you" Nathaniel proposed trying to be optimistic.

"No they won't, I guess I have to find them" Emma said with determination.

"You can't find them yet were only Five" Alexander said making a point.

"Then I should grow up" Emma said.

"But we promised to never grow up Emmy" Nathaniel said looking sad again.

"I know, when I find them and we are together we can go back to being young again and have fun" Emma promised them.

"Okay"

"Count me in"

"Okay"

"Together" They all looked at each other.

The grown up's watched with fascination at the children.

Snow and David had tears in their eyes, this was when Emma gave up on them finding her and started her quest to find them. Snow recalls being in the forest with Emma when David woke up, she had said she had been looking for people as long as she could remember. She searched and searched.

And she found them, but she grew up and forgot the love her adoptive other gave her. It was only a forgotten memory all because of that stupid boy. Snow and David couldn't look they never knew, all because of the curse.

The scene changed again this time they were in a park, they were all standing up. There were a few people walking around but what stood out to them the most was the blonde twelve-year-old holding a guitar high on a flat stone surface.

They walked closer to the little girl, Snow and David exchanged a look of understanding that the girl was obviously Emma.

The girl sat down and put the guitar in her lap, she started to play.

Hush, baby don't cry  
Just get through this night  
Overcome

Cuz all that you are  
Is broken inside  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know

Don't think that they'll change  
They push you away  
Far from home

Cuz all that they are  
Is broken inside  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know

Don't you cry tonight  
Rest your weary eyes  
Cuz all that you are  
Is broken inside  
It's nothing you could change  
It's nothing you could hide  
It's nothing you could hide

_[piano and violin]_

Pink flowers and bows  
That's all you should know  
And summer days

Cuz all that you are  
Is beautiful child  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know

So don't you cry tonight  
Rest your precious eyes  
Cuz all that you are  
Is beautiful child  
It's nothing they could change  
It's nothing you could hide  
It's nothing you should hide

Oh oh oh

Cuz all that you are  
Is beautiful child  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know..

Emma stopped strumming her guitar and sighed. Snow and David stood there paralyzed taking in what they just heard come out of their daughter's mouth. When she sung it sounded like an angel, Emma never told mary Margaret she sung before not once.

"I didn't know she could sing" Snow said in awe looking toward Emma.

"Neither did I, she sounded so beautiful" David said looking toward Emma matching snow's expression. They heard sniffles from behind them, they turned around.

"Gold are you crying" David asked shocked.

"No, It was the Savior's voice even thought it sounded like an angel. Yes I am crying alright you happy" Gold said breaking loose.

They turned back to look toward Emma who was gone. They were in a white blank room they noticed.

"What happened" David asked wondering.

"Well nothing really much happens after this except from Emma getting out of the Foster system and meeting Baelfire and Storybrooke, unless you would like to see our grandson being made I would be thankful if I were you" Gold said snickering at the expressions on the couple.

"Okay here we go her abduction"Gold said sadly.

They watched everything, suddenly they knew.

When they were done no one said a word, until-

"Thank you for showing us that" David said blankly.

"You needed to know"

David and Snow nodded their heads and then they were in a white vortex again, until the were back in the loft from their minds.

With Emma, who was waking up from her dreams.


	16. The Love she deserves

Emma stirred in her sleep slowly waking up from her dreams. Snow and David watched her as she moved around a little trying to be more comfortable making her hair go in her face as she turned on her side facing snow still slightly asleep.

Snow slowly reached to move Emma's hair out of her face piece by piece when most was away from her face. Until Snow saw Emma's face but she didn't see the adult Emma like she usually did, she could see a glimpse of the child Emma they had watched briefly in Emma's memories.

"my sweet girl" Snow whispered putting her hand on her daughters cheek slowly stroking it with her thumb in a comfort.

Emma's eye's slowly opened shortly, to her mother's face. Snow noted Emma's green eye's a mirror image of hers looking back at her.

"Hi" Emma whispered to Mary Margaret smiling a little. Snow held back tears by the sound of Emma's voice, her daughter was, is so strong. All Mary Margaret saw was her little girl's face looking at her as she smiled.

"Hi" Snow whispered back smiling just like Emma.

"You know I love you right" Snow whispered. Emma looked shocked towards her, no one besides her mommy told her she loved her, no one, not a single soul. Not that she could remember...

"No, no one's said it to me" Emma trailed off looking away from Snow.

"Hey" Snow said softly taking Emma's chin in her hand making her look her in the eye.

"I love you Emma. I always will no matter what happens or what you do. I will always love" Snow said to her lovingly looking Emma in the eye.

Emma looked deep in her mother's eyes to see if there was an lie in her words, or hesitation but she found none. Emma quickly hugged her mother sharply, putting her arms fully around her and she put her head on her shoulder. Emma silently cried happily on her mother's should not wanting to let go of the moment. Snow got to hold her daughter again, she felt the same as she did when she hugged her as a little girl, full of love and warmth. Emma finally felt alive again, when she was alone she felt like she was dead and now she felt more alive than she has been in years.

"I love you too Mom" Emma whispered. Snow started sobbing and gripped to her little girl, petting her hair just being there with her was enough. The moment soon ended with Emma starting to rest silently on Snow's shoulder, emma stated to close her eye's again, her head started hurting her again.

Snow took Emma slowly from her grip and laid back down on her pillow gently. Emma put her hand up to her head in pain, she really wished it would just go away. Emma started shaking, she was getting sharp sensations in her head. She thinks that she hasn't had her pain medication this morning at all, which would hurt her.

"Is she okay" David asks eyeing his daughter's actions.

"Her head is probably hurting her again, can you go get her painkillers in the kitchen downstairs" Snow asked as she got up from the bed to sit on Emma's side.

"Emma you okay" Snow asks her as she fixes Emma's blanket tucking her in to make her comfortable. Emma doesn't say anything but she starts moving around a lot, and start thrashing around in the sheets under the bed. Snow tried to keep her still, and tries to hush her and tell her it was alright, but Emma didn't pay her no attention. Mary Margaret can't hold Emma still, as she grip the sheet's in pain.

"CHARMING!"

"I'M COMING" David ran up the stairs holding a cup of water and two pills in his hands. He quickly hands them to Snow who runs over to Emma who is tossing and turning on the bed in pain, not thinking clearly.

"Emma please calm down you need to take these they will make the pain go away" Snow begs Emma as she shuffles around on the bed now calming down, still in immense pain. Emma hasn't been off of medication, in the hospital they were giving her the good stuff and now she hasn't taken her pills, she hasn't felt the full effect from the surgery. Emma tossing and turned was making her bleed slightly through the bandages on her head. They need Whale NOW.

"DAVID CALL WHALE TELL HIM TO COME QUICKLY" Snow yelled, he dashed down stairs for the phone.

"Emma honey calm down, I know you're in pain but try please. PLEASE" Snow begged her, Emma stopped moving a little but not much, she tried but the pain was still too much. Emma had surgery again two week's after she was declared to be in a coma, Whale went in to try to help Emma by putting in a bone graft to create more stability for Emma's brain to heal.

"Whale it's an emergency get here quick!"

"What happened I was on my there now"

"Emma didn't take her pills, this morning and now she is tossing and turning on the bed not calming down"

"I am Coming up the stairs. Open THE DOOR" Whale yelled.

Charming ran to the door, behind him whale had two big cases with him which held the stuff from the hospital. David picked up one of the cases and they went as fast as they could up the stairs. Snow was on the bed next to Emma holding her, Emma was what sounded like she was screaming but was muffled by snows shoulder.

"Let me through to her" Whale declared. Snow let go of Emma who was screaming in pain loudly, now that Snow had let go. Snow went to David who held her in his arms as they stayed at a distance from Whale and Emma.

Whale took out a syringe quickly, he took off the cap.

"Try to Hold her down" Whale shouted. They went to Emma's side, David held Emma's arms while snow held her feet; Whale reached up to inject it in her neck but David stopped him.

"No not there, she doesn't deserve to relive that" David shouted.

"Grab her wrist" Whale shouted pointing to Emma's wrist.

David reached for Emma's left wrist and held it out to Whale who quickly and carefully injected the relaxant into Emma's veins. Emma slowly stopped struggling and calmed down enough for them to let go, David and Snow caught glimpse of a flower tattoo on Emma's wrist which shockingly familiar to them. They watched as Emma relaxed and stopped struggling, Emma put her head back on the pillow and squeezed her blanket with her right hand.

"Good" Whale was relieved that Emma was going to be fine, he went over to his cases and started setting up everything in Emma's room.

"What Happened" Emma whispered felling groggy looking at them all confused, all she remembered was when Mary Margaret told her to try to rest again. They obviously didn't hear her, because they ignored her as Whale continued to talk.

"What caused this"

"Emma went into neural shook from withdrawal of her medication the pain became unbearable, see her brain is still healing so you must make sure she takes her medication as I prescribed or this will happen again" Whale told them upset that this even happened.

"A lot of thing have happened lately and we had forgotten about it" David explained while looking at Snow who was sneaking glances towards Emma. He could tell his wife was worried, especially after seeing the most unimaginable most horrible things done to their daughter and now was too much for her to handle.

"Well, now that she is calmed down I can conduct my exam and set up the I.V. to help Emma adjust"

"Okay we will be down stairs. Snow" he called to his wife who was staring at Emma who was laying on the bed under the covers looking at the ceiling, she still had her wrist out on top of the covers for them to see.

"I don't want to leave her" snow said adamantly in response.

"Stay" Emma whispered from across the room in bed. They all looked toward her, it was the first time she spoke that they heard since she had the attack.

"Of Course" David whispered following snow who didn't have to be asked twice.

"All right I will set up the I.V." Whale started constructing the metal pole from his case, he took out a bag of fluid and placed it on the hook. He connected the tubes to the bag with the needle on the other side.

"Okay this may hurt a little going in" Whale shakily said in fear that snow would hurt him if he did something wrong. Whale slowly put the I.V. needle into Emma's wrist, she didn't even flinch. That scared Snow the most, Emma didn't even move as if she didn't notice the needle at all.

"Okay Emma follow my finger" Whale held up his finger in front of Emma's eyes, she followed it with precision; while Whale shined his flashlight in her eyes.

"Okay looks good"

"I need Emma to sit in a chair for a minute" Whale asked her parents, who were sitting in chairs a foot away.

"Emma can you stand"

"Yeah hold on" Emma pulled back the covers on her bed to get up, she slowly stood up with her hands out afraid she would fall, she sat down in one of the chairs. Whale pulled a knee hammer out of his bag, he kneeled down on the floor in front of Emma; he pulled up her pajama pants leg. Whale tapped Emma's knee lightly, Emma's knee responded it shot up hard and hit whale in the jewels.

"OW" Whale gripped his jewels and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Whale, Oh crap" Emma said freaking out felling real bad.

"It's fine" he shrugged it off.

"Well it seems everything is working normally. I suggest you keep doing what you're doing she will be right as rain by the end of the week, make sure she takes the medication" Whale pointed at Emma who was still sitting on the chair while holding his jewels in pain leaving the apartment.

As soon as Whale was out the door, they started laughing uncontrollably.

"I feel so bad, but it was so funny" Emma cried laughing.

"You should have seen his face after!"Snow laughed, but charming stopped laughing.

"What" Emma asked him.

"It was funny, but it must have hurt"David explained.

"Poor whale" Emma was reduced to small giggles.

This was going to be an okay week. Emma thought...

* * *

**Tuesday 12:00 pm (Charming Apartment)**

"Okay I have Chicken Soup" Snow sung cheerfully going into Emma's room with a tray. Emma was reading Henry's book, which he left for her to read when he visited early in the morning with Regina.

"Canned?" Emma asked thinking it was simply from a can because that's the only soup she ever had.

"No, it's um it's my recipe" Snow said putting the tray on Emma's lap in bed. Emma's eyebrows shot up in question, why would Mary Margaret do that for her, she never had homemade anything in her life, even with her adoptive parents everything they ate was ordered.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this is my first attempt to make chicken noodle soup. Back home we had stew or tomato soup, never chicken noodle soup or anything even close to it" Snow explained looking down at her lap.

"Don't worry you did a good job, it looks and smells great" Emma tried to reassure her doubts, Emma would love it and tell her it was good even if it wasn't because she loved her mother, but she doesn't show it much unless she has no choice.

"Okay" Snow smiled and looked toward emma with expecting eyes, waiting for her to eat it.

Emma picked up the spoon and put it into the soft liquid, then brought it to her mouth slowly. Emma didn't know what to expect when she tried it, she did because Snow wanted her to. Emma was surprised when it hit her tongue it tasted like the best thing in the world, full of warmth and love in a spoonful. Emma never knew what people meant when they said made with love until now.

"It's really good Snow" Emma said with a smile to her, Snow face broke into a grin instantly.

Snow sat with Emma until she finished the whole thing which was quickly for Emma because it was so good.

"You finished it?" Snow said with a smile at her daughter.

"Yup" Emma said finishing her last spoonful to the last drop.

"Thank you" Snow said to her in a whisper. Emma looked up confused as to what she was thanking her for.

"For what?"

"For Eating the soup"

"It was really good. It had something extra in it that made it special" Emma said to her, trying to get to a point.

"What's that?"

"It was made by you" Emma told her.

Snow's face perked up from that, she looked at Emma lovingly.

"Here let me clean this up, when I get back you are taking your pills and we are going to have a girl talk" Snow smiled and picked up the tray and was out the bedroom door before Emma could protest.

Emma leaned back on her pillow, in a sigh. She heard loud foot steps come up the stairs she knew weren't snow's, by the sound but was David.

"She wearing you out" David chuckled as he sat down in the seat snow was recently sitting in; he noted that Emma was looking for something to do.

"Hey do want to play Goldfish" David asked Emma as he went over to her drawers and pulled out a deck. "Sure" Emma agreed she was happy to do something anything to get her mind off being stuck in bed with no escape with her parents there. Not on their watch.

"Okay do you have any eight's" David asked looking toward Emma who held her deck in her hand expertly.

"Go fish. Do you have any two's" Emma asked David who was eyeing his deck. "Go fish"

"My turn, Do you have any four's" David asked focusing on Emma who looked to her deck quickly then said "Go fish"

"Liar" David laughed. Emma tried to look believable but he saw right through it.

"Nu uh" Emma disagreed like a child.

"Oh yeah then let me see" David asked while grinning holding out his hand for her to hand over her deck.

"That's cheating" Emma tried to stop him.

"You cheated the minute you lied. Let me or I will.."

"You'll what" Emma asked amused.

"This" David lunged forward and started tickling Emma in her bed, making the 28-year-old laugh uncontrollably.

"David- Stop"Emma said in between laughs.

"or what" David asked laughing at his daughter.

"MOM" Emma yelled still giggling.

Snow ran up the stairs in a flash with a dish rag from the sink in her hands. She stopped when she saw David tickling Emma like it was nobody's business.

"Charming stop" Snow said in between her own giggles.

"Make him stop?!" Emma asked in between laughs.

"I don't know.." Snow walked up behind David and gave Emma a look. They tackled David on the bed and tickled him together, making the charming man laugh. Soon they were all on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"No fair two against one" David complained.

"Alright that's enough, Emma you need to take your pills" Snow said going over to Emma's bedside table to retrieve them and a water bottle. She handed them to Emma carefully who swallowed them.

They laid there together on the bed for a while hugging until Emma fell asleep on David who was staring at her as she slept. Snow was on Emma's other side doing the same. They fell asleep shortly, with Emma between them.

* * *

**_Bam! Boom! Clunk!_**

Snow was brought out of her sleep when she heard loud noises coming from downstairs in the loft.

"Charming" Snow shook him awake.

"What happened is the loft on fire?!" Charming asked sleepily.

"No there's noise coming from down stairs"

"Okay let check it out" They went to get up from the bed when they remembered Emma, she wasn't there?

"Where's Emma?" David asked Snow.

"I think I have an idea" Snow said looking tired, he caught on to what she was implying.

They slowly went down the stairs, charming had a bat with him just in case there was burglar instead. Emma wasn't supposed to move around too much, in fear of strain on her head. The downstairs was dark for the fact it was night-time; they heard another bang from something in the kitchen. Snow turned on the light to Emma walking into the fridge over and over again. David put down the bat and they walked over to Emma, who was bumping into the fridge over and over again still.

"Emma" Snow whispered to her daughter, in wonder what she was doing;Emma didn't respond to her at all. Snow grabbed Emma shoulders slowly not to jostle her, she slowly turned her around. Snow noticed Emma's eye's were closed and she was breathing softly almost as if she was asleep.

"Emma. Honey are you awake?" Snow asks her daughter who seems non responsive.

Emma didn't respond all she did was stay still, then Snow knew the answer Emma was sleep walking. Snow laughed a little thinking to herself if she did this when she was a kid, or did she always sleep walk without her noticing.

"Emma answer your mother" David said whispering sternly.

"David Emma's sleep walking" Snow explained, Emma walked out of snow's hands and walked into the dinning room table and then the apartment door which made a sound as it was hit with Emma herself. David quickly walked over to Emma, and took her shoulder's steering her to sit down on the couch in the far end of the apartment.

"She should lay down so she stops walking"Snow said as David helped a sleeping Emma to sit down, Emma soon laid down on the couch and calmed down to look like she was asleep,asleep.

David put his arms under Emma's body picking her up to take upstairs, Emma stirred for a second not until snuggling into David chest and gripping his shirt.

"Looks like Emma is a daddy's girl!" David laughed victoriously to Snow. Snow was instantly jealous but was happy Emma loved her father as equally; this wasn't over she was sure Emma was mommy's little girl Charming would have a war on his hands soon.

They climbed the stairs together, Emma in David's hands. David gently put Emma on the bed and put her baby blanket near her which she snuggled in her sleep. David and Snow as tired as they were got into bed again with Emma, As soon as snow laid down on Emma's left Emma went closer to Snow that they were basically snuggling. David saw this and turned on his side to look away, he soon fell asleep close to his family.

Snow was fighting sleep as much as she could, because Emma was right there asleep on her shoulder and she couldn't look away.

"Good-Night Princess" Snow whispered to her daughter kissed her on the head and finally gave in to peaceful happy sleep. Today was a good day and the week wasn't over not yet, they would get to pamper her and she can't say a thing to fight it.

She was definitely Mommy's Little Girl.


	17. The Savior's Day out

**Friday 10:00 am**

"We need to talk" The shop door slammed closed behind him.

"Sure anything for you Bae.I am guessing this is about Emma" Gold exclaimed coming from behind the counter in his shop to face his son.

"Yes it is. These people. These Council will be back won't they" Neal asked afraid of the answer, he was hoping they would just disappear and leave his family and this town alone.

"Yes they will unfortunately, but I have a solution a cloaking barrier spell for the town so these people don't hurt anyone not anymore"

"It will keep Emma safe?" Neal asked pleading eyes scared that they would hurt Emma again. He could remember Tamara's words when they rescued Emma in his mind for the past two months. 'This isn't over we will destroy the savior if it is the last thing we do'.

"For now, but in the future I can't guarantee any thing" Gold said sadly wishing that in the future they would be safe and this problem would just go away.

"What do you mean by that?!" Neal demanded sensing a double meaning to his father's words.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Emma will not be safe forever, these people. They kill just for the heck of it, and I will tell you this because I love you son. Who they work for is far worse than The Dark One by a long shot"

"Who?" was all he asked.

"Some one we all should fear"

"If I were you Bae I would spend every moment of everyday with **Emma** while I could"

* * *

**Charming Apartment 1:00 pm**

They were finally gone. Emma slowly tip toed her way down the metal stairs, she reached the last step she looked all around the apartment. No one was in sight Emma slowly walked over to the loft door, she carefully twisted the lock unlocked then slowly reached for the door handle. She got the door open which did not make a sound, just as she was about to go through the door.

A hand quickly slams it shut in front of her. Emma got scared for a moment until she noticed whose hand it was. It was David, David walked in front of Emma and leaned against the door to symbolize that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hi, David" Emma tries to act all innocent trying to make him forget she was trying to leave the apartment as if they were talking like best friends.

"Where were you going Emma" David asks demanding and sternly while crossing his arms telling his daughter who was in charge. Emma simply saw this as him trying to make up for lost time for her as a teenager sneaking out of the house.

"I was going to get the mail, you know stretch my legs" Emma said while rocking on her heels trying to lie her way through the conversation hoping David didn't catch on.

"Sure fine not going to tell me okay lets just see what your mother has to say about this, she will have to deal with you when she gets back" David said going to reach for the phone.

"Oh come on David it's been a week, why can't I go out. I feel like I'm in prison I should have gone back to work yesterday what gives" Emma asked defiantly, she really wanted out; she wanted to see Neal, Henry, heck she would be glad just to see Leroy as long as her parents weren't around.

They smothered her the whole week even though she loved it and didn't want it to end, she was reminded of the reason of why it would end. Emma had to be ready, she needed to **Know **what she is up against. The reason why she has to be ready is to protect her family, at any cost against the council.

"You were in a coma for two month's Emma. Plus those people are still out there" David explained worried, they just got her back they didn't want to lose her. Not again.

"I feel fine David and I can take care of myself" Emma explained to him putting on her coat going out the door, she was hallway out the door when he spoke.

"Really just like last time"

Emma spun on her heel and got into David face.

"You have no idea what they did to me, they had the advantage"

"And they still do"

"No they don't, not anymore" Emma finally left the apartment leaving David standing there by the door. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to protect her from The council. He wished he could tie her up in the apartment where she would be safe forever, but that obviously wasn't going to happen no matter what he wanted.

David cell phone started ringing, he picked it up with ease.

"Hello"

"My father is putting up a cloaking barrier spell today around the town to keep the council out"

"So Emma will be safe"

"Yes"

Suddenly David didn't fear Emma going out alone, she was safe now.

* * *

Or was she?

* * *

Emma made her way down Main street, it was sunny out a beautiful day. Emma hasn't felt this free in a long time, she waved to people who smiled and greeted the savior on the street.

She decided to go to Grannies halfway down, wanting to see someone she knew. As Emma walked in the door, people surrounded her asking her questions about the people who took her and who were they. Granny and Red noticed the commotion and made their way through it.

"Out of the way, nothing to see here" Granny said shooing the people away, once they dispersed was when Red and Granny noticed who they had crowded. Emma.

"Emma!" Red ran forward and gave the blonde a big hug, they stayed like that for a few seconds until they separated. Emma was relieved for a second until Granny Lucas pulled her into a hug as well catching her off guard, but Emma soon hugged her back happy to see them.

"Hi" Emma says quietly to them smiling a little.

"Hi!, Hi! that's all you say. We missed you, how are doing" Red asked dragging her to the counter, where she went around to the other side to talk and face her.

"I missed you too Ruby" Emma smiled at the waitress.

Red gave her a look, saying 'really my cursed name' but Emma didn't catch on.

"It's Red. Actually it's Aunt Red to you" Red said while smiling at Emma.

"Aunt?" Emma asked curious.

"Your mom wanted me to be your aunt before you were born. I didn't get to be your aunt then,but how about now?" Red asked while explaining.

"Sure, I never had an Aunt"

"Good. So do you want a hot chocolate with cinnamon" Red said grinning knowing already what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, Red I would like a hot chocolate with cinnamon" Emma said grinning back at her Aunt.

" Just like your mother,be back in a sec" Red said before running off into the kitchen. Emma sat there waiting looking around until she found no one else she knew around, she looked down a the counter top.

Someone sat down next to her, she could tell it was a guy by the way they sat.

"You shouldn't be out yet Em"

"Why is that"

"Because you could get hurt" He sounded very concerned.

"I can take care of myself fine"

"Okay maybe you can, but you should have someone accompanying you" He hinted playing with her.

"Fine. I missed you" She said to him going to turn to look at him the first time since he sat down next to her.

"I missed you too" Neal smiled at her lovingly. Emma smiled at him, then red came back with the hot chocolate. Red noticed the man, she gave emma a knowing look then walked away to leave them.

"Who was that" Neal asked smiling, knowingly at the look they shared.

"My Aunt"

"Really?!" Neal exclaimed happy and confused.

"Yeah" Neal started laughing with,which she followed thinking about it.

Neal watched as Emma drank her hot chocolate with fascination, some things don't change.

"You still drink that?" Neal laughed asking jokingly with her.

"Yes, turns out it's a family quirk" Emma shows him the drink in her hand, which smells amazing to Neal.

"Imagine that. I think I would like a sip of that" Neal takes Emma's cup from the counter and takes a sip, it tastes like Emma's lips. A taste he missed out on for eleven years.

They sat there talking and catching up, Emma just goes on talking about her parents and how they smothered her for the past week.

"You know it would be nice to see the town"

"Okay where do you want to go?" Neal ask wondering what emma wants to do.

"I don't know anywhere. How about the woods, no one goes in there and it's quiet; then to see Henry" Emma suggests having a double meaning,Neal catches on to what she is saying.

"Okay, the woods it is" Neal agrees smiling, that he gets to spend time with Emma.

Emma motions for Red to come over for her to pay for her drink. Emma goes to hand red money to pay, but Neal is quicker taking out a five dollar bill handing it to the waitress.

"Neal I had that" Emma complains not liking that he paid for her. "It's fine, let's go" Neal takes Emma's hand leading her out the door, Emma looks toward Granny and Red who are smiling and talking. By the end of the day the whole town would know, with Red and Granny owning the diner Grannies is the gossip central of storybrooke.

Neal looked to where Emma was looking stopping, Red was giving him a warning look that said 'if you hurt her, I break you' and flashed her wolf yellow eyes toward his direction. Emma saw this, and without knowing flashed white eyes while smiling kindly at Red and Granny who stood there confused and worried.

Neal and Emma went out the door of the diner holding hands.

They walked down the street talking and laughing enjoying themselves, holding hands.

* * *

Snow went shopping for groceries, because they were out of cinnamon and that was an emergency in the charming household. It also gave her a time to think, when she was done she walked out of the store with two brown paper bags;snow was walking down the street with her bags in her arms with her pocketbook on her shoulder. When she saw something unexpected, her daughter. With Neal. Holding hands. Walking down Main street across from her. Smiling and Laughing.

She immediately stopped walking, she almost dropped her bags as she saw them; Emma was supposed to be at home safe with Charming, he is in trouble when she gets home.

They looked happy as if there was no one around them. They approached Emma's bug which was down the road, she noted that Neal got real excited when he saw the car. Neal looked all around it measuring in every detail, he walked over to Emma took her face in his hands then kissed her passionately, they put there heads together and smiled equally to each other.

Snow was happy for her daughter, she looked happy around Neal; Snow noticed that emma looked to be glowing bright white a little, it was a flicker but it was there. That's when Snow realised something Emma truly loved him, but then snow remembered Emma couldn't have a true love. Even if it wasn't true love, she could tell he made her daughter very happy and that was good enough for her.

Snow put the groceries in the truck and got in the driver's seat. She was about to put the car keys in the ignition, when her cellphone rang.

"Hello"

"Snow, it's Red"

"Red Hi, how are you?" Snow asked happy her friend called, it had been a while since she seen her.

"Good, I'm calling about Emma" Suddenly Snow got worried and confused she just saw Emma.

"What happened?"

"Emma came into Granny's earlier and Neal joined her, they talked for a while. Man they look like they were you and David laughing and talking.." Red explained gossiping with her friend.

"Yes so what happened that was bad?"

"Well they went to leave and I gave Neal a look warning him, not to hurt Emma flashing my eyes and... Emma's eyes glowed bright white for a second then went back to normal" Red explained scared and worried for Emma.

"Glowed white!?" Snow asked quickly worried.

"Yup me and Granny both saw it"

"Maybe it was the light's reflecting on her eyes?" Snow tries to guess hoping it didn't happen and it was a mistake, or trick of the eye.

"I guess, maybe. I got to go my break is all most over. Come by the diner anytime" Red said ending the conversation.

"Okay I will. Bye Red"

"Bye"

Snow hung up then drove home, to deal with Charming.

* * *

Emma and Neal walked close to each other down the street holding hands and talking.

"I got a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Neal wondered what it was.

"You'll see" They walked closer down the street, that's when Neal saw it. The bug. She had kept it after all these years, a part of him with her just like he wanted.

"You kept it?!" Neal walked quickly over to the bug, he looked it all over taking in every detail new and old.

"Of course I did even after Jail, I had no other car for a while and when I did get enough money I couldn't part with it for some reason"

Neal stopped and looked toward Emma, he saw his love she was here they didn't have Tallahassee but they could have a new dream. Together.

He just stared at her and smiled, just thinking. Of her.

"What" Emma smiled back to him, looking at him smiling at her. Neal slowly walked over to Emma, he reached up to hold her face while smiling. Then he kissed her, she kissed back. Emma started glowing a very faint bright white but Neal didn't notice, it was just him and her and that was enough for him.

"Let's go" Emma said dragging him to the bug, she tossed Neal the keys who caught them like he could catch them with his eyes closed. Just like old-times, him and Emma and the bug.

They got in, Neal looked toward Emma thinking this was a great time to give it back to her.

"I got you a Key Chain" He released it from his palm for her to see, just like the first time he gave it to her.

She smiled to him and looked at it.

"You like it?" Neal asked smiling all ready knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Emma reached up and took it, she reached over and kissed him.

"All right let's go!" Neal said enthusiastically while he put the key in the ignition which caused the bug to roar to life. Neal and Emma drove off down main street heading for the woods.

They spent most of the afternoon in the woods hiking, and catching up what they had done for the last eleven years.

"You were a bounty hunter?!" Neal exclaims bewildered.

"Yeah, I chased down low life's who skipped bail and cheated their way around"

"What. were you hoping to find me?" Neal asks laughing and joking around.

"No, but I didn't want anyone to go though what I had" Emma said dwelling on Greg's word before they shocked her for the second time, then she wanted to die. She had nothing to live for then, her family was dead; she had to tell him now he needed to know.

"Neal I have to tell you something" Neal stopped walking and looked towards her with a confused look, then he thought about what she might say.

"No, you don't have to tell me about what happened we have now I can wait forever as long as you want. Lets just focus on the future, okay"

"No it's not that I feel like something is going to happen and I do not and can not lose you" Emma tried not to cry, she always felt worried that her family was in danger; the threat was still out there.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. Those people aren't coming back for a while, my dad he put a cloaking barrier spell up around the town to prevent anything from happening to us again" Neal tried to convince her she was safe by taking her in his arms. Emma just held onto him, it was hard for her she has a family now and soon she was going to loss them again council or no council.

"And if it does then I will protect you with my last dying breath" Neal promised her, she looked into his eyes to see if he meant it. He did every word. Neal put his head against hers, then word his father said to him that morning, he knew this and didn't tell him.

"How about we focus on now, how about tonight we just celebrate. Invite everyone in town and just let loose, just like old times" Neal proposed to make Emma cheerful again, she needed to be reassured that she was safe and that people were happy she was back.

"You want to throw a welcome back party. For me?" Emma asks with a surprised tone. No one ever threw a party for her before, not ever. Not that she could remember.

"Yeah why not, how about we show Storybrooke how to really party?!" Neal continues laughing to her.

Emma joins in "Just like old times?"

"Yeah, I could call the boys and tell them to come"

"You don't mean them do you?"

"Of course Em, who else?!"

"What about the cloaking spell?"

"There from the enchanted forest. Neverland actually any one who has been touched by magic can enter the town"

"How?, they actually seem normal though"

"We were called the 'Lost Boys' for a reason Em"

"Really, but wait you said you were the leader of the band. But that would mean that you are.." Emma stared at him figuring out what that meant.

"Peter Pan?" Neal said simply smiling at her, watching her reaction.

"Your full of surprises Neal or Peter?" Emma asked giggling at the name, she has a kid with peter pan. Wow her family was messed up.

"You can call me Peter; I only allow certain people to call me that" Neal said holding her staring at her green eyes, she looked the same to him; but to everyone else she would look older. He still saw the women he fell in love with, his Emma; with her hair tied up in a ponytail and her wearing her black rimmed glasses.

"Peter" said Emma testing it out for the first time.

"I think I like that" Emma smiled at him then kissed him which he leaned into, Neal just looked at her he felt so **happy**.

"Hold onto my hand" Neal said as soon as they broke the kiss.

"What why?" Emma asked worried.

"You'll see" Neal just smiled as Emma took hold of his hand firmly.

"Just think happy thoughts Emma"

"Can't"

"Yes you can, think of me, Henry, your parents, your family" Neal supplied.

In a few seconds he could feel Emma slowly lift off the ground next to him. He thought about her and Henry and soon was off the ground as well. He kept his eyes open, last time he flew was when he left Neverland for good after Tinkerbell's light went out.

He made it so that Emma was facing him in the sky above the town, she opened her eyes slowly. She instantly freaked out, she grabbed onto Neal fully putting her arms around his neck.

"Holly hell!"

Neal tried to suppress a laugh at her antics, she totally flipped out wide-eyed just staring at him.

"Just relax, you won't fall and if you do I will catch you. I will always catch you" Neal promised her, which made Emma calm down.

"Come on let's go, you said you wanted to see Henry didn't you" Neal told her pulling her arm through the air, she followed him. Emma felt a strange sensation while flying, she felt extremely happy and didn't want it to end.

"Wait do you think regina would just let us take him flying" Emma asked incredulous and bewildered that he would think Regina would hand him over to fly through out town.

"She doesn't need to know that" Neal flashed her a clever grin.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you" Emma laughed allowing to help her fly though the air.

They flew out of the forest and lower towards the town, they were going to have some good whole-hearted fun first.

* * *

Neal and Emma flew down Main street, smoothly. Soon Neal let go of Emma's hand as she got used to flying on her own. He was surprised she took to it so quickly it took Tink a whole week to teach him, but then again she was the savior.

Emma glided through the air near the shops with Neal close by, they were joking around at the smallest things acting like kids in adult bodies.

Emma got close to the sidewalk near people's height; she saw Archie on the side-walk taking Pongo for a walk.

"Hey Archie!" Emma waved quickly while flying by with Neal doing loops through the air laughing with Emma at the former crickets expression seeing people flying.

They hovered in front of Archie who was wide-eyed, and rubbing his eyes to check if he was actually seeing them.

"Oh Hello Emma. Um Emma how are you and Neal um.."

"Oh Flying well that's a secret" Neal explained. If everyone knew the secret of flying they could use it for evil, and not good. Tink tought him that, only people with pure hearts and people he could trust with his life could know of the secret of flying.

"Oh okay. Oh Emma your mom was looking for you earlier" Archie told the blonde, worried for her Emma had been though a lot recently; but he happy she was smiling somewhat again.

"Okay I will call her thank you Archie" Emma nodded to him then took Neal hand again, they flew off towards Regina's Mansion.

They flew over the gate and landed on the walkway in front of the house. They walked still holding hands to the white numbered 108 door, and knocked.

* * *

Regina opened the door nicely, then she saw Neal and Emma holding hand; she was happy for them but she realised something. Emma was outside. In the open. No Mommy and Daddy Charming.

"Emma How are what do I owe for this visit" Regina asked genuinely happy that the blonde was feeling better, especially since the hospital.

The last time she saw her she had been swarmed with nurses, and was asleep. Henry talked about her everyday, and has made her more get well mommy cards she could count. Her and Henry had gotten closer in the past two months, he assured her that he loves her very much but loves Emma just as equally and they were both his moms. However henry said to her she is alway his mother, that raised him and loved him for eleven years; and that Emma couldn't take away those years together they had. Regina has grown to respect the blonde now they were family, this time they would be a family the right way.

"Were here to take Henry out for a couple of hours. We know you might have plans with him, so we are asking for permission if that's all right with you" Neal spoke to Regina maturely and respectfully.

"Of course no problem, if you could have him back by 5:30 he needs to do his homework before dinner" REgina smiled at them politely, Emma and Neal grinned at her happily that she had agreed.

"You can come in if you like" Regina offered moving out-of-the-way, they walked into the mansion making sure to wipe their feet on the rug.

"Henry Emma and Neal are here" Regina shouted to upstairs, there was silence then you could hear feet running down the hallway upstairs then down the stairs themselves.

As soon as Emma saw him she held out her arms, he came running into her embrace immediately like a bullet.

"MOM!" Henry wrapped his arms around her, he really missed her. Henry let go and saw Neal, he ran into his arms; Neal picked him off the ground and held him. Henry hasn't seen either of them in a couple of days the last time henry saw Emma was Tuesday, when he lent her his book. Which she read the whole thing, missing him.

"Hey buddy. Do you want to go out with me and your mom for a couple of hours?" Neal asked his son excitedly hoping but knowing his son will say yes.

"YES!" Henry while his dad set him down on his knee.

"Okay kid get your coat" Henry shot up the stairs to get his coat.

"He seems very happy. He missed you" Regina commented to Emma who stood there waiting.

"I missed him too, I read the whole book while I was kept in the apartment"

"I am surprised they let you go out willingly, they were frantic while you were in the hospital"

"Yeah well they didn't exactly let me go willingly, I snuck out when Snow went grocery shopping" Emma explained laughing a little.

"It's good to hear you laugh"

"Yes well um.." Emma didn't know what to say but her kid made perfect timing.

"Ready, let's go" Henry said while dragging Emma and Neal's hand towards the door.

"Henry what do you say to your mother?" Emma demanded kindly to her kid.

"Oh, Bye mom" Henry waved quickly then they were out the door. Regina smiled towards her son, she was happy Emma did that; without Emma Henry would forget her. Regina was worried for her step-grandaughter so she called snow to tell her what was going on.

* * *

The small family walked down the walk way and out the gate of the mansion. Henry got confused when he didn't see the familiar yellow bug his mother drove everywhere.

"Where's the bug?" Henry asked turning towards them, it was there turn to smile.

"We didn't drive,kid"

"Did you walk?" Henry asked clueless.

"No, but we have to walk away from the house so your mom can't see" Neal explained while walking down the street with Henry in between him and Emma.

"Why?"

"You'll see it's a surprise"

"Will I like this surprise?"

"You'll more than like it kid. It's amazing" Emma smiled towards her son.

"Okay this is far enough" Neal nodded to Emma.

"Henry hold on tight to our hands" Neal told his son, who did as he was told. They were soon of the air, which caught Henry by surprise for sure.

"Wow!" They stayed close to the ground just in case but soon, went higher and higher.

"You ready Buddy!" Neal asked excitedly.

"Yeah let's go!" Henry was jumping for joy in mid-air with his parents.

They flew off all over the sky for about an hour, flying through clouds and doing loops. Henry looked so happy, Emma smiled over to her family. This was going to be a lovely day with her family.

* * *

Neal, Henry,and Emma had fun flying around town undetected by anyone, so far. The only person who saw them flying was Archie but he was nice enough to not blab.

They got ice-cream together, and flew up to Emma's apartment roof where they recently resided chilling together.

"So my Dads Peter Pan" Henry asked with a grin on his face, cute kid.

"Yup, try not to tell anyone. If people found out I left Neverland, the shadow might come back" Neal explained scared even, you could tell in his voice that this Shadow thing was something he feared.

"Okay Dad"

That sat there for another hour talking, Neal shared some stories about Neverland to Emma and Henry. Emma shared when her and Neal meet for the first time. Henry got all excited and asked millions of questions.

"Are you just like Gramps and Grandma?Are you getting back together? Are you Peter and Wendy?" Henry asked not containing his excitement. They shouldn't have doped him up on sugar, this kid would be Regina's problem in about thirty minutes anyway so they weren't complaining plus it was out right amusing.

"WOW buddy relax. To answer your questions,one we are better, two yes we already are, and three no Wendy was a really nice girl who took me into her family before the shadow took me to Neverland" Neal explained to the spastic child.

"Alright kid time to take you back home, or your mom will through a fit" Emma said as she got up, even though she didn't want to part from Henry she had to. Regina should be with him, she raised him for eleven years; plus she couldn't take care of him now she had to be the savior he was much safer with Regina at the moment.

"Okay" Henry said upset that he was separating from Emma again. Emma saw this as they flew back to the mansion and promised him something. They landed on the walk way Neal decided to carry Henry who tuckered out from the sugar rush on the way there, he was soundly asleep on his dad's shoulder. Emma checked her watch 5:29, wow good timing; regina would be impressed.

"He feel asleep huh" Emma smiled at her little boy, she moved his bags away from his face which was so cute.

"Yeah must have been the sugar rush from the ice cream" Neal responded whispering to her, not to wake henry.

They reached the door, Emma rang the doorbell this time instead. Regina opened the door surprised that they were on time, she softened when she saw Henry asleep on Neal's shoulder all tucked in gripping his jacket holding on.

"Henry fell asleep?" Regina asked as Neal carried him in with Emma behind making sure he didn't hit his head on the door.

"Yeah the kid had loads of fun, I'm not going to lie he had ice cream" Emma explained while they walked up the stairs to the kid's bedroom to put him down in his bed.

Regina actually smiled at that, which caught the blonde off guard. Emma noticed Regina seemed to have changed, she was more civil and happy even.

"I'm glad he had a good time"

"Maybe I could see him again this weekend?" Emma asked hoping the brunette said yes.

"I think he would love that"

Emma watched Neal interact with henry as he undressed him for bed.

Neal took off Henry's coat gently, then his shoes and socks. Regina pointed to his dresser for pajamas; he motioned over Emma to help him which she did.

Emma motioned for Neal to hold his arms up while she put on his shirt; Neal lifted Henry's arms gently and Emma put his shirt on which had the hulk on it. They then put on his matching pajama pants, Neal tucked in Henry's legs under the covers then pulled them over his son. He tucked him in making sure he was comfortable, Henry snuggled into his pillow sleepily.

Emma placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, as did Neal. Regina exited the room to leave them alone for a couple of minutes. Emma turned on Henry's nightlight, they walked to the door and turned of the big light.

"Good-Night Kid"

They walked down the stairs to leave, when regina spoke.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Neal asked curious.

"Tuck him in, he never let me do that with him. He always woke up"

"I don't know instinct" Neal shrugged his shoulders, that's when Regina knew it was the bond between mother and a father had with their son, she couldn't have that no matter what she did. They were Henry's parents she had to except that she could never have that with her son.

"Good Night Regina" Emma said nicely to the women walking out the front door with Neal holding hands.

As soon as they were outside they took off flying toward Emma's apartment window. They landed on the fire escape making some sound enough for people to hear.

"I had fun today"Emma said bumping into Neal playfully.

"Yeah, well just wait until tonight" Neal smirked at her.

"That's right the party, so outside near the Rabbit Hole 10:50pm" Emma forgot with the awesome day they had.

"Right, I have to take care of that; you eat diner with your parents and sneak out the window" Neal suggested know they wouldn't let her out again today. Emma nodded in agreement smiling at the idea of the party.

"I will see you tonight" Emma replied, they made out for about five more minutes on the fire escape. Unknown to Emma and Neal her parents were watching them the entire time through the window.

Neal flew off towards Grannies, and Emma watched him until he was out of sight. She whispered 'tonight' then he was out of sight. Emma carefully climbed through her bedroom window, trying not make a sound. Snow and David were sitting down in chairs facing the window waiting for her to come through the window.

Emma made her way through it, she turned around and she saw her parents sitting in chairs facing her with their arms crossed waiting. For her.

"Crap" Emma whispered trying to climb out the window again.

"GET IN HERE EMMA" Charming demanded.

"Hi" Emma said as she stepped foot inside.

"HI? WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY!" Snow demanded of her daughter in a harsh tone.

"Okay one since when am I young, and two who are my keepers?!" Emma bit back almost laughing at their attitudes. She thinks wow this is what it feels like to get busted for sneaking out.

"DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT WERE YOUR PARENTS, YOU WERE GONE ALL DAY; YOUR MOTHER WAS WORRIED SICK"

"NO NOTE, BED EMPTY, CAR GONE; YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!" snow ranted to her daughter scolding her. Emma just laughed at them, it was hilarious to see them like this.

"EMMA RUTH SWAN THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER, IF YOU DON'T STOP..."

"you'll what?" emma kept laughing at them. Snow was happy a little bit that Emma was laughing, but was still mad Emma didn't at least call them once.

"THAT'S IT YOUR GROUNDED!" David yelled towards daughter which made her smile drop complete off her face as if it was never there.

"What does that mean?" Emma looked confused, she never heard that word before.

"It means you are to stay in your room, until we say you can leave" Snow explained to her daughter, sad that she clearly had no idea what being grounded meant.

"WHAT?!. You can not be serious!" Emma screamed at them, mad that they would do this.

"Yes we are, do you want to make it longer!" David announced towards his daughter.

"I am twenty-eight for gods sakes you have no right. You gave that up when you sent me through that stupid tree"

Snow and David flinched at Emma tone, knowing she was right. They lost all rights to be her parents when they put her through the wardrobe.

"Your still grounded!" David said pointing a finger at her, and getting up with Snow.

"But-"

"No buts"

"Mary Margaret?" Emma asks pleading with her.

"Nope your still grounded" Snow pointed at her now.

"Mom I have to go somewhere tonight!" Emma shouted not realising her words.

"Nice try, but still grounded" Snow exited this time closing the door.

Emma fell on her bed in failure mad at her parents for doing something that had no right to do, she wasn't going to let them stop her. She was going to that party, they were going to treat her like a teenager she was going to act like one. Emma smiled, she looked toward the window.

She was going to sneak out and have a hell of a good time.


	18. The Party full of Surprises

**Thank you so much for the Review Guys. :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted a thank you, I keep forgetting.**

**You guys are so awesome, I am thanking not just people who write review but people who read this as well.**

**You inspire me to continue writing this story, even though some times I think I go south.**

**Keep posting Reviews they make me happy, I do read all of them. :)**

**Thank You **

**_Microsoftgirl24_**

* * *

Emma looked around her room in search of a different set of clothes she could wear later on at the party, she felt rebellious so she decided with a white tank,top black boots, and her black leather jacket.

Since that was taken care of, she decided to call Neal since she was bored. She shouldn't have let her parents ground her, they didn't have the right to she was twenty-eight.

Snow went up the stairs to ask Emma if she wanted something to eat, she stopped when she heard Emma talking to someone; snow peeked through the door undetected and saw she was on her cellphone.

"Hey yeah so apparently their majesties grounded me" Emma let out with a sigh annoyed.

"Yeah well I expected as much since they won't let you out of their sights for too long, later just sneak out the window and fly here"

Emma felt as if someone was watching her, she could hear their breathing from the door.

"Hang on" Emma put the phone to her chest to muffle it, she picked up one of her pillows off her bed and flung it towards the door closing it shut on snow.

"What happened?"

"Just my mom eavesdropping"

"So is it setup?"

"Yeah everything is good to go they guys are here, and people who said they were old friends of yours?. If you want you can come to the inn for now until it starts"

"That sounds nice I will be there" Emma went to get changed into her clothes she choose earlier.

"Bye" Neal said goodbye happily that she wanted to be with him.

* * *

Snow was shocked by her daughter's behavior, she never had done that to her before. What made her change like this, she was acting almost as if a teenager. It must have been Neal she was with him all day, he must have said something or he did something to her daughter she didn't like.

Snow retreated down the stairs looking towards Emma's door the trip down, David noticed this right away.

"What happened?" David asked wanting to know if Emma said something to snow to get this kind of reaction out of her.

"Nothing, just Emma is acting differently since she got home" Snow shook it off, trying not to read into it.

"You mean how she was acting almost like a ..

"Teenager" They said at the same time. They figured out right away, what was going on Emma was digressing in age because the seekers were close by.

"EMMA!" They rushed up the stairs, hoping she did not do what they thought she did.

They threw open the door to Emma's bedroom to find it empty with the window fully open, and the curtains moving with the wind.

"Oh no she didn't" Charming said harshly searching the room, for evidence.

"Apparently she did" Snow went over to the window in search of rope or something Emma constructed to get down from the two-floor building, but found nothing.

"How did she get out the window?!" Snow asked him, he just had a clueless face.

* * *

Emma flew in the sky, she loved the window in the back of her hair and the breeze flowing around her. Emma flew over town she saw people cheering all excited heading towards the rabbit hold, she had no idea how Neal managed this;but she did have a suspicion it came from Gold's wallet, considering he would do anything for Neal for him to forgive him.

Emma flew in the direction of Grannies inn, she landed on the cobblestone walkway, the last time she walked down this walkway was when she left grannies after getting kicked out because of Regina's stupid no felines rule.

Emma walked in the door, she didn't have to wipe her shoes because they weren't dirty. She noticed that Granny and Red were home, because she could hear them talking in their section of the inn. Emma walked up the stairs, as she did she had a strange feeling.

Emma finally reached Neal's door, before she knocked the door swung open to Neal standing there smiling like a goofball.

"Good you made it, did you have any trouble?" Neal asked ushering her in closing the door behind her.

"No, they probably don't know I'm gone" Emma told him in response she finally looked around the room, their were nine people in the room besides her and Neal, she knew them. They all looked at her happily, and surprised; especially three who looked really happy.

"Oh my god, how did you all get into town?" Emma asks the lot then turns to Neal.

"All touched by Magic" A man with strawberry blonde hair stepped forward in response. Emma recognized him right away, even though it had been eleven years ago since she seen him.

"Fox it's good to see you. It's good to you guys" Emma said looking the 'lost boys' over. They all broke into smiles, reuniting again and seeing each other.

"Your name is Emma right?" One of the twins asked playing around with her.

"Nice one" Emma said as she reached over and grabbed his head, just like old times. The twins were always the jokers.

" " One of twins shouted, Emma laughed and let go. Neal watched the scene happy to see his mates interact with Emma just like old times.

Alexander stepped forward with Nathaniel and Elizabeth behind him.

"I missed you guys soo much" Emma announced then they made a group hug.

"We came here for you Emma. WE heard you ran into some trouble with the council" Nathaniel stated trying to get to the point.

Neal noticed how the conversation shifted, he had to get the lads out of here so Emma and her friends could talk. "All right lads let go set up at the rabbit hole, a lot of people will be there" Neal said motioning for the door, they left smiling happy to be together again.

"How do you guys know the council?" Emma asked scared and worried for them to have run in with those people.

"Well lets just say, they have a whole army and will kill anyone who has magic" Elizabeth explained with no expression looking grim as if she would know from experience.

"And they kinda followed us here" Alexander pointed out shrinking back in fear, Nathaniel put his head to his forehead because of his brothers clueless persona.

"Well they can't get into the town" Emma told them smugly, crossing her arms.

"The barrier spell of course" Nathaniel says thinking of may possibilities forming in his head, every time he thought up ideas or plans he would make the most intelligent expression.

Nathaniel was always the smart one of the group, when they were kids her and Elizabeth came up with a theory that when Nathaniel and Alexander were born, Nathaniel got more of the common sense that was meant for Alexander.

"Okay enough of that, there's a party going on right now. We should be having a good time, we can talk about this later"

"Let's go have fun" Alexander and Emma dragged them out of the room towards the rabbit hole where madness and partying was ensuing.

* * *

"Were can she be, she's probably with Neal again" Snow ranted while pacing in the kitchen, she kept sneaking glances at the clock on the wall. It reminded her of Emma, when she stopped following David in the morning Emma was there to help and tell her it was okay. She needed that now. She needed to see Emma, to make sure she was okay.

David tried calling Emma's cellphone again, but all he got was..

"_Hi this Emma Swan sheriff of Storybrooke, if you have a problem call the station_"

"Any luck?" Snow asked eying him calling their daughter. He just shook his head in response to his wife, he wished Emma would come home; and when she did she was going to be grounded till next month. Who was he kidding he couldn't ground her, she was twenty-eight, but it still didn't stop the worry that Emma was out there in danger.

They just sat down, and waited...and waited...and waited.

Until David phone rang.

He sprung towards it hoping and thinking it was Emma calling.

"Emma?"

"No it's Red, you have to come by the Rabbit Hole" Red tried to talk into her phone, over the loud music.

"I don't think I can drink right now Red" David heard loud music in the background.

"No it's not that, there's a huge party going on here and there's a band. The whole town is here"

"Is it creating a problem for people?"

"No, the thing is that.." Red couldn't talk over the chanting the crowd was shouting.

"SAVIOR!.SAVIOR!"

"Is Emma there, she snuck out and we can't find her?"

"You better get here then, because the party is for her" At that Red hung up, she went back to Dancing and trying to find her niece at the same time.

"What happened was that Emma?!" Snow asked frantically to her husband.

"No that was Red, she knows where Emma is. Let's go" Charming marched over to the door grabbing his and Snow's coats, they made their way down to the Rabbit Hole taking the truck.

They drove down Main Street towards the Rabbit Hole, the could hear the booming music playing and a bunch of lights outside on the street. There were too many people to drive through so they had to get out and walk the rest of the way.

They made it to the essentially party, people dancing holding plastic red cups and Glow sticks; they spotted a Dj and a stage in the front of the party. On the stage guys appeared, they all wore Dark Green, black and white colors. They noticed what looked to be Neal on stage with them, which surprised them; he walked up to the mic.

"HOW IS EVERYBODY DOIN TONIGHT!" he shouted into the microphone to the large crowd of people. They all cheered back at him excited and half drunk from the drinks they all ready consumed.

"alright, alright so we all know why we are here tonight. Well most of you, some just came here because they heard the words Savior and Party" Neal joked which made the crowd go into laughs.

"HELL YEAH!" some guys shouted in the back, Snow and David turned around to see it was Grumpy lifting his cup cheerfully unlike himself obviously drunk with the Dwarfs behind him.

"Okay so we are here to celebrate a women, a beautiful women who saved you all. The women I love with all my heart, so I ask you to have a great time and welcome her home" Neal announce to the crowd, he looked all around for the blonde; then he saw her with her friends coming in.

"Emma everyone" Neal motioned for the guy with the spotlight to shine it on her, which he did; causing everyone to cheer her way. Emma just smiled as her friends lead her to an empty table in the middle of the party, she got up on it with ease.

Snow and David were too stunned to do anything, they never saw something like this in storybrooke it was a quiet town.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYBODY!" Emma tried to say as loud so they could all hear her. Elizabeth got them shots which she went to hand one to Emma.

"Emmy" Elizabeth handed it to her, which Emma graciously excepted.

Emma turned to the crowd again, she took the shot quickly expertly and gulped it.

"I MISSED TEQUILA!" Emma shouts which makes everyone go into a frenzy cheering her on raising their glasses.

Snow and David never saw Emma act like this, Mary Margaret recalls Emma drinking but not like this before. They watched as Emma hoped off the table and started to dance with three familiar people they couldn't place.

Snow and David let Emma be with her friends, they went over to the dwarfs and Red. They smiled towards her as they continued drinking and Dancing a little.

"How come we weren't told about this"

"Don't look at us, it was announced two hours ago that there was a party. Plus there was a no parents allowed rule passed" Red explained to the alarmed couple.

"She snuck out of the house after we grounded her, for SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE" David explained angrier at his daughter. Red laughed at that, Emma deserved time out.

"This has to end, let's get Emma and get out of here" Snow declared as they decided.

"NO you can't be the police in this, don't break up the party. Emma looks like she is having fun, she has been kept in that apartment long enough she deserves tonight" Red pleaded with them wining.

"Fine we will wait, if it gets too out of hand we break it up" David reasoned being a parent and cop at the same time.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LETS GET THIS PARTY REALLY STARTED, WE ARE THE LOST BOYS AND THIS IS FLY ON THE WALL" Everyone looked towards the stage in attention excited.

"One, Two, Three" Neal looked behind him to the lads Twin one was on guitar, twin two was on bass, slightly on keyboard, tootles was on drums and curly was a back up singer but was off stage. Neal started singing into the mic.

**(play fly on the wall by thousand foot Krutch)**

The other night  
I had a dream  
There was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies

We weren't divided  
We were the same  
And we were free  
But we all wore chains  
We couldn't see it  
But we created  
A place between truth and overrated

If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened,  
I haven't seen you before?

"I'm on the run from a thief" Neal looked towards Emma, who saw him and smiled at him. Emma's parents saw this, being over protective of their daughter.  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout:

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it!

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe

We had a plan to build a wall  
A great divide that would never fall  
To separate us  
From all the pain  
And keep our skeletons locked away

And brick by brick  
We built it so thick  
That it blacked out the sky and all the sunlight  
And one by one  
We all became numb  
We were making the bullets to a broken gun

If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened  
And I haven't seen you before?

I'm on the run from a thief  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout:

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe

I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it!  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it!

I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe...

Emma smiled towards Neal singing it felt so long since she heard his voice, he was in love with singing she could tell. It was something him and the boys always did as a group, a cover for them in this world but the thing was that they were really good.

Everyone cheered for the band, they were really good. Storybrooke never saw something like this, but they liked it. Neal wanted to dance with Emma, he kept glancing her way and she caught him she smiled towards him and he knew he wanted to dance with her.

Neal motioned for Curly to come on stage now to take care of everything instead for him so he could dance with Emma; Curly was the main singer for the band now, ever since Neal left for eleven years for Canada then came back to new york. They recently caught up with each other and he explained his situation about leaving Emma so she could go home. Curly put on music they brought back from Neverland, some song the pixies hummed turned into piano keys which was meant for slow dancing. Soon little fireflies came out from the tree of the forest swarming Emma and Neal, they needed an excuse to fly they could say it was pixie dust.

Neal made his way through the crowd toward Emma, he took her in his arms carefully and took her hand. They joined together in hands for the slow dance, he swayed with her for a second.

"Neal?" Emma asked wondering what he was thinking, he seemed happy but far off.

Neal looked towards Emma again her gaining his attention an idea came to his mind, Emma didn't seem to notice the fireflies around them. "Do you trust me?" Neal asked looking her completely in the eyes.

"With my life" Emma swore to him, smiling as if he should have known Neal smiled into her smile.

He looked her in the eyes smiling then slowly pushing her across into the air, then flew up to her height then joined her hands again. People watched with fascination as the couple hovered above the ground swaying in mid-air. The fireflies flew around them almost as dancing as well.

They flew higher into the night black sky, Neal took one of Emma's hands and twirling her in the air. They flew so that they were in front of the full bright white moon, they enjoyed themselves as they danced in the air.

Down on the ground at the party, the people danced as well following example of the Savior and her beloved. David looked towards Snow thinking that she would like to dance, to get her mind off Emma who was in the air dancing with Neal. So that's how she got in and out of the window. She could fly.

David held out his hand for his wife, she noticed it and smiled at him taking it. They started to Dance as well as everyone else in step. Snow kept glancing up at Emma and Neal dancing as if they were the only ones in the universe, they were in love.

Emma and Neal slowly floated back down to the ground with everyone else, now was the perfect tim to do it the mood was right. His father suggested he do this, since time was precious and he didn't know how long the peace would last.

"Emma I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"Neal asked getting down on one knee he produced a bright blue ring which looked like a star; very similar to Mary Margaret's ring, everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped as they saw what was going on. Snow and David stopped dancing as well she saw Neal down on one knee in front of their emma, snow knew what that meant but it was too fast. Why would he propose now they had time didn't they?

"I love you Neal, but I don't know if I can just let what you did go. We already planned our future and you weren't apart of it" Emma said tearfully, trying not to cry in front of people because she didn't want to be seen as weak.

"I know Tallahassee is long over, but if you could find a space in your heart for a new dream with me?" Neal asked waiting for her respond, he was scared for her answer but he was done being scared of facing Emma he wanted to take a chance for once.

"Neal I would love to spend the rest of my life with you" Emma smiled at him, he put the ring on her finger which glowed bright blue than dissipated into itself. He stood up quickly to claim his new and only fiancé into a passionate kiss, she brought her arms around his neck loving this moment. She always imagined Neal proposing to her but not like this, this was perfect to her.

The crowd cheered around them in congratulations, his lads jumped off the stage to him to hug him and punching him in the arm. Emma's friends came over to her giving her a hug each, Elizabeth cried actually so happy for Emma she found someone.

Snow and David watched from a far, Snow was crying tears of joy for Emma but charming was happy but angry Neal didn't ask for their permission to marry their little girl. Snow and David made their way to their daughter and future son-in-law who were talking with their friends, snow reached for Emma's shoulder.

"Emma"

Emma turned around shocked at her mother being there and that she got caught being out. Emma slowly turned around to face her parents, Snow hugged Emma in her arms. Who stiffened in her embrace waiting for her to scold her, but it never came snow just hugged her daughter in her arms shaking.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma tried to ask if she was okay but she didn't respond right away. Emma tried a different approach.

"Mom?" Snow cried louder but let go of Emma, Charming went behind her going to hold snow's hand.

David went to pick up Emma's ring hand to see the ring.

"Your getting married?" David asked breathless that he had to face that Emma was a grown women, she had henry already but he still saw her as his little girl always his little girl.

"Yes" Emma said backing away from them into Neal who took her hand for strength.

"congratulations" Snow said to Emma and Neal smiling. David tried to do the same, but still Neal should have asked for her hand.

"Yes congratulations" David said shaking Neal's hand and pulling him close to him, and he whispered. "_You hurt her I end you, rumplestilskins son or not your dead_" Neal just gulped then forced a smile trying to show Emma it was nothing.

"Thank you" Neal replied happy to get away from papa bear, he looked toward Emma who looked paler than usual.

"Emma are you alright?" Neal asked as he held her, this alarmed Emma's parents immediately who went closer to Emma.

"Nathaniel get Emma a chair quick!" Elizabeth screamed, he did as he was told he, in a flash as close as non humanly possible got a chair for Emma but no one noticed it being focused on Emma.

"Here Emma" Nathaniel put the chair down in front of the blonde, Neal sat her down in the chair carefully.

"I'm fine just tired" Emma tried to shrug them off her, but they relented.

"Nathaniel scan her" Elizabeth suggested to check what the problem was, they knew how the council operated they make sure they leave a trace on all their victims. Nathaniel took out a silver device which shoot out a white beam that scanned Emma's body.

On the screen the device began to work speaking in a robotic voice, which caught Neal, Snow, and Davids attention these weren't normal friends.

"_Emma Ruth Swan_"

"_Savior_"

"_Born:Enchanted Forest. Parents:Queen Snow White and King David of the White Kingdom_"

"_Birthdate: October 23, 1983_"

Nathaniel selected the Medical option on the touch pad.

"_Health and exam_"

"_Blood intoxication levels at 0.132%_"

"_Legally Impaired,Do NOT DRIVE A VEHICLE_"

"_Strain to Skull, pressure rising in pain elliptic nerve system_"

"_I suggest medication such as pain killers, or prescribed Medication_" The device had a lot of programming and information, these 'friends' of Emma start talking and soon.

"What is that?" Neal asks wanting to know how it knows so much about Emma.

"It's a U.K.S we stole it off the council a while ago among other suggest to take her home have medication and sleep it off, tell Emma when she wakes up to check her front door we will be dropping off her gear" Alexander explained, he reminded Snow of happy because well he was always smiling over the simplest things.

"Let's go" Nathaniel walked with Elizabeth and Alexander who went up to Emma, and they all flashed white eyes towards her which she returned before falling asleep from exhaustion. Then they took off with a bright flash of white light into nothing.

They just stood there watching the scene between the 'friends' and Emma, they were missing answers on so many questions. Neal walked over to Emma and picked her up in his arms gently, he flew up into the sky to hover; he looked at Emma's parents who were staring at him.

"What you live in a town full of magic and creature, but are surprised to see someone flying" Neal sounded sarcastic, at the stares he was getting.

"We will meet you at our apartment, this time use the door Neal" Snow asked him nodding toward Emma, they were obviously not going to fit through the window.

"Of course Momma Bear" Neal smiled her a toothy grin just like Henry then flew off.

Snow had to get used to that, she knew he was making a joke to make light of the situation but he was pushing her buttons. Maybe he would find out that Snow White isn't always so gentle, especially if he hurt her little girl again.

Neal was child like in some ways, but Emma changed him into the man he wanted to be and she always loved him for him no matter how much he changed.

Snow got into the truck with Charming, and they drove off to the apartment unaware that people were watching the family keeping them safe.


	19. The Savior doesn't need backup

Emma's eyes shot open it was blurry, she found herself laying down on her bed in her bedroom. Emma slowly glanced around the room it was very quiet, and her head was hurting like hell. How much had she drunk last night. Last Night!

The party, Neal, the proposal, her parents oh god her parents, her friends, the lost boys it all came back to her. Emma tried getting up from the bed but someone pulled her back down gently by the shoulders shushing her.

"Sush go back to sleep" Snow murmured to her daughter as she pushed back her hair from her face, she had a cloth and was dabbing her head. Emma knew this because of the coldness from the cloth and her mothers touch.

"What happened?"

"You passed out at the party from...I really do not know the amount drinks you had"

"I haven't drank that much since I was seven teen" Emma muttered putting her head to her forehead.

"You drank at seven teen!"

"What did you expect I had no parents that cared" Emma said smoothly not think much. Snow gave her a sad look of guilt.

"Then" Emma said trying to put light to the situation.

"Emma what were you thinking a party, you were grounded not to mention you were out all day apparently flying around town with your new fiancé. You are still recovering from a coma Emma!"

"So I'm not grounded anymore?"

"That's all you got out of that sentence"

"Yup"

"You are acting very different lately. I don't think I like it" Snow said concerned and curious, Emma had a lot of explaining to do especially about her 'friends'.

"I feel funny" Emma said very weakly, Emma started to feel weak then a second later she felt fine.

"Well I can imagine, you young lady have a lot of explaining to do" Snow stared down at Emma sternly, maybe she will crack and explain.

"About what?" Emma only remembered the big details of last night, that was some party.

"Emma your friends. Who were they"

"Oh you mean Elizabeth, Nathaniel, and Alexander there harmless. You don't have to worry about them" Emma shrugged it off trying to reassure her they could be trusted.

* * *

"So we found Emma, great but now what do we do?" Alexander asks them being bored just sitting around in the hideout they conjured yesterday when they arrived.

"We wait till she seeks us out"

"How will she know?"

"We left a note and map with Seraphina, she will receive it when she is alone"

"So we just sit around and do nothing, what if she doesn't come?" Elizabeth asks on the same page as Alexander, apparently all Nathaniel did was be on his computer communicating with the others or trains. Elizabeth was always never understood how Emma and him were closer friends then she will ever be. "Then we go find ?" Alexander proposed.

"We train" Nathaniel said simply then threw a dagger into a practice dummy outside though the window.

"Show off" Elizabeth stalked outside the door.

"I heard that!" Nathaniel shouted laughing at her, this should be a fun trip.

* * *

Emma got up after shooing Mary Margaret away, she had promised the brunette she was fine and it was just a hang over. She was fine right. Right?

Emma gathered some clothes to change into for the day she decided on her red top with jeans, her tan boots with her hair up in a pony tail.

She made her way down the metal stair case into the kitchen to get some coffee to wake herself up. Because god did she need it, Emma couldn't last the day unless she had her fix of coffee or hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma reached over the counter to reach the pot of coffee when someone spooked her.

"Do you mind explaining yourself Emma" Emma dropped the coffee pot, she quickly used her foot by reflex and caught it in her arms. Holy shit how did I do that!

"What the hell do you like scaring people. I thought that was Gold's thing" Emma faced her parents who were sitting down at the kitchen table waiting for her.

"You should be scared, you snuck out last night after being grounded for sneaking out!" David slammed his newspaper down on the table standing up going towards Emma. Emma knew this was coming she didn't expect it to come so soon.

"I AM 28 FOR GODS SAKE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

"We know how old you are but Emma, you were taken by bad people who are trying to kill you and they are still out there we were worried sick you could have at least called us were your parents!"

"Why do you suddenly care,look who finally believes me took you long enough. Why should I call you, yeah you listen but do you believe me NO. You are not my parents my parents died!" Emma marched upstairs to her bedroom with tears in her eyes, she was angry she had to get away. Emma didn't care if she hurt them because they deserved it, all of it and more. They didn't believe her and because of it she was taken and tortured; she had the scars to prove it.

Emma opened her bedroom door quickly and slammed it behind her she went over to her bed, Emma kicked her bedside table knocking over the photo of her and her parents. Emma calms down instantly, she slowly picked up the photograph of the floor, the glass had a little crack in it other than that it was fine. When Emma touched the frame the picture came to life, making the people move like a silent video.

Emma put the photo back in its rightful place, she glanced across her room with noting to do. A few seconds later her window flew open and in came a fluffy white owl just like out of harry potter. Emma just followed her instincts and held out her arm, the owl perched on it and in it's beak was a letter.

Emma took the letter out of it's beak with her other hand, curiosity got the best of her.

"What's your name?"

_"Seraphina"_

"Holy shit you can talk?"

_"No, I am talking to you through your mind. We are connected you are my master"_

_"_Since when_?"  
_

_"__Please talk through your mind, your eavesdropping parents can hear you" _The owl gave her a scowl that Emma interpreted as 'duh'.

"_The other want to talk they know you have questions_"

"_Who are the others_?"

"_The seekers they are waiting for you at the temporary hideout_"

"_Okay where?_"

"_Letter_" Then the owl flew out the window Emma ran up to the window after it, she watched as if flew up into the sky and into the forest of trees.

Emma decided to read the letter.

* * *

**Dear Emma,**

**It has been many years since we have last seen each other me Elizabeth, and Alexander have been on our own since we were separated because of the foster system. Until recently have we meet up with one another, we each found out in our own way that we are from the enchanted forest. Sent to this world long ago only to wait for the savior to find us. We became friends in the orphanage remember the seekers you came up with,the name turns out to be prophesied. The prophecy states that we are to join the savior in her quest to defeat darkness and restore peace to all the realms. I know this is very difficult to except for you, so can you please meet us at our temporary hideout to talk.**

**P.S. there's a map on the back of this note. -**

**From, Nathaniel**

* * *

Emma got up off her bed and made her way down stairs. She made her way to the door, getting her coat off the rack and putting it one, she held the note in her hand thinking this over.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" Emma walked out the door leaving her parents standing there in tears.

"Shouldn't we follow her?"

"Give her an Hour and if she is not back we go looking. Even though Emma is mad she needs to be reminded that we are always there for her and that we care"

"Okay I just don't like seeing her so hurt.." Snow looked down sorrowfully, she knew it was hard for Emma. But it was hard for them too, Emma was here but she was different.

* * *

Emma made her way down main street towards the woods, as she was walking she tried to prepare herself for what might happen next. Living in a town like storybrooke, nothing is every simple or normal. Emma continued walking down main street in complete thought when a man she recognized as District Attorney ass hat who grilled Mary Margaret while she was innocent stood right in front of her way blocking her path on the sidewalk with a group of men behind him backing him up.

"may you please move, your blocking my way "

"Sheriff Swan or is it Sheriff Nolan no wait it must be Sheriff Blanchard oh wait that's right they haven't had your name changed I wonder why that is"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying if they really loved you, you would think they would make you officially their's on paper that must mean a lot to you after your adoptive parent were killed"

Emma got up in his face mad that he would talk about her parents, how did he even know this.

"Who the hell are you really?"

"Your Grandfather" Emma just stood there shocked, Snow and David never mentioned him at all.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" George smiled a little thinking this could work to his advantage.

"Your Charming Father, ruined my life took my kingdom. I offered him family but he rejected me and chose love over the kingdom. Your mother and Father ruined my life and they will pay"

"Why all they did was love each other and follow their hearts. Maybe if you accepted your son's choice you would still have had him and maybe your kingdom"

"You know nothing you poor pathetic orphan!"George bellowed towards Emma angrily steeping forward her, Emma went straight for her holster but she forgot her gun walking out being distracted by her parents and the letter.'Crap'

"Wait where did you hear those words?" Emma knew those words, they were in her nightmare every night. Emma may have stopped screaming but it didn't mean they went away.

George started laughing evilly, he kicked Emma to the ground.

"Lets take her to the town line, some people would love to see her" Then george kicked Emma in the face very hard causing her to see black spots, then she saw nothing.

* * *

"Where is she!" Alexander whined throwing a knife in the air twirling it, then catching it in his hand perfectly.

"I don't know something must have happened, Seraphina says that she was headed here" Nathaniel explained worried, Emma should have been here. He calculated the average time for a person to travel the distance from her apartment to their spot, according to him and he was never wrong she should have been there twenty minutes ago.

"We should take the brooms to search the town for her, Check all the way to the town line. Communicate through the headsets, lets head out!" They all summoned their broom sticks and flew off to scope a perimeter of the town.

Alexander set out in a different direction with Seraphina following him. The Charming apartment they needed to know.

* * *

"She has been out there for a while I am going after her" Snow declared going towards her coat on the rack, charming went to stop her when the window flew open and a snowy owl flew in and perched on one of the kitchen chair tops.

Snow went over to the owl wondering where it came from, the only animal she had been in communication with after the curse broke was her bluebird. She didn't recognize this owl anywhere.

"_Greeting Emma's Parent's my name is Seraphina_"

"You can talk!" Charming was shocked, snow knew who to communicate to animals but not this way.

"_I am talking through your minds, god you are just like Emma that girl gives me a headache sometimes. Is she here?_"

"_You know Emma?_"

"_Yes she is my master only she has long forgoten so, last time she saw me she was a mere child with such a happy spirit. Then some stupid boy named Drew crushed it completely_"

"Your Emma's Owl?"

"_Oh god yes we have been over this, where is Emma?_"

"We don't know she got upset at us and took off, I am afraid I was too rough on her. We just got her back and I can't handle her being lost anymore"

"We both were" Snow adds taking Davids hand in hers.

"_That may be so, but Emma is missing_"

"What do you mean missing?"

"_Last time I saw Emma, she was walking down main street on her way to meet up with The Seekers. I went back to inform Nathaniel and the others when I got back to check on her she was gone. The only person I saw was a man with Gray Hair and Blue eyes, the men with him called him King Gerold...no wait that wasn't it...oh wait it was King George_"

"You are positive his name was george" Charming was getting angrier by the minute especially when Seraphina nodded her head the best an owl could.

Just then the Charming's apartment door busted open by Alexander and walked into the door and close to David and Snow.

"They have been spotted at the town line Nathaniel is already on his way there we have to go Seraphina" Elizabeth held out her arm for the owl to fly onto, they ran to the door in a hurry.

"Wait let us come with you!" Charming and snow ran after them through the door outside.

"You want to save Emma"

"She is our daughter" Snow told them pleading they take them with them to help.

"Okay Emma's mom you ride with me"

"Emma's dad with Alexander, let fly" Elizabeth and Alexander held out their hands, two broomstick flew into them. They mounted them normally, Snow and David just watched as they did so seeing the brooms hover over the ground.

"Hurry" Snow got on behind Elizabeth and David the same with Alexander.

They were going to save Emma again.

* * *

Emma knew she was laying down on something hard kinda like asphalt, she couldn't see anything because of the blindfold they placed over her eyes. She noted that her hands were tied together and there was little mobility, Emma just stayed where she was and stayed put until someone made themselves known. She hoped it was that Spencer jerk, she really wanted to have at it with him.

Emma waited for a while until she felt someone lift her up and put her in a metal chair, she could tell now she was on blacktop but she did not know where.

Snow,David, Alexander, Elizabeth and Nathaniel were all hiding watching from a far waiting to strike. The seekers were in tree's while David and Snow were on ground level hiding behind a big tree. Snow and David wanted to save her right now, but Emma's 'friends' thought that to be un wise and wait to see what they wanted from Emma first then strike.

George got out of his car and walked towards Emma's chair right near the town line where about five cars full of Council agents on the other side of the barrier spell waiting. Some of the council agent stood closer to the line to talk. "HE WANTS HER ALIVE"

George roughly ripped of Emma's blindfold from her eyes.

"MISS. SWAN!" it took Emma a couple of second before her eyes adjusted. Emma noted that George held a gun close to her face taking the safety off to intimidate her.

"How did you survive the torture?" Emma looked around her she noted that they were at the town line, and george and his men were not alone. A few feet away were Tamara's goons just waiting to get into the town. Snow and David watched the whole conversation, Emma did not deserve to be asked these questions.

"I ask the give me the answers" Emma clenched her hand behind her back, checking what was holding her hands together. Ziffer cuffs she has had worse.

George noticed he wasn't getting a response so he looked towards the council agent for advice. One of the agent nodded his head toward the gun.

George took the but of his gun and hit Emma in the face, causing her to muffle a scream which she did. David made a move to run forward, but Snow held him back with all her might.

"Did someone say something to you?" George asked another question wanting an and Snow were confused they watched the memories of the torture, but they couldn't get access to the day she was found.

George got in her face asking another one. "Did they tell you anything?" Emma refused to answer so he hit her again with his gun only this time harder making Emma scream out in pain. This time David had to hold Snow back as she fought his grip, but he didn't let her go.

Emma sat in the chair breathing in and out, trying to calm herself to make the pain go away. She finally answered him, she had enough.

Emma looked all around again sensing other people than herself and her captives, she noticed Nathaniel, Alexander, and Elizabeth high up in tree's in hiding. Her parents weren't here, they were safe away from the danger.

"Yes they did" George nodded his head and asked Emma something again.

"What did they tell you Savior" George looked to the Council agents again, telling them they were going to have an answer.

Emma had her head down breathing.. then she looked up at Georges face angrily.

"They told me I'm going to kill all of you" Emma was looking fully in Georges eyes and towards the agents behind the barrier. Snow and David have never seen Emma act like this, she looked like she was telling the truth.

George starts laughing in mockery to Emma, he turns to face the agent who have started laughing as well.

George goes close to Emma's face still laughing. "Your delusional your ziff cuffed to that chair" Emma brought her hand out from behind her back free of the ziffer cuffs. George's men got alarmed at seeing this.

"Not any more" George goes to swing at Emma but Emma ducks bringing the chair from under her standing up. George goes to punch her again and she uses the chair as a shield, then Emma slams the chair in George's face sending him backward onto the ground.

Emma swings behind her hitting the one of George's men in the chest then the side of his neck then his head knocking him out. Another one of George's men is too far for her to reach and has a gun, he goes to shot her Emma rolls on the ground towards george grabbing his gun and shooting the guy in the leg before he can notice she has moved from her original spot. One guy rans away into the forest, Emma quickly goes over to george and checks his pulse to make sure he is alive. He is.

Emma runs after him into the forest in the direction of the guys who was getting away when Nathaniel jumps down twenty feet toppling the guy knocking him out in the process.

"Nate I had him"

"Sorry Emma you didn't, what have you been doing lately your off your game" Nathaniel laughed making a joke, Emma didn't have time for jokes.

"Lets go deal with that sleaze ball, he says he is my Grandfather. Man my family is f****d up" Nathaniel laughs and follows her back to the line.

Emma goes over to George and hoist hims up, and throws him over the town line. He instantly gets surrounded by the blue light and lost his memories. The agents surround him and help him up, they escort him to one of their truck explaining he got beat up by a women.

One of the Agent goes to the town line and shouts a message to Emma.

"THIS IS NOT OVER SAVIOR, WE WILL RETURN. THIS NOT OVER"

"I think it is. Let go guys" Emma and the seekers walked through the forest, the seekers were forgetting something but did not know what they had their leader back, she remembered.

"Emma?" David and Snow were behind them with questioning and worried glances their face expressed more emotion then she could read.

She was in trouble, probably a good spanking from her father for doing that to her grandfather. Oh boy she was in deep S**T


	20. The Part of the Puzzle

"So what are you guys doing in the forest this late at night?" Emma nervously glances at her parents as she tries to not look them in the eyes.

"what was that Emma" Snow gestures to the trees behind them to Emma, she sounded hurt.

"That" Emma looks down at her shoes.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, how about we just go home and talk about this"

"I don't think we should take you home, after what you did I am sorry but all of you have to come with me down to the station" David took his handcuffs from his belt going towards Emma getting ready to cuff her.

Emma looks like she just got betrayed, again her own parents didn't trust her.

"Your going to lock the Sheriff of the town up,David they were going to give me to the agent's right outside the barrier what was I supposed to do let them because I am not willingly going with them!" Emma shouted at her father who was waiting for her to calm down to cuff her.

"I think you should come with us Emma, I don't trust these people" Snow walked next to David, with worry in her eyes. She just saw her daughter expertly knock those guys unconscious, to get away from her captors. Snow felt bad for Emma, she had to see those people again after what they did to her. The reason why snow went along with David, was because she wanted her away from her 'friends'.

"No"Emma's sparked bright white then red in anger, Emma shook her head to clear her thought which made her eyes go back to their normal green. Elizabeth put her hand on her shoulder to tell her to calm down, Emma gave her a grateful look. Snow and David were worried about what these people were doing to their daughter, she was changing and it was getting worse.

"What!?" David was dumbfounded, she is really disobedient.

"I think it would be best if you left now" Nathaniel said to them stepping in front of Emma with Elizabeth and Nathaniel doing the same blocking Emma from their sight.

"Were her parents and she is coming with us"

"Emma what do you have to say about this" Emma looked between her parents and her friends she had known before her parents.

"I um.." Emma tried not to look at them as she decided.

"I think I should move out of the apartment and get my own place" Emma tried not looking at her parents who were trying to hold herself together.

"Why, Emma honey I know your confused as much as we are but you don't have to leave" Mary Margaret tried to reach for her, but Emma just backed away and shook her head at her.

"I think it would benefit everyone if I just...go" Emma turned away and ran off into the forest in a flash of bright light and disappeared into the night leaving her friends and her parents there wondering where she went.

"Alexander after her, she can shift at any time" Nathaniel commanded and he speed off after Emma in a bright flash similar but not as bright as Emma. "On it"

"Where did she go, how can she do that?" Snow asked eyeing the place her daughter was standing a couple of minutes ago.

"I understand you have many questions, I am Nathaniel Emma's second in command and best friend. I am sorry for what you had to witness back there, she had no choice but reveal herself" Nathaniel explained taking out a black square box out of his pocket.

"What do you mean reveal herself?" David demands stepping towards him, angry about everything they have seen.

"This will explain better" Nathaniel placed the box on the ground which he turned on, above the small box a hologram appeared.

"In our dreams we have traveled to many land helping in any way we could, but the problem was that Emma didn't remember them when we woke up much like Alice from Alice in wonderland did. She came up with the name the Seekers and we used the name for a while during our travels. Emma seemed to have forgotten her adventures with us but only remembered being friends with us, we all went on with our lives until the council struck. They came in many times throughout our lives and captured all of us, we weren't the only one's taken by them and tortured as we later found out. Everyone taken by the council always has scars of their time taken, and everyone deals with it differently. They take all magical creätures and study them, and eventually end them from existence completely but for some reason they want Emma alive." The hologram showed a picture of Emma in other world helping people, Emma on a horse, Emma on a Griffin, Emma and The seekers, Seraphina, Council agents, Emma fighting out with Tamara and Greg as a kid.

"This has been going for years, we are not alone in this fight there are many like us but not as powerful. Especially Emma, to them she is a threat and is more powerful than you think. True-love the most powerful being in the whole universe. These people do not stop, they kill anyone who stands in their way or doesn't give them what they want sometime they kill because they like it. They find nobody's in this world and bend their minds to make them think they would be doing good-by following them and carrying out certain wishes against magic, giving them a reason to live for" The hologram showed pictures of some agents and some buildings.

"Emma was moved from her adoptive home when she was three for her protection, the council had located her and were on their way. They would have taken her at a much younger age when she was weak and killed her, a group called S.H.I.E.L.D has given us shelter and aid instructed one of their agents,who took Emma and brought her to an orphanage where we were to protect her from the council and their forces. After we were separated Emma forgot about us trying to fulfil finding 'you', she grew up which made us grow too, we were supposed to stay as kids for many years but she wished to grow up so we all did." Nathaniel had a far off look in his eyes, as the hologram showed Emma singing, Emma stealing,Emma meeting Neal, Neal and Emma stealing, Henry being born, Emma crying her cell after giving him up, Emma as bounty hunter, then Storybrooke.

"She recently remembered when she saw us in Neal's room at the inn before the party started. If we are correct you watched some of her memories without her knowledge, Emma has lived a hard and confusing life and it is not a story meant for us to tell" Nathaniel picked up the box turning it off and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Why Emma?" Snow worked up the courage to ask with tears on her face.

"I don't know. I'm sorry" Nathaniel put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder telling her that they were leaving, and in comfort.

"There is something else you should know. The council guided us to Storybrooke to make the Savior weak again, they want to use her as a weapon to rule this world and all the other worlds all together. Right now they seek the Enchanted Forest, but when they reach it they will move to other lands, and with the savior on their side-"

"No one can stop them" Snow realised, her daughter was still in danger and she was out there right now.

"What is going to happen, that will make her weak?" David asks mirroring the same look on snow's face.

"We all will revert in age and return to five-year olds. When Emma has only a small amount of magic in her and her innocence in tact they will break into the town and take her back to their HQ" Elizabeth explained to the couple who held hands and were crying.

"I have explained this to you, because we can change at any given time since we are together. Do you know Tamara?"

They nodded their heads in understanding "Yes, Tamara tried to kill Emma's friend when she arrived in town" David explained to the man.

"She is very dangerous and is one of the most dedicated agent's working for the council keep Emma away from her at all times, she is a close advisor to Emma's nemeses the head of the council he is also known as Peter Pan in this world his body is here in tis world, but back in Neverland his shadow remains."

"Tamara is at the head of the council along side Greg Mendel also know as Owen Flynn, Greg may seem more sympathetic but looks can be deceiving he is just like his girlfriend. He attempted to help Emma from dying, but his real motives were to make a reason for her to survive through it in attempt to put her through a test to see if she would be strong enough to overcome love withdrawal" Nathaniel teared up a little talking about this, he shouldn't be telling them this Emma should.

"I can't.. Emma needs to tell you what happened" Nathaniel put his hand to his headpiece in his ear.

"Alexander do you have a visual on Emma?"

"Yes she is sitting near a big pile of wood that looks like a torn down playground crying her eyes out, I think she would like her parents"

"Okay I will take them" Nathaniel puts his hand down and looks at Emma's parents.

"She is alone and crying I suggest you fix that" Nathaniel smiles shyly towards them in effort to gain their trust in apologue.

"Can you take us to her, I need to see my daughter" Snow asks him nicely trying not to sound like she is begging but fails.

"Of course" Nathaniel walks over them both and takes both of their hands. "Hold your breath" Nathaniel takes them off in a flash of dimmed white. They soon find themselves gasping for breath, and near henry's castle. Alexander joins his brother and they prepare to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"It's best if we are not around Emma as much, she would revert in age. Its best if she stayed safe, we will be around watching and helping you just won't see us"

Snow and David watch as Nathaniel takes off in a flash with Alexander leaving them with their daughter sitting near the damaged castle crying into her knees.

"Emma" Snow says softly noticing her daughter on the ground crying loudly. David and Snow walk over to Emma on the ground and sit next to her, David on Emma's right and Snow on her left.

"Emma" Snow tries to reach for Emma's hands but finds that Emma moves away from her touch.

"Why are you here, are you here to arrest me because I'm a freak?" Emma whispers through her tears not looking at them with her head down.

"You are not a freak you are our daughter and we love you" David says scooting closer to her.

"Why would you think we were going to arrest you because of the stunt you pulled, we couldn't be prouder of how you handled it" Emma's head snapped up at this in confusion, they noted that she had been crying.

"Why would be proud of me, I pushed your father over the town line. You were going to arrest my friends"

"He is not my real father, that man was King George he adopted my twin brother James. James was killed in battle, and I had to take his place to save my mother's farm. George forced me to Marry Princess Abigail her name here is Kathryn, we both didn't want to marry each other and were in love with other people. I helped save her beloved Fredrick, and fled to be with your mother. He hated me for it, wanting my head for betraying him for love. We defeated him in battle and locked him away in a corner of the land for his crimes. Since the curse broke he was free to roam around and do as he wished. And your friends we didn't trust we saw Nathaniel take out one of George's men, we were cautious" David explained to Emma who listened, like a kid listened to a fairy tale or story.

"You did nothing wrong, but Emma you hurt those people"

"I did that in self-defense, I was not going back to those people" Emma declared thinking about her time locked up by the council still chilled her to the bone, and every time she thought about it her scars started hurting in reminder of what they did.

"They tortured me, I tried to escape but failed all because they mentioned you"Emma looked to Snow with tears in her eyes, she had to tell them this they needed to know even if it hurt them. They needed to know.

"They tortured me, they tried in every possible way to break me. It was horrible, I know it was two days but they made it feel like so much longer. They made me watch..." Emma covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from sobbing the thoughts were too much for her but she still continued.

"They had made a tape of you all dying in different ways with them behind it" David and Snow shared a saddened glance at each other.

"She made me look at that screen as you all died. You were just sitting their reading your book drinking your hot chocolate and they killed you" Emma looked at Mary Margaret next to her crying just describing it, Snow instantly wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. "Were right here, were alive" Emma had to touch her just to remind herself she was alive, this caused David to start silently crying next to them.

"They killed you mom, Dad I saw it. You weren't the only ones on the tape Neal and Hen-" Emma cried holding onto her mother, as she rocked her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Snow whispered still rocking her on the sandy ground, Charming watched them and he thought how could those people do that what could they gain from it.

Emma got out of Snow grip and stood up, she had to tell them but she could let them see her face, Emma didn't face them as she told them. "They wanted all love ties I had to people broken, so they could kill me and I let them" Emma whispered to them, they just sat their taking in Emma's words.

"I doesn't matter what happened, were together now and we are not going anywhere not anymore. We love you more than any thing, it's something in your heart that they can't take away. Even if we god forbid it die we are with you, always" Snow approached her and hugged her, David soon joined her. Emma hugged them tightly,they had Emma back now.

"Let's go Home" David whispered taking his girls in his hands and leading them towards the apartment and away from the torn down castle.

"I am tired" Emma whispered speaking out loud not realising it. Snow and David chuckled at Emma's antics "You know it would be nice if you magicked us home"David joked with Emma trying to make her laugh, not knowing she could do that if she wanted to.

"Okay" Emma and Her parents disappeared in a very bright flash of White light, and they found themselves in the apartment. "Not that we aren't grateful, but we were joking" David laughed at Emma who was already headed towards the stairs.

Emma was really tired, getting kidnapped and fighting off evil goons did that on a person. "Emma get back here" Snow told her giggling a little at Emma's sleepiness, Emma stopped and walked back to her parents.

"What I am tired" Emma complained, David really wanted to scold her but from what happened today and what Snow had said about Emma childhood he couldn't give her a spanking.

"What can you do Emma?" Snow asked curious about her daughter's abilities.

"I can do anything I want basically" Emma said in a yawn.

"Really like what?" David asked playing with his daughter, they could mess around with her. Emma was tired so she was kinda out of it, plus it should serve as a punishment for sneaking out after being grounded for sneaking out, and the party, and the forest incident but they couldn't blame her for that one.

Emma made a fluffy white pillow appear in her hands, then she headed to the stairs again. David got up and hooked his arm with her leading her back to the living room.

"Come on guys I can play this game tomorrow can I go to sleep NOW" Snow noticed the look of exhaustion, she completely forgot whale's orders in her getting as much sleep as she could. Yes it had been a week but Emma still needed her sleep, especially naps during the day which she skipped today, while she was out.

Emma glanced at the clock " IT'S 3:00 am I AM GOING TO BED NOW!" Emma disappeared in a bright light into her bed where she went to sleep straight away.

* * *

They later settled in for bed, but Charming and Snow needed to talk about what has happened in the past week.

"I can't believe Emma can do all that"

"I know, but think about it Emma can most certainly take care of herself, she is safe. What can they do?" Snow laughs dwelling at her daughter's skill in the forest against those men.

"Turn her into a defenseless child, you heard Nathaniel about their plans. We have to make sure that doesn't happen"

"But what if we use the beans and go back to the Enchanted forest before and if that happens"

"Then Emma is safe and we are back home were we belong, and the council has no way of taking over. Brilliant this is one of the reason's I love you snow" David kisses snow, then goes under the covers. Snow takes out her book to read before bed.

"What do you think if Emma does turn into a kid again, will it be bad?" Snow asks secretly wanting her little girl she never got, she know her husband feels the same way.

"Emma will be in danger I want it too, but Emma might not feel the same way" David expresses his opinion, trying to help his wife.

"Your right, it's just we missed out on everything with her. We can have a second chance at raising a child, but Emma will never get that back"

"I know, I think about that everyday. Emma deserves happiness and you know what we are going to give it to her" David declares forming a plan in his head already.

"Charming what are you thinking?" Snow asks wanting to know, smiling.

"A wedding"


	21. Emotional Invasion

Flashback the in between: (before Whale got her pulse back)

_Emma slipped into darkness then there was a light behind it. She found herself lying down on the white ground she looked around the light._

_"Hello?" Emma got up and walked around looking and wondering where the hell she was._

_"Emma you wonderful girl look at you all grown up" Emma turned around to see an old man with a crown on his head and a women with dark hair and blue eyes, they seemed familiar and nice."Who are you?" Emma asked confused eyeing the couple who just smiled at her lovingly. "I am your grandmother Eva, and I am your grandfather Leopold"_

_"Lets have a walk" Emma walked over to them so she was in the middle between the two, they hooked arms as they walked._

_"Okay,Where exactly are we?" Emma asks the couple who just smile at her like they have known her all their lives._

_"We were going to ask you that" Emma looks at their face to make sure if they were telling the truth she found no signs of lies._

_"We would never lie to you my dear" Eva tells her granddaughter, Emma looks at her and all she see's is her mother. Eva see's the same thing only with Emma._

_"Where do you say we are?" Leopold asks Emma with a kind smile enjoying this field trip out of heaven with his wife, he was happy he got to meet his granddaughter especially after what snow had to live through with them gone._

_"Well it looks kinda like Main street in Storybrooke, only cleaner without Leroy drunk some where" Emma assumes glancing around, she could see white images of the light posts and shop across from them._

_"and without all the people and cars" Emma glances around a couple more times then turning to look at them._

_"You are like your father David but you have snow's chin and most importantly her eyes" Eva takes her hands in hers as she studies her features smiling._

_"You remind me of her" Emma smiles at her grandma missing her mother who she thought was dead._

_"Am I dead, are my parents here?" Emma asks looking around in search of them._

_"No they are not, it is just us here" _

_"But they died I saw it" _

_"That was a nightmare they wanted you to believe so you would want to die, these people wanted you dead until their plans changed"_

_"Why I have done nothing to them, what do they want"_

_"They only did what they were told, a monster controls them he plans to use you as a weapon to take over the realms but you can stop him. I believe in you Emma "Eva tells her holding her face in her hands looking her granddaughter in the eyes that remind her of her daughter._

_"I suspect you realise what the prophecy of the savior means"_

_"I have to die" _

_"Yes, but at the proper moment"_

_"so when the time comes I must die, why?"_

_"It was written, nothing can surpass it I am sorry"_

_"It isn't your fault, it's just the way it is" Emma looked down in thought._

_"I have to go back don't I?" Emma asks thing about it, her parents are alive and those people were out there._

_"That's up to you" Leopold and Eva sit down on the ground next to her, Eva moves back her hair from her face._

_"I have a choice?"_

_"Of course, were in Storybrooke you say. I think if you desired you could simply hop into your yellow beetle and it would simply drive away"_

_"And were would it take me?"_

_"On" Leopold announces to her, they hug her._

_"Will I remember this?"_

_"When the time is right. Please Emma sweetheart give them a chance with the time you have left together" Eva responds taking Leopold's hand and walking with him into the light leaving emma sitting there on the ground._

_Emma decided in her head, then she hears a loud horn from her car before it goes dark again._

They restarted her heart, and she returned to the land of the living.

* * *

Emma shot up from her bed from her dream, she remembered everything from the in between with her grandparents. She remembered she had to die.

Emma got up out of bed, she walked down stairs into the bathroom to take a shower. Many things came to Emma's mind, Neal, Her parents, Henry she tries to get the image of the in between as much as she can. Emma get's dressed quickly for the day trying not to wake her parents who were still sleeping. Emma got her things and made her way to the apartment door.

Snow started to wake up for the day, she was lying dow next to David who was half asleep. Then she heard the door close.

"Charming wake up, she did it again"

"Again!" Charming just stayed in the bed, Snow just laughed.

"Where do you think she went?" Snow asked curious, maybe David knew.

"Probably with Neal or Henry"

"Okay how about we stop by the station to check on her and we can all have lunch together"

"Sounds good" David got up out of bed for the day, with one question why was his daughter really at work.

* * *

Emma walked outside into the sun, she clenched her car keys in her hand thinking if she should use it. Emma decided she wanted to walk and she would be harder to spot, she made her way down the street headed towards the station.

"Another day, another moment" Emma whispered to herself as she steeped into the station and then into her office to finally get back to work. Where she belonged protecting the town of Storybrooke and it's people.

* * *

"Alex wake UP!" Nathaniel kicked his brother who was sleeping in the hideout on the ground.

"WHAT!" Alexander shot up and threw a dagger into the wall of the hideout behind Nathaniel's head.

"You idiot get up we have to see Rumpelstiltskin, pack a bag" Alexander got up from the ground and started to pack a light bag of weapons, gadgets and provisions.

"Lets head out" They flew on their broomsticks to Rumpelstiltskin pawn shop, they found out this information by asking people around town.

Nathaniel entered the shop first with Elizabeth and Alexander behind him, Alex closed the door politely behind them unlike his brother.

"Rumpelstiltskin"

"Can I help you Seekers?"

"Good you know who we are, we require your assistance"

"Well it was good while it lasted, a nice quiet twenty-eight years"

"Well time is up, when are you naming the Savior?"

"Her birthday like prophesied"

"Has she read the prophecy yet?"

"No she hasn't"

"You were supposed to train her and prepare her, make her read the prophecy let her know who SHE IS WHAT SHE IS MEANT TO DO!"

"She didn't believe in the curse how was she to believe that she is the Savior, and when she did there was always something in the way of me doing so"

"My parents gave up their lives so that I could be here to aid the Savior and she is absolutely clueless to what is to come"

"It was better for her not to know, tell me Seeker what is better knowing or not Knowing?"

"Did it ever occur to you to give her the slightest inkling that she is the most powerful being in all the realms, she has a destiny"

"Who are you decide someone's destiny"

"It is not me it's the prophecy"

"Prophecy be damned!,I averted the prophecy when I created that curse and brought her and everyone from the enchanted forest here. Until you opened up a way for them to reach her, and said right this way to the Savior ladies and gentlemen" Gold gestured to outside.

"So it doesn't matter that the shadow is growing more powerful each second, if the people of this world and any other are getting killed by the thousands"

"You know nothing about the Savior boy, the Savior is a hero who rises in a time of darkness and suffering and seeks out evil and defends the people they love when ever they can"

"If you wanted her to be protected, why did you make her be the one to break the curse?"

"Because of love, she has it in her she needed her family as well"

"You need to tell her the truth and protect her or we will" Nathaniel then turns to walk out the door but stops when...

"Fine but we do it my way"

* * *

Emma started cleaning up the station after doing paper work it was almost 1:00 pm, David did not like to keep anything clean at all. There were coffee cups littering the floor near the garbage can, papers all over her desk, files all around the office. When Emma moved papers around the deputy's desk cleaning up she noticed a frame under the papers, she moved them out-of-the-way only to see a picture of her smiling away at the camera. She remembered that day it was taken, it was the day after her and Mary Margaret got back from the enchanted forest. Her new mother wouldn't leave her alone, she wanted to take as many photo's of her daughter as she could because she didn't get to for the last 28 years.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Put the camera down Mare!" Emma puts her hand in front of the lens blocking the camera's view of her. Mary Margaret wasn't giving up, David even had to help her a bit before he himself gave up.

"Stop taking photo's already, it's annoying" Emma tried to cover herself up and hide from mary margaret and the camera in her hands.

"well I want one of you to keep on me at all times"

"Why"

"Because you have one of henry and I only think it would be fair"

"That's different he is a kid"

"And you are mine come on, it's just a picture Emma. How about you let me take just one, then I will stop"

"Fine" Emma stood still for the shot crossing her arms.

"Smile" Emma smiled and she took the photo happily looking at her little girl inside the women in front of her. That photo that Mary Margaret took, she always kept on her where ever she went staring at it with a smile time from time.

***Flash***

* * *

Emma put the photo down on the desk, shaking the memory of that day out of her head. Not that she would admit it, she loved that day no one ever wanted to take her photo so enthusiastically before except.. she wasn't going to bring up memories that made her cry so she stopped herself and went back to work.

Emma surfed through the domestic disturbance files, that have taken up half her desk since she was asleep. Most of which were vandalizing, Leroy, Leroy, and some new one's from the party Neal through for her from old people complaining about the noise.

Emma was filling out papers when something appeared on her desk in a shimmer of golden white light, Emma stopped what she was doing as took in the object on her desk. Emma slowly went to go touch it, she discovered it was a thin metal cover book. Emma touched the lock on the book and it opened, which took her by surprise. curiosity got to the best of her, so she opened it.

The pages were blank, she went to go smooth them out thinking the pages were dusty or smudged. The the book glowed white at her touch and words appeared. Emma noticed the writing to be in a language she had never seen before, but for some reason knew what it meant so she began to read's the first word and she knows what the book holds so she reads out loud.

"The_ Savior does exactly as the name implies; she saves.__ She and seekers seek the answers to things. Things of her own choosing. If she is the right person, she will seek the answers that will help others, not just herself. The whole purpose of a Savior is to be free to quest on her own, to go where she wants, ask what she wants, learn what she wants, find answers to what she wants to know, and if need be, do whatever it is the answers demand"_

___"The wielder of the Savior's ring will seek out something that is kept from touch for only the wielder shall find it from within-" _Emma shuts the book knowing where it was going, she knew that part of her tale and did not need reminder's. Emma wants to know thinking it would help her change the future, but Gold's voice comes into her head 'what is better knowing or not knowing?'. She takes her head in her hands as she tries to regulate her breathing as starts to cry a little, she hears people coming into the station so she scrambles to close and hide the book somewhere.

David and Mary Margaret went to go check up on Emma to make sure she was indeed at work and hadn't gone off on a field trip with Neal or Henry. They slowly walked in the door, but stopped when they heard Emma's voice 'In the end the savior will have to pay a painful price-' what does that mean, what is reading. They heard a slam then someone crying, they move more quickly into the station to see what was going on. They saw Emma at her desk in her office with her head in her hands crying, she seem's to hear them so she quickly moves around her desk trying to hide something on it, then opens a drawer in her desk and puts something square-shaped inside.

Emma put the book inside one of her drawers and locked it, she rushed to wipe her eyes and face who ever interrupted her. "I can hear you"

Her parents step out from their hiding place and into her office to talk with worried glances.

"Can I help you with something, let me guess there is a troll loose around town" She tries to joke hoping they didn't see or hear what she was doing.

"Um.. we were wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with us" Mary Margaret hoped Emma agree's they really needed to talk.

"I am not really hungry, and I got a lot of paper work to go over" Emma puts her head down and opens a file on her desk trying to make it look like she was busy.

"The files aren't going anywhere Emma, there is plenty of time to do those later" David tries to convince her to join them, knowing Emma was trying to avoid them for some reason it could have been about last night or some thing entirely different he had no idea. They wanted to spend time with her.

"That's an understatement" Emma whispered speaking out loud not realising she said so, her parents faces saddened.

"Please have lunch with us, we can just sit there and say nothing. Emma you have to eat, I will buy you a cheese burger" Mary Margaret tries to bribe her daughter to go with them.

"I'm fine, I have a job to do you know be sheriff protect the town and everyone I love" Emma said not realising her words still writing in the file with her pencil which she is gripping a little too tight.

"Please Sweetheart have lunch with us" Snow begged as she reached across the desk and gripped Emma's hand which she was writing with, the pencil broke in her grip. Emma felt a rush of warmth and a fuzzy feeling in her heart at her mother's touch, Emma looked up into her mother's eyes noticing the similarities between her grandmother and her mother. Emma got reminded of her time in the in between alright so much that she shed a tear which went down her cheek as she looked into her mother's eyes she saw her Grandma telling her '_ Please Emma sweetheart give them a chance with the time you have left together' _Emma started sobbing, so snow went around the desk and hugged her.

Emma buried her crying head into her mothers stomach as she held on to her mother by wrapping her arms around her. "Oh Honey, what happened" Emma just cried louder as she hugged Snow tighter, snow started stroking Emma's locks of hair and tried to calm her down. She held onto her daughter loving the moment between them.

Emma knew what was happening snow showed her love which enacted her magic inside her heart, making her wall non-existent as she cried for everything that has happened letting it out holding on to her mother not caring in the world what people thought. "I don't want to go" Emma whispered into her mother as she cried and sobbed

Charming just stood there not knowing and not believing what he was seeing. His daughter was crying even sobbing into snow wanting her mother for once let everything out all from a touch from snow. That's all it took her mother's touch to make her let everything out finally, they didn't know what to expect when Emma was back home if she would stop talk or brush it off or that she would finally break from it all.

"What do you mean go, go where?" When Emma didn't answer her she got worried, Emma just held onto her tight not letting go she wasn't complaining.

"Is that what you meant to tell us before you were taken?"

"how did you know?" Snow looked over to her husband who she found was staring at them, she silently begged him to come over knowing he already wanted to but was too polite to ruin their moment.

David came over to Emma and Snow, he kneeled down on the ground to be at Emma's chair height. "Emma" He whispered as he rubbed her back trying to comfort his daughter. He and Snow shared a look of knowing they would tell her of what happened while she was gone.

"Emma after you were taken from us by Greg and Tamara-" He started he noticed that Emma started shaking when he said there names, but he had to continue.

"We searched every inch of town we could, we made search parties, we went home and found your journal open on your desk. We read it in hopes it would help us of what you suspected of Tamara's actions,we found the entry you wrote before you went to the inn" David was hoping she wouldn't get mad at them, and she didn't she held onto snow still crying.

"I know that we shouldn't have read it but we wanted to be near you. I don't know if that makes any sense"

"It does I love you too much, ever since the took me and it's so hard for me to handle, and for once in my life I can't take it!"

"I want my life back" Emma whispered mostly to herself, she wanted to go back to before the council ever came to town before everything turned to crap.

Snow walked up to her and took her face in her hands"We love you Sweetheart we always have, you are not alone anymore you have us and we are not going anywhere. We are so sorry we didn't believe you, we were just hoping for once something would just be normal and not crazy. We just wanted you not to worry about something, after everything you had been through lately" she took Emma in for a hug wrapping her arms around her, Emma hugged her back in a way to accept the apology which made her smile through the tears in her eyes. David joined them in the hug, they stayed like that until Emma let go separating the hug.

"Let go grab that lunch"

"I agree to that"

The family took each other's hands as they walked to Grannies to eat lunch together

* * *

Emma was the first one through Grannies door in search of a bear claw or a burger either one she would be happy, she would be happy just be with her parents.

Snow and David held hands behind her smiling that Emma forgave them, they had waited for her to since they found her. Neal was there waiting for David and Mary Margaret and most importantly his lovely fiancé Emma, he stood up with a smile on his face when he saw her she noticed him and she rushed over and gave him a huge hug. He was surprised by the hug, she hadn't done something that spontaneous since they were last together before she went to jail and he left her.

"Hey you okay?" Neal asked while laughing a little, she held him then she let go.

"Yeah just it's been a day and I haven't seen you"

"I missed you too"

"So Neal when's the wedding?" Snow asks interrupting their conversation with a knowing smile on her and Neal break eye contact to look at snow, Emma was getting nervous by that question knowing she might not be able to have time to marry Neal. She went to her ring finger and started turning her engagement ring around it not knowing what she was doing in the first place.

"I don't know we haven't had time to discuss it yet" They all sat down at a booth to eat together and talk.

"When do you think Emma" Snow, David, and Neal turned to Emma who was turning the ring on her finger, she realised what she had been doing and stopped immediately hoping no one saw it. No one did except her mother who just smiled at her.

"I don't know, soon I guess"

"How soon?"

"I don't know..soon"

"When do you want to get married Em?"

"When do you?"

"When ever you do" Neal put his hand over hers on the table across from him, Emma smiled at him he always knew what to say.

"How about at the end of the week"

"That sounds great, but Emma why so soon?" David and Snow were getting suspicious, Neal knew something was going to happen that she would be gone, but did not know how or that she had to 's parents didn't know anything for their protection.

"It has been something we had planned when we were previously together, we wanted to settle down together in Tallahassee." Neal goes to explain to Emma's parents why they wanted to get married so soon, to throw them off from the real reason.

"Neal" Emma tried to protest him to tell them, afraid of what her father might do to her fiance's face if he knew.

"It's fine Emma, they should know"

"fine but let me start it"

"Um... before I tell you why we want to get married so quickly you should know that before storybrooke I was in a bad place. I had just gotten out of the system and no one would hire a orphan so I had to steal to survive" Emma waited for the parent disapproving talk, then she noticed how her mothers face turned to a look of sad thoughts then to shock then she started laughing alongside her father.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just when Regina banished me from the kingdom and wanted me dead, I was a bandit in the woods I only stole from her to survive and get enough money to go some place isolated"

"Wow..um.. so me and Neal met in a car believe or not and it is outside on main street now" Mary Margaret now understood why Neal acted the way he did when Emma showed him her car.

"You mean your bug" Emma nodded her head as she took a sip of her drink, as Neal just smiled.

"The one and the same, it wasn't originally my car. It was Neal's"

"Neal told us when you were in the hospital how you two met, but how do you split up?"

"Um.. we stopped in a motel one day after stealing from a convince store,that day I decided that I loved her so much that I wanted to settle down and get job to start a family together. I picked up a map and told her to point any place she picked would be our home"

" She picked Tallahassee, we continued to steal until we came up with enough money to settle down for good and stop stealing. I walked into a post office one day while we were moving around, there was a warrant out for my arrest for some watches I had stolen in Phoenix"

"Neal told me that he had to go to Canada and cross the border and that Tallahassee was out, he didn't want me coming with him in case he got caught. I proposed that I would steal the watches from the train station where he stashed them and that we could pawn them for money to start over in Tallahassee"

"Which I did and I didn't get caught, we would have gotten away and lived together started a family with Henry" Neal squeezed her hand telling her she didn't have to finish the story.

"We were supposed to meet later, then go but apparently the curse got in the way. August tracked us down and told me about the curse and Emma's role in, he provided me with a choice to leave her so she could get home or stay with her and be happy myself. I didn't want Emma to be robbed of her family, if she would be happy it would be worth it. So I turned her to the cops, she got eleven months in a minimum security prison in Phoenix. He wouldn't tell because he didn't want me to act on impulse and try to bail her out, I pawned the watches and told him to give the car and all the money to her"

As soon as Neal said this David's face changed from anger to sympathetic, but he was confused if Emma had that much money why did she give up Henry.

"He never gave me the money, but sent the car key"

"If he did send the money then I would have kept Henry, but I wouldn't have found the town"

"I am mad at August because of it, but then I wouldn't have broken the curse and I would have lost you forever"

Little Pinocchio walked in the door with his Papa, he saw Emma and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Emma, did you see those big car's outside. There so cool, they have been driving around town"

"Pinocchio what cars?!" Pinocchio pointed outside to the window where there were huge trucks, driving kinds of trucks have never been in Storybrooke before, everyone was watching them with fascination at something they never encountered.

They noticed men with trench coats and sunglasses step out of the trucks, and head for the diner door.

A group of men walked in with expressionless faces the one in the front scanned the diner with his eyes.

"We are now in control of this town, if any of you try to fight us you will be killed on sight"

Emma went to stand up in her booth, but Neal pushed her down trying to hide her from the council agent's scanning eyes.

"If you know where the Savior is then report to the town hall, and if it is discovered you have withheld information on the Savior whereabouts you will be punished severely" Emma clenched her fist on the table so wanting to take down those men, they were in her town and threatened people. They were going to pay.

"This town is now under The Council's control no one leaves and no one enter's" Emma's eyes started to Glow white a little in flashes, she was getting angry.

They left the diner before Emma could burst, as soon as they were out of sight Emma stood up from the table wanting to go after them. Neal stood up after her and held her back, Snow and David joined them worried for their daughter and what those people were going to do to the town.

"LET ME GO NEAL, LET ME AT THEM!"

"YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED EMMA" Neal shouted back trying to knock some sense into her, which didn't seem to work he gave looks towards her parents for them to help him with her.

They just stood there watching as Emma struggled her white eyes shining full blast, Emma was acting like this because a threat had appeared in town and her family was in danger.

"THEY COULD GO AFTER HENRY!, THINK ABOUT OUR SON"

"I think Regina would have taken him into hiding with her, he will be safe. We have to think about you right now, why do they want you so much?"

"I don't know"

Everyone's phones went off in the diner, except Emma's; Neal answered his phone and saw it was his father.

"Is Emma with you?!"

"Yes"

"You have to meet us in the woods, tell Emma to bring the book"

"What book" As Neal said this a big riot broke out on main street, sounds of guns, swords, crossbows, and prods could be heard.

"she will know" Then Gold hung up his phone, before destroying it so the call couldn't be traced by the council.

Neal lowered his phone as he hung up to face Emma and her parents, he went to ask Emma.

"That was my dad, he says to meet them in the woods. He asked you to bring 'the book'"

Emma tensed when he said book, she started fidgeting in place.

"We need to go back to the station, I have a job to do"

"Give me your hands" Emma stock out her hand for them to join her, they did with a nervous glance then joined hands.

"Hold your breath" They were gone in a flash of bright light from the diner leaving the people inside hopeful of their savior to protect the town and joined in on the fight outside.

This was it. The start of the fight that would lead to the final battle in the land of the saviors birth.

The Enchanted forest.

Light should prevail over the darkness


	22. The town Sheriff and Leader Emma Swan

As soon as they appeared in the sheriff station, the place shook everything in the room. Where Emma landed the ground had sunk with the force she had used to get there. She quickly ran over to her office, they followed her wondering why this 'book' was so important they watched as Emma forced open the desk drawer and picked up the metal binding book.

Her parents then knew that was what she had out earlier on her desk when they came in to ask her to lunch with made a satchel appear out of nothing and stashed the book inside of it, she put it on her then went to go grab things around the office that she would never leave behind. A photo of Henry,weapons, and her keys. She rushed to put them in the satchel, then from outside they heard the station doors being forced open.

"We know you are in their Swan!we are coming in!"

Emma went over to the door as quiet as she could, she went to go see how many were there. She saw Greg was their and his goons, she looked out the window to face them.

"GO to HELL"

Greg got mad and smashed in the window with his elbow, he got a hold of Emma before she could return to her parents and Neal. "Get off!" Emma elbowed him in his face making him sport a cut on his eyebrow. He let her go she ran back to her office as fast as she could she ran up to her parents and Neal.

"Take my hand hurry" They didn't even argue, they heard what had happened outside they were breaking in. They quickly disappeared in a bright flash of light, as soon as that happened Greg ran in the office in search of Emma with a pissed off face, he screamed angry that she got away.

* * *

They landed on the forest floor right in front of Gold, Nathaniel, Alexander, Elizabeth and Seraphina.

"Oh god"Emma groaned getting up from the ground, the others followed suit brushing off dirt from the ground they were just on.

"Do you have it?" Gold limped towards Emma to check, Emma lifted her satchel and took out the book from it to show him.

"Did you send me this?"

"Yes I did, you needed to know it is after all it was prophesied" Emma's parents stopped moving behind her hearing Gold's words.

"Emma what is he talking about?" Snow stepped towards her daughter, who turned around to look at her with small tears in her eyes.

"You will look after them?" Emma begs her 'friends' who were trying to hold in tears, Nathaniel nodded and stock out his hand for her.

"Always" Emma walked up to it and took his hand in hers bring him into a hug with her, Alexander and Elizabeth joined.

"Emma" David asked in a shuddered breath scared for what was going on. They separated from the hug, Emma turned to face her parents she looked at the ground then at them again.

"I need a minute... alone with my parents...please" Emma's friends nodded before flashing off to prepare for the fight on main street at their hideout, Rumple looked to his son then Emma then he finally left them alone.

"Em what's going on?" Neal approaches Emma taking her hands in his looking her in the eye, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"What is it you know?!" Emma let's go of his hand and slowly walks away from Neal, so she could compose herself to say what she has to say.

"There's a reason they want me, the council. I think I have known for a while, and I think you have too"

"I'll go with you" Neal rushes over to her in a hug, with tears on his face as he hold onto her tightly knowing now that what he had suspected was right.

"I have to do this alone, this is the kind of job I have to do. I love you so much, if they were any other way I would take it but this needs to happen" Emma held onto him, the love of her life.

"I wish we had more time, I just got you back I don't want to lose you again" Emma rubbed his back as she hugged him, she tried not to cry she had to stay strong for them.

"I know I wish we had all the time in the world together. If there was any other way then I would take it in a heartbeat"

"Then don't" Neal whispers in her ear, begging her praying to anything out there that will stop this from happening. Emma let's go of him after a couple of minutes, he moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear with tears on his face. He knew she had to say goodbye to her parents, and he was going to have to let go of her hand. He did only for a short time, because he wasn't going to let go of it until he had to again.

Neal put his hands on her arms in encouragement trying to wipe away the tears he had on his face, Emma turned towards her parents who looked to have figured it out.

"Emma, Emma no" Snow whispered praying it wasn't so, that all they had been through had been for Emma to do what she was about to do. Emma didn't say anything, she looked into her parents eyes and then let her tears to softly flow down her face.

"Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think your about to do"

"I need to go now, people need me"

"We don't want to lose you again, we have lost so much already no one deserves this"

"It may seem that way, but the truth is I have always known deep down that this what I have to do and who knows it may seem over but things are never what they seem. Maybe instead of an ending it's a beginning of something great"

"We can't let you do this Emma, we cannot lose you again"

"I don't want to lose you ether but this will keep all of you safe, if it has to be at my expense so be it"

"We will find you, we will always find you"

"We will always be together, even when we are apart I learned long ago that the people who leave us aren't really gone there here the whole time with us, in here" Emma pointed to her heart in her chest to them explaining.

"Mom, Dad" Emma said to each of her parents who shared a look of shock,happiness, and sadness on their faces. Emma went and hugged her parents tightly, they gripped onto her holding her as they tried not to cry. Snow put her hand on the back of Emma's head bringing her closer to her, she stroked her daughter's hair trying not to cry as David held onto Emma just as much as she was. Emma tried to break from their grip so it would be less painful for her, it was better to stop like ripping off a band-aid. Her parents wouldn't let go of her, she didn't want to use magic on them so she resorted to words.

"You have to let me go" As Emma said this, she tried to not sound like she was saying it to herself then more to them but failed.

"Please mom, Dad" This made their grip less strong as she said those most precious words that they had dreamed of hearing for as long as she had been born and even before got out of their grip with tears on her eyes, she walked slowly away from them creating distance as she walked away she turned around to face them one more time.

"I love you Mom and Dad, I never wanted any of this to happen I wanted to think when I first learned this was going to happen that if I wished it away hard enough it would disappear... I guess I didn't wish hard enough"

"you are going to di..." Snow put her hand over her mouth to keep out her sobs, but failed she hadn't really tried to.

"I know, this is the job I have to do. Give my love to our friends they need you now you need each other"

"Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee"

"Are you alright Deary, you don't have to do this"

"I have my destiny and you have yours. Give it me" Gold smirked before taking a metal band out of his pocket, he threw it towards her.

Emma took a stance then held out her hand straight towards him, the ring spun through the air before sliding onto Emma's finger perfectly in place. The ring began to glow white, the word 'Savior' glowed brighter than the ring a bright light formed around Emma shooting up into the sky over the town and more. Emma could feel the power coursing through her veins, love all around her.

* * *

Emma's mind showed her a scene taking place, she couldn't do anything but watch.

In a large secret corporation building in New York city, a man shoots up from his sleep in his bedroom an agent outside heard this and came in to see what was the matter.

" Mr. Crane what is it?"

"The Savior...she wields the ring"

"What shall we do my lord?"

"Find her and Destroy her into darkness, we have a new like we are going to Storybrooke Maine and the plan will succeed, we will destroy the realms and plunge them into darkness for all eternity and no will stop us"

* * *

"Emma, are you alright?!"Snow ran over to her daughter who had fallen to the floor after she had stopped glowing, Emma laid there on the ground with her eyes open and glowing white.

She had just seen something that was nearly impossible to see for a normal person. Emma noticed her mom coming over to her to check if she was alright, she helped her up from the ground. Emma shook from what she had seen, this Mr. Crane was coming to her town and she didn't know how to stop him.

"I saw him" Emma whispered in disbelief, as she processed what she had seen she looked towards Gold who looked shocked as much as her.

"What did he say?"

"He is coming to Storybrooke he know's I have the ring"

"We have to act quickly, we have to go to my shop" Gold asked to the trees, a second later 'the Seekers' jumped down thirty feet like it was nothing and jogged over to Snow,Emma, David and Neal.

They found themselves in Gold's shop, Gold limped over to the curtained windows to look outside at the riot between the town's people and the agents that work for the council.

"Let's do this,I love a good fight" Alexander cheered seeing the fighting outside, he always found excitement in defeating council agents it was fun to him.

"He's right let's go, more people can get hurt" Emma declared clenching her hand into a fist touching the ring a little. They nodded at each other and the seekers let their leader take charge.

"Mary Margaret, David you go find Ruby, Granny, Blue anyone that can help fight. Neal I need you to go with your father to find Henry and make sure he and Regina are okay, if they are fine head back to main street to help us. Okay My crew follow me" Emma signaled for Nathaniel to come by her to help, she ignored her parents as they watched her take charge of the situation with her 'friends'.

"Nathaniel hand me the U.K.S" Nathaniel took the silver box out of his bag and gave it to the blonde who clicked a button which made a hologram map of main street appear before them, Emma and her friends seemed to be used to the technology but not Snow and David they watched closely as Emma started to explain.

"Okay agents are spread down main street, seems like an easy fix. After we take them out we need to check the perimeter of the town and have guards at all entrances, because if and when the big man comes we could use a little extra time on our hands to prepare the towns people for their safety to stay in their houses at all times unless it is safe again. I think we have everything covered, let move out!" Emma got up from being crouched down on the floor, she felt eyes on her so she turned around to find her parents still their.

"I thought you guys had left, you should go people are in danger" This shook them from their thoughts, they nodded to her then went to the backroom and out the back exit in which Neal and Rumple had exited earlier.

"Okay who is ready to help some people out"

"Us, but before we do lets change into more functional clothing"

"I agree"

They all snapped their fingers and changed what they were wearing with a flash of bright light, Emma was wearing a light weight white shirt with a red tunic on top with white flowers on it and a white stripe near the collar of it, she wore brown pants and boots as well. She also had a sword and sheath by her side the sword was special in any one else's hands it was an ordinary blade but in the hands of the Savior it held the strength of many, her hair was in a pony tail with a red tie.

Nathaniel wore a light weight white shirt and a plain blue tunic, Alexander wore a light weight white shirt and a green tunic, Elizabeth wore a light weight white shirt with a yellow tunic.

"all right let hit it" They disappeared in flash of bright white light.

Snow, David and their friends who some were considered family were fighting some agents. Ruby and Granny were taking down agents, the rest were fighting really hard but it wasn't enough they needed help. They fought them off until both sides formed ranks to continue the fight, the town knew they needed help. Some were shouting 'where was the savior' and 'where the hell the sheriff was'.

It had seemed Greg and Tamara had finally arrived to the fight on main street, they had formed ranks on each side of town the council on the side coming into town and the town's people on the other facing from the town itself. Tamara and Greg made their way through the agents to the front to face the town, Charming and Snow on the other in leading versing each other.

Greg was handed a microphone from an agent, he clicked it on and began to talk into it. "Give up the Savior now, or die"

"Never" Snow spat at him coming forward only to have her husband to pull her back to the crowd.

"foolish women, I am looking around and I see no Savior. I guess she abandoned all of you people to save her own ass" Greg laughed into the microphone, which made all the agents follow in his laughter.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Swan or watch as we kill your parents all over again. Poor orphan Emma, never could stop us" Greg waited for a reaction or response from Emma, waited for her to appear but she didn't so he did something to make her.

Greg sauntered over to her parents with four agents behind him, he walked over to Snow grinning evilly knowing he would win. He motioned for the agents to hold back David as he walked to snow, he fought them but the used a taser and finally restrained him in their grip, he had to watch this happen he struggled in their arms but couldn't break free.

Greg grabbed snow's arms, she kicked him hard in the knee's from a strength as her time as a bandit but it wasn't powerful enough to stop him. Greg held Snow in his arms, he took out a gun from his pocket putting it at her temple of her skull.

"This is a part of the Savior's heart everybody, even though no one can magically take her heart she keeps it in a person she loves the most" Greg spoke into the microphone knowingly to get a reaction from the savior.

"You know we killed her parents just like were going to kill you"

"Emma will kill you first" Snow spat at him in anger, Greg slapped her across the face and dropped her to the ground where she fell on her but, he pointed the gun at Mary Margaret.

Every thing went in slow motion, David was screaming and fighting the agents grip, Greg stood there victorious with the shadow's army behind him as he pointed the gun at Snow on the ground sitting.

Then there was bright light next to Greg's left, people were blinded so they couldn't really see what had happened. The light dissipated a little as a person steeped out of the white streams of light, they had blond hair.

They steeped over to Greg took his hand which had the gun in it and twisted it making the gun drop to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Emma punched him in the face knocking him out completely, before holding out her hand for snow to help her up from the ground.

The seekers appeared the same way all around Emma and Snow in the middle of the ranks, they helped the agents off of David who ran over to Snow and Emma. David pulled snow into his arms checking her over for injury from the bastard who lied on the floor with a cut on his face.

Emma walked over to the town ranks with the Seeker's, her parents went over to Granny and Red who were watching Emma and they watched as well. Emma was dressed in enchanted forest clothing, they never saw her in anything besides clothes from this world, her friends wore similar but different colored clothing.

Emma stood in front of the towns ranks with her friends and Nathaniel at her side, her parents and their friends joined her creating a pyramid in front of the town ranks.

The Council agents were getting ready to fight as the town did, Tamara went over to Greg and woke him up pulling him back to the front of the ranks. The agents took out prods and night sticks like cops use, some took out swords as well to even out the towns people who sported the same weapons.

They were waiting for someone to say something or to strike on both sides, they needed to start the fight.

"Look who finally showed up, Poor pathetic orphan Emma Swan" Tamara spoke trying to diss Emma for hurting Greg, she looked at Emma the tip of the pyramid for the town with dagger can squash her like a bug if she wanted to, but that would make her just as bad as her.

"Get of MY TOWN, bitch"

"Make us orphan, your done as soon as HE steps into town and when he does this town will be swallowed by the darkness, and the light will cease to exist" Greg spat at Emma with blood on his mouth from the hell of a punch curtousy of Emma, to people in other realms being punched let alone touched by the savior was a blessing.

Emma put her hand to the hilt of her sword in its shealth, she gripped it wanting to stop them and the darkness. "There will always be light in the darkness, if everyone in this town believes in the light the darkness will never defeat us. Where ever there is a shadow in the dark light is near by"

"That maybe true, but what if there were no shadow's. It is the shadow's specialty to take them away from people who cross him Swan. No one shall defeat him!"

"He hasn't met me yet"

"We will see about that, GET READY!" Greg screamed to his side the council agents, the dark. Emma stood there trying to hold no fear at all,a flicker of light. She looked to her sides at her friends and Family, they looked scared at what was starting in front of them. Neal and Rumple made there way through the town people, Neal made his way to Emma's left side Rumple went over by Emma's parents.

"Is Henry safe!?"

"Yes, he is with Regina perfectly fine. Are you okay?"

"I am now" Emma knew how she was going to do this now, she had her strength with her. Her family was safe, they were together and she had the love of her life by her side. She was Emma Swan.

Emma turned her head to Nathaniel "Are you with me?"

"To the death" Nathaniel said with complete honesty and devotion.

Emma took out her sword from her sheath, she raised it above her head in a symbol for her side to get ready. Her side shook and shouted in encouragement to charge against the outsiders across from them.

Emma took her sword and brought it in front of her face as she mental prepared herself for what was going to happen even though it wouldn't work on making her feel any different.

"FOR STORYBROOKE!" Emma started to run towards the dark side to fight, everyone followed her trusting her with their lives. People screamed and shouted while charging, the other side began to run as well making Emma and Tamara the first to start fighting. Neal took on Greg by hitting him with his sword, Greg held a nightstick blocking the moves; Emma did the same with Tamara she was winning easily.

Tamara seemed to know she couldn't win against Emma, so she resorted to words against her. There were people fighting every where around them, Her parents and their friends, her crew everyone in town seemed to be fighting.

She fought Tamara hard, she cut Tamara's arm giving her a nice cut; she continued to fight for a while until she heard her father cry out in pain. Emma looked to find him and she did, he clutched his shoulder which was cut from an agent. Emma knocked Tamara down by swiping her foot out from under her making her fall, she ran over to her father to help.

Emma ran over to him throwing agents away from her with one swipe of light, she targeted her fathers opponent and continued to charge at him. Emma ran and jumped onto an overturned car then off of it slicing the agent in front of her father, he fell to the ground. Emma stood there in the fight they had won staring at her sword not wanting to look at her father, David stared at her in wonder at what she had done. Emma walked over to him and put her hand over his cut healing him with a bright light, she looked at him for a second before...

"Emma their getting away!" Emma looked over to the voice of Nathaniel, he pointed to Tamara and Greg trying to get in a car to drive away. Emma looked for Neal who was on the ground knocked out, she ran over to him on her knees and shook him awake.

"There getting away"

"Go get them I will be fine babe"

Emma helped him up and went to go, but Neal took her wrist before and turned her around bringing her in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss breathing heavenly, he smiled at her "Kick their ass for me". Emma smiled at him then ran over to the over turned car near her father who was with her mother at the moment, he was explaining to her what Emma had done.

They watched shocked as Emma ran over to the overturned car jumping on it then off it onto her broomstick that flew in for her, The seekers followed her on their's. No one comes into her town and get's away with it.

They were going down.

* * *

Emma flew close to the car, she slowed down near the drivers window. "Pull over now!, as Sheriff I order you to pull over"The driver turned the wheel trying to make the car hit into Emma, she tried fly away before they could hit her, but was slow the car hit her a little making her hit her head against it creating a nice cut on her head in the process. "Stop Mr. Crane wants her alive you dumb ass, lead her out of town away from magic!" Tamara yelled at the driver, hitting him angry.

Emma flew back over to the car pull over "You stop the car or I will make it stop" The driver increased in speed down the road out of storybrooke.

"You asked for it" Emma pulled out a gun from her belt, she shot it at one of the wheels which caused it to pop only before repairing itself with this weird green substance. They neared the town line, Emma ran out of bullets so she chucked the gun at the driver's face causing him to swerve and hit a tree.

Greg stumbled out of the car dragging Tamara who was knocked out at the moment. He dragged his girlfriend to the line then crossed, they watched as he did so. He looked to Emma.

"We will be back bitch, next time you will face HIM. The light will die, and ever lasting darkness will cover the realms, and it will be your fault"

"Forget it, there's no way the light will die as long as I love with my heart the light will never go out" Emma turned around away from him walking towards her broom stick exhausted.

"You will lead us into everlasting Darkness Emma Swan, and you will never see your family again" Emma turned around sharply at the words family and never again, she stared at Greg who was smirking.

Emma stared him down, she looked into his eye's then she knew. "Owen" Greg was shocked, how did she know his real name.

"What did they do to you?"

"Regina killed my father"

"I'm so sorry, I know how it feels to loose your parents to feel like a part of your heart is missing. It does get better you find someone new, to help you love again" Emma looked towards Tamara, then back at him.

"You don't have to hurt anyone like you have hurt, you can let the light in again" Emma asked him hopefully, but her smile dropped when he held a dark face.

"The darkness will consume all the realms, the light is weakness"

"No your wrong it's strength" Emma went on her broom stick feeling exashted, her headache was coming in now.

"There's still time to do the right thing" then she flew off leaving him there thinking holding Tamara in his arms, she started to wake up.

"Did she exit town?"

"No" Greg whispered to her having the thoughts of Emma's words in his mind 'there's still time to do the right thing'.

* * *

David and Snow had assembled the squad car and other cars as well, she noticed an ambulance, and some other cars on main street caring for the wounded. Emma flew over the brush of tree's and down main street towards her parents and Neal, she had a headache boy and it hurt like Tamara a bitch. Emma felt faint, her vision started going blurry so much so fell off of her broom

"Emma!" Snow ran over to her daughter who fell of her broom, snow went on the ground picking up the broom stick from on top of her daughter before taking her head in her lap. David and Neal ran over to her, and went down on their knees as well.

"Is she okay?!"

"Yes, she just fainted"

"Let's get her back to the apartment" David picked Emma up in his arms, he cradled her close to his chest, Snow carried Emma's broom stick in her hand standing next to him as they walked home and off of main street.

They had a lot coming up in the next days, Emma's birthday, Neal and Emma's wedding, and apparently this Crane guy was coming to destroy the town. Great, Snow looked down at her daughter's face as she sleep in her bed at home thinking how long did she have before she lost her baby again.


	23. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am conveying this message to you now to explain why I haven't updated a chapter in a while. First off I would gladly say that I am most definitely going to finish and continue this story. Some of you were concerned that I might be stuck in my writing these allegations are false, I am most certainly not stuck in my writing. I have taken a leave of absence to enjoy my summer and so forth, I had been on a island for most of my summer vacation and constantly was thinking of writing fan fiction.

I already have the whole story board for this fan fiction written up, which I have finished before I had gone to the island.

I guarantee that this stories ending will leave you baffled and you wanting for more.

I'm not the kind of fan fiction writer who leaves you with nothing but my thoughts instead of a new chapter. Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter of Trust me...

* * *

"LILY!" Emma shot up from the bed in a sweat, it happened so quickly she didn't get to say anything. Snow got up and went over to Emma on the bed who was looking around and taking deep breaths, snow tried to comfort her as she took her in her arms and put her hand on Emma's head bringing her closer to her.

"It was just a dream-" Snow said as she held Emma, Emma didn't say anything still thinking about what had happened.

"No it I think it wasn't. It was a thought, put inside my head somehow" Emma said listening to her mother's voice as she spoke cutting her off.

* * *

"_You have to simply remember who you are and who you will be Emma Swan, you are loosing your light and simply must find it before all suffer in the darkness forever_"


End file.
